HOTD: BlackLight of the Dead
by Masseffect-TxS
Summary: When the school was invaded by 'them' Takashi, Rei and Hisashi tried to escape with Hisashi being infected and died…but what if Takashi was bitten instead of Hisashi and instead of killing him, it changed him into something else something...more.
1. Chapter I: Change of The Dead

**High school Of The Dead: Blacklight of the Dead**

When the school was invaded by 'them' Takashi, Rei and Hisashi tried to escape with Hisashi being infected and died…but what if Takashi was bitten instead of Hisashi and instead of killing him, it changed him into something else…something more.

**Dear readers I have decided to do a complete overhaul on this story cause I wanted to change the starting point of the story also you will notice that I have decide to change the summary of the story so please read and enjoy, also I wanted to develop the relationship between Saeko and Takashi instead of just making them love each other as I did the first time so sorry for those who just started to read the story please enjoy the edited version of HOTD: Blacklight, there will be changes to the plot as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Change of the Dead<strong>

* * *

><p>My Name is Takashi Komuro and I stayed up late the night before everything came to an end...<p>

At first everything was as normal as it could be, I had been dumped by my girlfriend for my best friend (it sucks I know) and I was just staring out on the stair way that overlooked the city.

I usually went there to clear my head and keep me calm, but then everything changed when a strange man at the gates attacked one of the teachers bite him right on the arm, at first we thought it would be ok the teacher would need some stitch's but we thought he would be all right…I was so wrong about that.

Hell started to break loose as the teacher started to attack the others and then the students started to change, the school soon became a free for all as students were being attacked left and right, some who were long best friends would sacrifice their so called 'friend' just to survive, it would make anyone sick to their stomach.

I ran to the classroom to grab Rei and Hisashi so that we could get out of here, it took some convincing and a slap across Rei's face before we started to get going, we made a bee line towards the exit before we had no choice but to change route and start heading for the roof, we were intercepted by an infected teacher who tried to take a bite out of Rei, with little choice left I grabbed the teacher and dragged him off of her…but I got bitten instead.

It was painful as he literally ripped a piece of my arm out with his teeth; Hisashi grabbed my bat and managed to kill him, and we made our way to the roof, we killed as many as we could but there were too many of them, so we barricaded the stairs and made sure none of them could get in.

As we gazed at the city we noticed something, "Holy shit…its not just here it everywhere" I said as I watched smoke and fire rising from the city clouding the sky.

"B-but everything was fine a minute ago" Rei said as she watched the city burning, she was suddenly lifted off the ground for a second as a huge gust of wind pushed her skirt up revealing her panties before Hisashi grabbed her and brought her back down in time to see a dozen or so Helicopters heading for the city.

"Black hawks, American military…no that's self defence force" Hisashi said as he watched the choppers fly away, "and I think some of them were from blackwatch" he said noticing a couple of black choppers with the words painted on the side.

"BLACKWATCH, what the hell is BLACKWATCH?" I asked because I had never heard of them before.

Hisashi's face grew serious as he began to tell me, "BLACKWATCH is Special Forces, officially designated under the 1st Biological Warfare Command, the black ops military force is responsible for the containment of biohazard/viral outbreaks, they are usually deployed by the UN incase of a major viral outbreak, at the moment they don't seem to care about survivors" he said as he pointed to a student who was being ripped apart by her own teammates on the track team.

"This is a disease caused by them"

"Them?" I asked as I coughed a little violently, feeling like my throat was on fire.

"They bite people and then they turn into them, the dead killing the living, this isn't like the movies or the video games you see on TV this is real life and…" he said sadly as he looked at my forearm, "it infects quickly" he said as I lurched over and violently coughed up blood.

"TAKASHI!" Rei screamed as she went over to try and help me, but I knew it and Hisashi knew it…I was dying, I was turning into one of them, "Hisashi we have to help him, we have to" she stopped as she began to cry a little, it made me a little happy knowing she cared.

I stood up and grabbed the fire axe that was stored in the fire hose hatch and began to walk over to the barricade, they noticed that I had dark rings around my eyes as blood dripped down my mouth and over my chin as I looked sick.

"I'm going to create a diversion and draw them over to me…you two get out of here and find somewhere safe…I'll be fine" I said as I began to climb over the barrier.

"NO! Takashi don't please there has to be another way…please don't-don't leave me," she said as she cried into my jacket, I wrapped my arms around her as I savored her scent one last time before letting go.

* * *

><p>"Hisashi, keep her safe…and don't look back" he said as Hisashi nodded sadly as he opened the barricade and pushed 'them' down the stairs, he made so much noise that everyone of 'them' on the roof came charging at him, as the two were able to sneak past them.<p>

Takashi started to attack them and hack as many of them as he could, using the axe he was able to split ones head in half before yanking it out and imbedding it deep into another one as more blood escaped from his mouth, the axe wouldn't budge so he turned to his fists punching and snapping any and every one of them as he could…but there were too many and soon he was overrun with them.

He felt them tearing into his flesh and ripping off his limbs as his screams echoed throughout the school, his body began to burn as they continued their relentless assault, by the time they were done Takashi was now a limbless and bloodied corpse on the presupposes of death, his breathing labored and heavy as each breath was pure agony.

The world around him was turning black as he began to think on his life, how he lost his love to his best friend, how he was foolish enough to get himself killed for the ones who betrayed him by going behind his back, how he was going to die at the hands of his fellow students as they devour his flesh…and how his last thoughts was the girl who broke her promise but kept his.

_'Cross__ my heart…and hope to die…yeah right'_ and Takashi knew no more.

Suddenly his eyes burst open wide as black and red tendrils crawled all over his skin before latching out and grabbing all of 'them' on the roof and dragging them to him, while those that weren't fell of the building as the shockwave sent them dropping onto the ground ready to become food for those below.

Takashi could feel his limbs growing back as the bone and nerves and muscle and skin grew out of his stumps in a swarm of tendrils, his flesh began to grow new muscles as his body was returned to normal, when it was over Takashi struggled to stand up as he was getting use to his 'new' legs, he gazed down at his new arms as it finally settled in…he was alive.

"W-what the fuck…what the fuck is going on?" Takashi said as he looked at his arms as they swirled with red and black tendrils for a brief second before settling back to normal, he rolled up his sleeve to see that the bite mark from before was gone…almost like it was never there.

He looked up at the sky to and saw that the sun had began set making the sky an orange hue, as he walked over to the edge to look down he saw hundreds of them now littered the courtyard, but something was wrong the ones from before looked like they were blind only being attracted by sound…

These ones were attacking anything that moved, he could still hear screams coming from the building as students still died in side its walls.

"RUN!" he heard someone yell as he turned his attention to the parking area were the buses were kept, he saw a group of survivors running towards the buses as a hoard of 'them' chased them relentlessly, the group consisted of his childhood friend Saya Takagi, the otaku nerd Kotha Hirano armed with an improvised nail gun, Rei and Hisashi, the school nurse Shizuka Marikawa, Morita his best friend and another group of survivors.

But one of the survivors caught his interest as her hair waved in the air a beautiful shade of purple that reached to her mid back, she wore a long school skirt that twirled as she whacked and smashed at 'them' with her training bokken.

But when he saw her face he was stricken as her hair framed her face in a triangular fringe that seemed to enhance her beauty, he knew of her from the school bulletin board…she was Saeko Busujima kendo student and reigning champion of the kendo school.

Unfortunately he was so caught up that his foot slipped and he fell of the roof and started plummeting to the round

"OH SHI-" was all he could say as he slammed into the ground causing it to crack and crater as he impacted.

**CRASH!**

He got up unharmed as he looked back up to the five-story building that he just fell off of and lived, "Ok that just happened" he turned to see 'them' come charging at him ready to consume him, but this time he felt…different, stronger…better. soon the hoard charged at him as he prepared to fight off the undead with his own bare hands.

He charged as he slammed his fist into one of 'them' as it head shot off the body from the force of the punch killing it instantly, he then grabbed one and slammed it into the ground causing a crater to appear, he then grabbed two of them together as he slammed them together causing the bodies to smash into a bloody mess, next he ran and kicked one so hard it slammed into the school crashing right through the wall all the while his eyes glowed a fearsome blood red as he ravished in the slaughter.

When it was all over Takashi grabbed a struggling one as four tendrils sprouted out of his back and then consumed the bodies leaving nothing but the bloodstains of bodies that never were, as soon as he realized what he just did he couched over and vomited all over the ground.

"W-what am I?" he asked as he looked at his blood stained hands, he shook his head as he realized he had to get to the survivors.

When he was in watching distance of them, He watched as they piled on to the bus as Saeko and Hisashi stayed outside as they protected the others while they got on, just as Hisashi got into the bus a loud roar was heard that nearly shook the whole school to its core as beast like creature came charging at the bus.

Saeko stood her ground as she prepared to fight the creature showing no fear in her eyes knowing she might not survive the confrontation, with little time to spare he charged at the creature hoping to reach her in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty minutes earlier  in the Faculty lounge**

* * *

><p>The survivors had managed to make it to the faculty room and barricade the door, after Rei and Hisashi found Saya, Kohta, Saeko and Shizuka they had decided to take shelter in the faculty room so they could catch their breaths.<p>

After Saya had placed her contacts away and placed her glasses on, she noticed that Takashi was not here, "Hey where is Takashi…I thought he pulled you two out of the classroom before this all started?" she asked in concern, Rei and Hisashi looked at the floor in shame as Rei started to tear up a little at the thought of her former lover.

Hisashi broke the silence to answer her, "He got bit saving Rei, he created a diversion on the roof so we could escape…he died saving us" he said as he found shame for just leaving him to the mercy of 'them' as Rei burst into tears, Saya stared in shock at the two as she tried to process the information that she just heard.

_'T-Takashi is...dead?'_ no matter how many times she to told herself the truth, she could not believe it, she then got an angry look on her face as she ran over to Rei and lifted her by her shirt as a look of rage and malice spread across her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK REI! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DIE FOR YOUR SAKE, AFTER YOU BETRAYED HIM! YOU HORRIBLE PIECE OF SHI-!"

"ENOUGH!" Hisashi yelled as he broke the two apart, he could see why Saya was angry, Takashi and her were childhood friends, he was like a brother to her, and to hear how your 'brother' sacrificed himself for a girl who dumped him for his best friend...she had every right to be mad.

"Now is not the time...so cool down" Hisashi said as the two only glare at each other as they walked to separate sides of the room.

Saeko overhearing this was surprised to say the least, she knew of Takashi Komuro from the girls in her Kendo class and she did see him in the stairways from time to time and would admit that she found him cute.

She was also well aware of the history between him and Rei Miyamoto from the promise to the unforeseen break up, to hear that he died saving their lives she found a sense of respect and honour him for sacrificing himself for the two that had betrayed him, she only wished that she could have meet him before his death he sounded like an interesting person.

"At the moment our top priority is to get out of the school, Ms. Marikawa do you reckon we could fit in your car?" Hisashi asked taking charge of the group as they started to gather anything of use.

Shizuka smiled before realizing that they wouldn't be able to fit in her buggy, "No sorry" she said sad that she was of no help.

Saeko walked over and plucked on of the microbus keys off the hook and threw them to Hisashi, "We'll take one of the microbuses and get out of the school, and we'll take any survivors with us on the way" she said as the others agreed to her plan.

A minute later they were sneaking down the hallways being as quite as possible so as not to make 'them' attack them, they stopped and rescued a group of survivors from a group of them and proceeded to make their way to the buses.

As they made their way they meet up with another group of students and a teacher named Mr. Shido, Rei could not stop glaring at him as they made their way to the bus, suddenly some of them started to convulse at their bodies began to change their bodies began to deform and more as blood red bills began to form on their bodies, their skin breaking in certain sections as blood dripped from their forms and their hands became clawed and the flesh mutated on their faces.

"What the hell" Hisashi said as kept his voice low, "What the heck happened to them?" he asked as the group remained still as to not attract any attention.

"It looks like they mutated into something else worse if I assume correctly…but we should be fine as long as we don't make a lot of noise" Saya said as she stared at the creature hoping her theory was correct.

But then it turned its attention to the group, as its eyes were now blood red as it started to move its mouth, Hisashi realized what was going to happen, "Oh shi-" it let out a huge shrieking noise as every one of them came charging at the survivors.

"RAGHHHHHHH!" it screamed as the hoard turned it attention to the school and began to charge towards the survivors.

"RUN!" Hisashi screamed, as subtlety was no longer needed, they ran as fast as they could, Hisashi took point as he bashed them in the head with Takashi's bat, Saeko guarded the rear as they made their way to buses, one of the students collapsed as he fell he grabbed Shido's leg begging for help, only to be kicked in the face by the teacher as he made his escape leaving the student to his fate.

"Sorry my boy...only the strong can survive this hell" he said as he ran away ignoring the boys screams of pain and agony as he was ripped limb from limb by the hoard.

As they finished piling on a terrifying roar shock the building, standing on the top of the stairs of the courtyard stood a deformed beast that looked similar to a large gorilla with a canine face, its skin was dark pink that resembled muscle and flesh, its claws were almost bone like but gleamed like metal in the dying light of the sun.

Its blood red eyes be into the survivors as it unleashed a terrifying roar that reverberated in their souls as the creature seemed almost ready to pounce on the group.

"Oh My God" Rei said as she saw huge beast come charging at the group, "Ms. Marikawa get this bus moving NOW!" she screamed at the teacher who was trying to get the bus started only for it to stall.

"It wont start! The engines stalled!" she yelled as she tried to get the bus started again.

As everyone panicked in the bus, Saeko was the only on of them calm as she prepared to fight the beast, she showed no fear as she readied her weapon for the on coming creature, she knew she would die…but at least in her mind there was one less parasite.

**BAM!**

But just as the creature lunged at her a black blur ran in front of her and blocked the attack holding the beasts claws in his hand, she was shocked at the mysterious figure before her as the people on the bus looked on in shock, the figure then pulled his right arm back and delivered a powerful punch into the creatures face sending it back about a meter until it crashed into a teachers car.

Mr. Shido's to be exact

When she was able to get bearing straight she stared at her savior as she studied his figure, she noted that his uniform was ripped and shredded, the sleeves were missing on one his fore arms and one pants leg was ripped from the knee down.

When he turned to face her she was shocked to see a handsome looking man staring back at her his eyes glowering blood red as they stared at her soul. She seemed almost entranced by his eyes before the returned to an almond brown colour.

Rei was the first to speak as she recognized their savior, "T-Takashi?" as she stared at her supposed dead former flame, Hisashi could only stare in shock as his dead friend was alive, Saya could not believe her eyes when she saw him punch that monster away like that it was unheard of, she motioned to Hirano to keep his nail gun aimed at him just incase.

The creature enraged at being denied its meal charged at the new comer and swatted him into a car denting the entire front part inwards, they thought he was dead till Takashi got out of the wreckage completely unharmed and proceeded to pick up the WHOLE car and then throw it at the creature sending it flying into the school wall.

Everyone's mouths dropped open as they watch Takashi throw a whole car at the monster before he charged at the beast again and proceeded to bash the living hell out of the creature, blood splattered in all directions as he unleashed all his anger on the monster his eyes glowing red as each punch was more deadly then the last.

"RAGHHHHH!" he yelled as he continued to punch and break the creature ever growing bloody face, the blood splattering the ground on a myriad of splashes and gushes.

The students in the bus could only watch in fear as Takashi went berserk on the monster, they jumped back when some of the blood splattered onto the window, the only one who was not afraid was Saeko as she watched the boy unleash himself on the creature, when she had looked into his eyes she knew she had seen them before, the same eyes she had when she brutally injured an almost rapist.

The eyes of a killer...

When it was over four tendrils sprouted from his back as they watched in horror as the body began to dissolve and be consumed into Takashi's body, Takashi felt different when he consumed the beast, suddenly his arms started to burn as red and black tendril swarmed around his arms he felt them changing, his fingers growing longer and sharper, the skin on his arms blackened and turned into a swarm of tendrils that glowed red on the inside and when it was done he let out a roar as he reveled his now 'Claw' like appendages, he turned his gaze to the hoard of 'them' as they came charging towards the survivors.

He roared at the hoard as used his new claws to rip them to shreds, he sliced at them bisected them and even disemboweled them as he went berserk on the hoard, all the while the occupants on the bus could only watch scared out of their minds as they watched him reduce the hoard into tiny pieces, Hisashi grabbed Saeko and pulled her into the bus as he closed the door behind him.

"WE GOT TO GO NOW!" he yelled as the undead bashed against the car doors in an attempt to feast on the humans inside.

"GET US OUT OF HERE NOW, YOU STUPID BITCH!" Shido yelled at the driver as Shizuka tried to get the bus started again, after one last attempt the bus roared to life as it shot out of the drive way, but now they were surrounded by 'them' as they clung to the side of the bus.

They stated to break the glass and reach in for the students trapped inside, "M-Mr. Shido what are we going to do" Yuuki Miku asked the scared teacher as she clung to his suit, the teacher was scared out of his mind he needed away out, he then grabbed her by the arm and lead her to the door.

"We give you to them, that should by us some time" he said as Yuuki screamed in protest as he dragged her to the door.

"Yeah fuck the bitch" her boyfriend Tsunoda said as he supported the teacher, Morita got up and pushed the teacher back as the girl clutched his chest.

"Fuck off man we aren't sacrificing her" he said now glaring at the teacher along with Saeko, Hisashi, Rei, Saya, Hirano and Shizuka as more of 'them' ponded at the side of the bus.

Shido growled as he readjusted his broken glasses, "Are you people insane…if we don't give them someone we are all going to die or worse that boy back there is going to kill us next" he said as he got up from the floor.

Then one of 'them' smashed throught the window as it grabbed a girl by the back of her uniform and tried to pull her out of the vehicle while Hisashi and his team tried to stop the monster, but just as Kohta was about to shoot at the monster a claw like appendage juttered out of the monster head as its hold on the girl loosened and the monster was pulled back.

What followed next was the horrifying sound of flesh being torn apart as the surrounding hoard was ripped and sliced to pieces, limps and heads flew through he air as blood splattered on the window causing all the occupants, except Saeko, to scream in fright as a corpse face planted in the window with a pair of blackened silver edged claws muttered from it chest.

As the body fell to the ground it revelad Takashi with his claws dripping with the blood of his foes, he then looked a the occupants in the bus "Keep driving the bus I'll hold them off," he said as the stunned students stared at the boy who now was attacking the ones in front of the bus as he threw a corpse at the front of the bus.

Shizuka surprised by the corpse accidently hit the accelerator and slammed into Takashi as he clung to the front of the vehicle, as the bus sped towards the gates with Takashi stuck on the front Saeko tried to tell her to stop the bus but Takashi raised his left forearm on instinct and a black shield formed out of his arm, shielding both him and the bus as they impacted at the gates.

The bus flew through the air as it landed on the road and start speeding down the hill, once the shield was gone Shizuka could see the road again as she drove further and further from the school.

Takashi on the other hand did not like being on the front of the bus so he turned around and knocked on the window, "Please stop the bus" he said calmly as the bus still speed down the street.

Saeko got up and slammed her bokken into the brake as Takashi flew of the bus and slammed into another car, he lay there for a second before getting up and start walking towards the doors, as Saeko went to open the door she was stopped by Shido "What are you doing, you can't let him in he will kill us".

"Yeah"

"He is right"

"Don't let that monster in"

Sounded throughout the bus as Shido's group opposed letting him in, "Listen to reason girl that 'thing' is not human if you let him in you'll kill us all" Shido said as he tried to control the situation.

Yuuki stood up as she glared at the teacher "Like any of us should trust you, you tried to throw me to 'them' you jerk" she said as Morita stood up and supported her, "She's right we shouldn't listen to you" as he glared at the teacher.

Hisashi calmly spoke up, "Besides if he wanted to kill us he would have just left us to those things back there, I think it would be safer to have him with us" he said as Rei stood up and glared at the teacher, Hisashi turned to face Saeko and said.

"Open the door for him"

She nodded as she opened the door and Takashi walked into the bus "Thanks" he said as he stood before the group before the bus continued down the road, it was awkward as the group just stared wearily at him, when Takashi spotted Rei he moved to confront her only for her to move back from him in slight fear.

It pained him to see her afraid of him, he looked around to see everyone else looking at him with fear evident in their eyes as the ones with weapons were cautious of him, he sighed as he was about to sit on the floor till a slender hand grabbed his arm.

He looked to see Saeko smiling at him softly, "Its ok you can sit next to me, my name Saeko Busujima" she said as she showed no fear in her eyes, he smiled back as he extended his hand to shake hers.

"Takashi Komuro it's a pleasure to meet you and thanks for letting me on the bus" he said as he sat next to her.

Hirano decided to speak up "Um hi Kohta Hirano um don't take it the wrong way but…shouldn't you be dead?'' he said as he was confused, he had heard that he died saving Rei and Hisashi.

He looked down at his hands as they rippled red and black tendrils before settling, "Good question…fact is I don't know myself, I mean one minute I was bitten and being ripped apart by them the next they are all dead and I'm completely healed" he said as he looked back to the otaku.

Saya stood up this time "Well whatever happened it looks like what ever has infected everyone else didn't infect you the same way".

"Maybe there is something special in his DNA" Miss Shizuka said as she added her thought to the group, "It is known that a disease or virus can change drastically in the human body, it looks like your body repurposed the virus to suit your needs" she said speaking from medical experience as a nurse.

"Maybe…" he said as looked at his ruined clothes, "Well if that was the case maybe it could give me some new clothes" he said as he slightly chuckled, suddenly tendrils surrounded his body as he jumped out of the seat in surprise, the other students except Saeko raised their weapons at him as the tendrils swarmed then disappeared leaving Takashi in brand new clothes.

His new attire consisted of black combat boots; dark grey cargo pants a dark red hoodie, a black leather jacket that had a red pattern on the back and white stripes on the biceps and fingerless gloves.

"Whoa" was all he said as he felt the clothes on his body "They feel real" he's said as he gave himself a one over, he nodded as he sat back down, Saya still in shock just muttered in coherent words till she eventually found her voice.

"W-what the hell how the heck did you get clothes" she said as she pointed to my new appearance.

"I don't know but the sensation I felt was like when I activated my claws…it felt natural" he said as he stared at his hands again, he still wondered what had happened to him, _'hmm I wonder'_ he concentrated and felt his hands become claws again as the steel flashed in the sun light.

Mr. Shido could now see the importance of having such an ally as he got up from his seat; confidently he made his way to the clawed teen, "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot, My name is-" he was cut off as Takashi placed two of his clawed fingers on his shoulders and the middle one on the top of his head.

He glared at the teacher as he forced him to sit back down the entire time his eyes glowed red before returning back to brown, "Don't think for a second I'm trusting your snake like ass" he said as venom dripped from his voice that made the teacher back further into the seat.

"W-why would I give you any r-reason not to trust me" Takashi pushed his blades further into the seat and placed his second claw near his crotch causing the teacher to start panicking full time.

"Don't think I didn't notice that little stunt you pulled back there both in and outside the bus" Takashi's voice darkened as he pushed the blades again further into the seat.

**"You left that kid behind to save your own ass when all you had to do was help him on to the bus, and again when you were going to throw that girl off the bus to save yourself"** his eyes glowed blood red as his face darkened by his hood giving him the appearance of the grim reaper.

Shido was terrified as he was held down by the boys claw like blades each getting closer to his being or his personal area, Takashi leaned in as he spoke the next words with deadly intent **"If you pull anything like that again…"** he used his claws to make a small scratch on his cheek as blood ran along the claw before being absorbed into his body, "You'll get more then just a" he stopped his claws reverting to normal as he suddenly clutched his head as he mind began to race.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory – Shido<strong>

_**The memory came blurred and disoriented but Takashi could see out of Shido's eyes as he was talking on the phone **_

"_**There has been a pesky detective by the name of Miyamoto that has been snooping around were he shouldn't…I hear you're teaching his daughter…set an example so he'll stop…" the man on the phone said to Shido**_

"_**Yes…father" Shido said as he hung up the phone as he went back to a bed with a high school student from Rei's class who only smiled as the cover fell to reveal she was naked.**_

_**The scenes that followed afterwards were him purposely holding Rei back a year causing her Father to back off his investigation as the man only glared at Shido's yellow disgusting eyes.**_

**Memory – end**

* * *

><p>Takashi raised his head as an angry snarl escaped his lips he grabbed the man roughly by his suit and slam him into the side of the bus "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"<p>

"Takashi!" everyone screamed as everyone raised their weapons at the teen but none brave enough to attack first, the teacher was so scared as he pissed his pants at the now enraged boy.

"TAKASHI STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hisashi yelled as he tried to reason with him.

"I SAW IT!" he yelled back, everyone was now confused by what he meant, "I saw everything you sick fuck" he said as he slammed the man into the window causing cracks to appear along the surface, he raised one arm back turning his arm into a claw.

"W-what do you mean" The teacher asked as piss dripped down his leg.

"The reason why Rei was held back a year" he said as everyone on the bus gasped, Rei's eyes widened at this.

_'He knows…how does he know'_ she asked herself as she watched him place the claws directly over the mans heart.

"Her father was running an investigation on a corrupt politician, the evidence he found would have put him away for life…but he knew that the man's daughter was in your class, so he made you his own son keep her back a year so he wouldn't turn in the evidence, that's why Rei was held back a year…that's why she…you sick fuck" he said as he pressed the claw into the mans shoulder causing a small amount of blood to trickle down his clothes combining with the piss on the floor.

As he was about to push further he stopped to see Saeko holding his arm back, as she gazed into his blood red eyes, "Let…go…Saeko…he needs to die" he said as retrained himself to shove her off, but she held on to his arm her eyes never leaving his.

"I agree he needs to die…but not by you, destiny will decide his fate not you" she said as looked into his eyes.

Takashi gazed back as he saw the look in her eyes…it was like she knew that if he did this he would regret it for the rest of his life, like she knew what it was like to be in this situation, he sighed as he dropped the teacher on to the ground into the piss and blood.

He glared back at the man as the bus pulled to a stop, "I refuse to be on the same bus as you…anyone who wants to come with me is welcome, I'm not asking or telling you to come, I'm just giving you the option" he said as he walked off the bus.

As he made his way two feet from the bus he felt a slender hand cup his own, he turned to see Saeko's smile as she decided to go with him, "I'll come with you" she said.

A moment later Rei, Hisashi, Saya, Hirano, Morita, Shizuka and Yuuki piled off the bus as they walked up to the teen, "we're with you man" Hisashi said as he placed his hand on his shoulder Rei nodding in agreement,

"You wouldn't last long without my genius you idiot" Saya said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I want to come too…Mister Shido is kind of a douche" she said as the group chuckled at the comment, Hirano saluted him as he held his Nail gun like a rifle "I'll follow you leader" he said in a military fashion as Saya just rolled her eyes.

"Hey its safer to be with the guy with the cool powers, so you got my support buddy" Morita said as Yuuki held on to his arm nodding her.

"I really don't want to be on that bus anymore" she said as she looked back to see Shido's pissed off face as moved to the driver's seat and drove off leaving the group in the dust.

Takashi nodded as he looked at this newly formed group, he knew now that he was responsible for their survival and he would use his new powers to protect them from anything.

"All right but first we need a place to stay any suggestions" he asked as Miss Shizuka raised her hand "I know we can got to my friends place it not far from here, it's duplex and it has a car like one of those tanks and it has some weapons we can use" she said a Hirano's ears perked at the word weapons.

"Ok well head there then we'll find everyone's family before heading to the police station" he said as the group started heading to the duplex, all the while Rei kept looking at Takashi's back as she had a sense of longing in her eye's.

"Takashi" she whispered as she noticed the swords woman walk close to him, and for the first time in a long time Rei felt…

Jealousy

To Be Continued…

**And scene here it is the edited version of Blacklight of the dead, please let me know what you think in the comments below, the reason I had the group leave the bus early is because they know it would be safer to be near Takashi and his new powers, also I wanted to start pushing the Takashi and Saeko pairing soon.**


	2. Chapter II: Are we Human or Dead?

**High school Of The Dead: Blacklight of the Dead**

When the school was invaded by 'them' Takashi, Rei and Hisashi tried to escape with Hisashi being infected and died…but what if Takashi was bitten instead of Hisashi and instead of killing him, it changed him into something else…something more.

**Hello and welcome to chapter two, last chapter Takashi had left the bus with his new team and three other characters, Hisashi, Yuuki and Morita**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Are We Human? Or Are We Dead?<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know what happened to me…am I human…am I dead…am I alive…or am I something else…I can't tell anymore…<p>

It was past sundown as we reached the duplex that miss Shizuka mentioned, as we went we encountered more of 'them' as they tried to kill us…

key word had been tried…

They were easily dispatched by myself and Saeko, for me I felt a weird sense of joy and excitement as I ripped them to shreds with my claws, every now and then I would look at Saeko as she bashed and killed 'them' with her Bokken, I could see it I her eye's…they were the same as mine, cold and twisted but regretful as well.

In no time we had cleared out the whole area of the new infected, we left the ones that had not changed because as long as we were quite they would leave us alone, the house was nice, very little personal effects, it would seem that whoever this person is she liked to travel a lot, me and the guys were going to check on the weapons the girls decided to take a bath…together.

I had to stop Morita from going to peek on them and I had to stop myself, I may not be human but I still had urges…I think that's the only good thing I have heard all day today.

* * *

><p>Sounds could be heard from the bathroom as the girls were busy cleaning themselves of the blood that had splattered on their bodies just to get here, it seemed even in a zombie invasion they could still find the strength to laugh and have a good time, Saeko was washing her back as her mind drifted to Takashi.<p>

When he had saved her from the 'hunter' as the group decided to call that thing, she had began to feel something warm in her chest, her heart would beat faster, she liked to talk to him more often then the others and she was fascinated and amazed at the way he used his powers in battle it was…alluring.

Takagi sitting next to her noticed that she was just staring off into space like she had something on her mind, taking advantage of this she grabbed the shower hose turned it to cold and then sprayed cold water on her ass causing her to moan out as the water hit her skin, she turned to see the Takagi grinning at her as she put the shower hose back,

"What's with you, you seem to be staring of into space a lot…oh I see your thinking of Komuro aren't you" she said with a knowing grin as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks in the background Rei slightly flinched and glared at Saeko as she saw the blush on her face, Saeko only smiled lightly as she faced the Takagi.

"Yes I was thinking of Komuro-kun, he seems to be a good person and a powerful person…I happen to find him quit attractive" she said as Rei glared in jealousy even more at Saeko.

Takagi nodded her head she slipped into the bath "I have to agree with you there" she said as the water went up to her chest "He is a good person, I have known him since we were kids, when I was little people would make fun of my pink hair and bully me, but then he came along and started to pick a fight with the bullies…he got hurt but he won, ever since then he treated me like a person and we become friends" she said as she smiled at the memory.

"I'll admit at first I had started to develop feelings for him, but in the end it was better if I has more of a sister to him then a 'lover' so to speak" she said as she glanced at Rei a small amount of hate in them as she settled into the bath.

Yuuki and Shizuka glanced between the three, as they was slightly confused about what was happening between the three ever since the topic of Takashi popped up, after a few minutes of awkward silence it was Shizuka who decided to break the ice.

"Speaking of Komuro I've been curious about his new…'abilities'…so to speak", she said as the four other occupants turned towards her, "back at the school I noticed that when he killed an opponent he would absorb or 'consume' the body into his own" she said as her face and tone of voice turned into that of a professional scientist or Doctor.

"For example when he killed the 'hunter' and consumed him, he was able to form those claw like appendages on his body…I think that when he consumes those with a unique genetic marker, his body attempts to compensate and reform into something that he would benefit from" she said as she went into detail.

"Another thing back on the bus, he cut 's cheek and the blood absorbed into the claw…then he suddenly knew everything about Rei's father and the truth of her being held back…I think when he absorbs a persons blood he gains their…memories….But its all just a theory at the moment, I wont be sure until I have some proper medical and scientific equipment" she said as she relaxed back into the bath as a happy grin appeared on her face as she downed a whole Sake bottle.

The other woman in the bath stared at the woman in confusion as they sweat dropped at her antics, but it did made them wonder…

What else could he do?

* * *

><p><strong>Main Bedroom<strong>

* * *

><p>Takashi stared as red and black tendrils swirled around his hand, he watched as the tendrils danced around his finger tips as if they were two animals chasing each other around trees, he focused on his hand as it transformed into the metal like claws he had used before.<p>

The metal glistened in the light of the bedroom as he moved his three metallic fingers occasionally causing a spark to happen every time the sharp metal scratched the other, he was siting on the bed his jacket, hoodie and boots dissolved away at his command leaving him in his cargo pants and red shirt.

He turned to see the other men in the room Hisashi, Kohta and Morita using a crowbar to open the weapons locker that was stored in the bedroom, they struggled and struggled as they pushed against the crowbar…but it did not budge.

"Huff, huff dang…who ever this woman is she did not want her weapons being stolen" Morita said as the others laid down on the ground as they tried to catch their breaths, Takashi raised an eyebrow at the three before walking over to the locker.

The others stared as Takashi inspected the lockers combination lock…he then punched right through the reinforced metal and ripped the door off the locker, the three others jumped and scurried to the back of the room as they stared in shock at his strength, "I got it open!'' he said as they face faulted on the floor.

After shacking off their shock the four went through the weapons stored in the locker, as expected Kohta went full gun otaku mode as he admired, inspected and handled each and everyone of the weapons in the locker, there was a pump action shotgun, 2 semi-automatic Honey Badgers with ACOG scope, 2 Carbine M4 rifles with a x8 range scope, a crossbow and suppressed combat pistol, as Kohta and Morita were cleaning the guns Takashi took the chance to walk out onto the balcony.

He looked out on to the city as pillars of smoke and burning orange glowed in the distance, with his enhanced hearing he could hear the sounds of screaming and rioting in the streets, he clenched his fist as he thought about all the people that were suffering right now.

"You ok man?" Hisashi said as he appeared along side Takashi,

"Yeah…I guess" he said as he looked at his hands again for the tenth time tonight, Hisashi saw this and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "What am I Hisashi…. am I alive…am I dead…am I even human anymore?" he said as he watched the tendrils swirl around his hand again, Hisashi looked at his friend before looking up to the starry sky.

"I wish I knew man…but I think you should see this as a gift not a curse" he said as Takashi raised an eyebrow at the white haired teen, seeing his confusion he decided to elaborate,

"Because now you have the ability to protect those who are close to you…I mean from what I've seen you have been bitten multiple times, smashed into a car then thrown off a bus at high speeds…"

"I also fell of a five story building" Takashi interrupted as Hisashi stared in shock at this.

"…Really?"

"Really" he said as they both shared a laugh, when the laughter stopped they both returned back to their serious expressions.

"But seriously…you have the power to protect this group, and while it frightens us…we have the utmost faith in you" Hisashi said as he placed his hands on the railing, they stood there in silence as they watched the city burn.

"I'm sorry…" Hisashi said as he broke the silence.

"What?" Takashi asked as he looked at the grey haired teen.

"I'm sorry that you got bite in my place and that you died, I'm also sorry for going behind your back with the whole Rei thing…I didn't mean to hurt you, its just that I found out her secret by accident when she was talking to her father…at first she was somewhat relieved to finally be able to talk about what was happening with her…we spent more time together and…well you know the rest"

Hisashi said as Takashi listened to his story, however he still couldn't understand why she couldn't tell him the truth…it hurt that she couldn't trust him, but that was in the past and he needed to get his mind set on the now.

"Its ok man…I guess she just didn't trust me as much as I trusted her…" Takashi said as he hid his face in bangs, the other teen looked at him with an amount of pity before Takashi stood straight and walked towards the door before stopping.

"I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?" he asked as he hoped to avoid the conversation entirely now, Hisashi shook his head in response as he walked off the balcony and down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

* * *

><p>Takashi went to the fridge and grabbed himself a juice carton when he heard a voice speak up from the stove, "Dinner should be ready soon, and tomorrows lunch" the voice now identified as Saeko's spoke to the boy who had his head in the refrigerator,<p>

"Man I love girls fridges every things s-" he was cut off as he pulled his head out of the fridge to see a sight that Morita had constantly spoke of in his weird perverted fantasies.

Standing in front of him was Saeko Busujima her hair tied in a high ponytail and wearing nothing but a black thong and a cooking apron, he quickly grabbed his nose to stop an oncoming nosebleed as he gazed at the magnificent sight.

"S-S-Saeko…are you sure you should be wearing something like that?" he asked nervously as he tried to look anywhere but the half naked girl in front of him, said girl looked at him in confusion as she played with them hem of the apron.

"Oh this old thing, yeah it's a little ridiculous our clothes are in the wash and this was all I could find that would fit me…do you think it's a little too revealing Komuro-kun~" she asked with a hint of seduction at the powerful teen who at this point was babbling incoherent words.

"No-No I hadn't noticed a _tit-_A Thing, we should be prepared they could come a _tit-_Attack" Takashi said as he was trying to not make the conversation uncomfortable as it already was.

Saeko just chuckled at the boy as he fidgeted in his place "Thank you by the way…for saving my life back at the school, not many people would do a thing like that for me" she said as she smiled warmly at the teen.

After finally able to compose himself he replied back "W-well it was nothing I just did what I always do…get myself into trouble to save the people I care about" Takashi said as he rubbed the space between his nose and mouth while grinning at the girl, Saeko chuckled in response before she looked at the boys hands.

"What is it like…being able to do the stuff you do?" she asked as Takashi had a serious look on his face as he shifted his left hand into the 'CLAW' power.

"It feels weird but also natural, like everything I'm doing has always been apart of me yet…at the same time its all so different, like most of the stuff I do is purely instinctual…and that's what scares me, because I don't even know if I'm Takashi Komuro…or someone pretending to be him" Takashi said as he saw his reflection in the blades, he felt Saeko place her hand on the claw which surprised him slightly as she stroked the palm and the blades of his claws.

"Well…I think that's you decision, you can think that your someone else, or you can just be who you are and do what comes naturally to you…then I think you'll have your answer" she said as she smiled warmly at the boy.

Takashi smiled at her as he shifted his claw back to normal as she hugged him in an attempt to make him feel better, he blushed at the contact before he returned the hug in turn completely unaware of the angry glares they were receiving from Rei as she watched the events from the stairway.

Suddenly they heard a dog barking very close as Takashi ran up the stairs completely missing Rei who tried to grab a hold of his forearm but missed by a hair, when he reached the balcony he saw Hisashi, Morita and Kohta standing as Kohta had a pair of binoculars in his hand as he handed them to Takashi,

"We got a problem Takashi look" he said as Takashi only pushed them back as his eyes glowed red as he zoomed in on a man and a little girl running down the streets towards the only other house with the lights on.

"It's a man and a little girl…it looks like they are trying to find shelter…" Takashi said as the others stared in shock at him, Saeko and Rei came up behind him when they heard the noise outside.

"You can see them?" Kohta asked as the teen nodded his head "Yeah I can also hear them…" Takashi said as he focused his sight and hearing on the two…

* * *

><p><em>"Open the door please"-<em>

_"Go away we can't take any more"-_

_"Please if not for me then for my daughter please''-_

_"Daddy?"-_

_"OPEN THIS DOOR OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BREAK IT DOWN"-_

_"W-Wait I'm opening the door''-_

_"thank you thank- HURK!"-_

* * *

><p>Takashi's eyes widened in shock as he saw the survivors stab the man in the gut with an improvised spear, right in front of the mans daughter he could hear them repeatedly saying sorry over and over as they closed the door and left the lights on so that the hoard would eat them.<p>

"Daddy…Daddy?" the little girl said as she ran over to her fathers body as he slumped onto the ground blood leaking out of his chest and his mouth, he tried to smile so as not to worry his daughter who held his hand as he began to cough up more blood,

"I'm…ok…sweetie I need you to run and hide…please…for me" he said as his eye grew heavy and he breathed a final time before he died, his daughter just cried as she held her fathers body all the while the hoard began to move towards the girl.

The girl noticed them and began to back away from them as a small white dog stood in front of the hoard as he barked angrily trying to protect the little girl as best as he could…but even he knew he might not survive.

Takashi growled in anger as the tendrils swirled around his body in an aggressive manner as he tried not to lose control, "Takashi what happened?" Hisashi asked a little worried about his friend as the tendrils seemed to roll over his body like black and red flames,

"They…they killed him, right in front of his own daughter just to save their own skin" he said as the group gasped in shock, he gripped the hand railing as the group began to talk about what they should do, all the while Saeko watched as Takashi seemed to be debating with in himself…he finally made a decision.

"Kohta…give me covering fire, everyone else pack whatever you can into the Humvee…I'll be right back" he said as his hood, boots, jacket and gloves formed on his body, before Takashi hopped onto the railing and then jumped off before the tendrils formed under his arms creating a mass of black and red mist as he seemed to fly through the air, he then came smashing on top of one of them as he slammed it into the ground creating a mass of blood and gore.

Alice and the dog looked on in shock as the strange man just landed in front of them, without turning to face the two he spoke to her, "Close your eyes please…its about to get ugly, and I don't want you to be scared ok" he spoke softly to the girl who nodded as she closed her eyes and held the dog closer to her.

She began to hear the sounds of flesh being torn apart and the sounds of gunshots echoing into the night, she peeked just a little and saw the man with claws on his hands rip into the hoard, she just stared as he seemed to kill any that came close to the two and the body of her dead father.

Takashi sliced and gutted them as he continued to slaughter the hoard, all the while his eyes glowed blood red.

'_I am…'_

He grabbed one by its head and then throws him into a group of them before spinning around and ramming his claws into another.

'_I am..I am'_

He slammed one onto the ground as he slammed his foot right through its chest and absorbs the corpse into his body, he then spun one in mid air and slice it in two before two tendrils quickly absorbed the body.

'_I AM TAKASHI KOMURO…AND I AM A HUMAN'_ he thought to himself as he finished off the last of the hoard as he released a loud roar into the night. "I AM A HUMAN!" he roared into the night as he his hands returned to normal now that the streets were clear, he turned around to see the little girl looking at him with both shock and awe as the dog seemed to just stare at him.

He slowly began to walk to the girl before kneeling down to meet her gaze "Are you alright?" he asked as he stared at the little girl, the girl nodded her head as she looked at the hooded teen as he pulled down his hood to reveal his brown spiky hair and hazel colored eyes,

"My name is Takashi Komuro…do you have a name?'' he asked as she nodded again.

"Alice…Alice Maresato…I'm-I'm all alone now…my daddy, my daddies" she began to cry again as she leaned into his embrace as she cried on his shoulder, Takashi only held the little girl as she let out her sorrow the little dog nuzzling against her in an attempt to comfort her, when they pulled apart they heard the sound of a jeep pulling up along side the house as Hisashi and Saeko got out weapons armed.

Hisashi wielding a Honey Badger and Saeko with her Bokken, "...Are they your friends" she asked as she was a little confused by the barely dressed women in the group, Takashi slightly chuckled at the girls question seeing Saeko still dressed in an apron causing Morita too bleed a lot from his nose while Yuuki glared at him.

"Saeko take her into the car…she has suffered a lot tonight, Hisashi help me move the body into the back…I'm not leaving it here in front of 'these' people, he deserves a proper burial" he ordered as the teen nodded as they picked up the body and wrapped it in one of the sheets on the clothes line.

after they placed it in the back of the truck Takashi turned around to glare at the occupants in the house who watched him in fear, he was tempted to burst down the door and give them a taste of their own medicine…but that would put him in the same league as them, as 'rats' scurrying over each other to survive with little remorse for others.

'_Not worth it'_ he thought as they drove down the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>Later after rescuing Alice<strong>

* * *

><p>The moon bathed the area in its brilliance as the group found themselves on the on the top of a hill close to the river a cherry blossom tree growing at the top as Takashi finished using his claws to dig out a grave for the dead father, they placed him in the grave as Takashi finished using his claws to write a few words on a large stone they found on the side of the river.<p>

The group (now fully clothed) stood in front of the makeshift grave as they placed a few candles they had grabbed from the house on to the grave, the words read…

'_Here lies Alan Maresato…a brave man, a better human being and a loving father, who gave his life so that his daughter can live'_

Alice stood along side Takashi as she clutched onto his pants legs as she silently wept for here father, after a few minutes of silence she looked up to Takashi and asked,

"Takashi-san…is-is it ok if I call you Big Brother?" she asked as she looked up to the hooded teen who only smiled back as he placed his hand on her head,

"yeah…you can call me Brother…because from now on I'll be your big brother ok?" he said as she nodded her head with small tears in her eyes as she looked back at her fathers grave.

"Goodbye daddy…I love you" she said as they got back into the truck as they began to head towards the river.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>The survivors in the house looked out of the window as a group of armed men wearing black-op suits armed with assault rifles and night-vision goggles searching the street for survivors, the man who killed Alice's father got out to greet the men.<p>

"OH THANK GOD YOU CAME…PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP US WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he said to the man with green Tri lensed goggles who was obviously the captain of the group.

"Ok sir I need you to calm down and tell me what happened here" he said as the rest of the survivors piled out of the house onto the lawn, the man began to explain the events that had transpired, leaving out the fact that they killed Alice's father.

"And then this kid just grew claws out of his hands like he was some kind of monster!...he consumed all of them!" he said as the captain looked on in interest.

"Interesting…have you told anyone else about this?" he said as his men began to line up beside him, the man shook his head

"No of course not, he have had no contact with anyone else since this all started" he said as the Captain nodded,

"Good" was all he said…

**BANG!**

He then pulled out his hand gun and shoot him in the head, the mans blood spraying all over the house, the survivors screamed in fear as the armed men opened fire on rest of them…children and all, killing them instantly leaving nothing but bullet riddled corpses, the man holstered his hand gun as he turned on his radio.

"This is BLACKWATCH Unit 4, we came across survivors who claimed to have seen codename: Zeus, all witnesses have been neutralized and there are tire tracks heading towards the river should we pursue?" the captain asked Command.

_-"Negative, we are already tracking him via satellite, for now burn the bodies and destroy all evidence of your involvement, you have your orders captain"- _the general said as he watched the footage of Takashi fighting the 'Hunter' and winning.

"Understood Sir…Men burn these bodies and the house we move out in five" he ordered as he and his unit began to set the place ablaze…leaving no evidence of their actions.

The General looked at the footage again as Takashi consumed the 'Hunter' into his body, he then glared at the image before looking down at the file of Takashi Komuro with the word Codename: Zeus written on the front with all of his personal information and pictures taken from the schools surveillance system.

"What are you?" he said as he looked at the image of Takashi staring back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter…here it is Chapter two, after along time I might add, sorry for the late delay Uni has just started up and I've been busy with Orientation to write anymore before school starts hope you enjoy.<strong>


	3. Chapter III: Sword, Hammer of The Dead

**High school Of The Dead: Blacklight of the Dead**

When the school was invaded by 'them' Takashi, Rei and Hisashi tried to escape with Hisashi being infected and died…but what if Takashi was bitten instead of Hisashi and instead of killing him, it changed him into something else…something more.

**Hello and welcome to chapter three, last time Alice Maresato lost her father and has joined up with Takashi and the others, meanwhile BLACKWATCH continues to monitor Takashi for reasons unknown**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Sword and Hammer of The Dead<strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since this outbreak started I've been debating and wondering to myself, what am I? For all I knew I was some type of monster forged by God to fight the other monsters, or am I a monster sent to destroy what's left of humanity after witnessing the horrible acts that humans can do to others…like killing a little girls father just so they can save their own skins.<p>

But I don't care at the moment, all I care about is keeping everyone alive and being a brother now to Alice…it's the least I could do.

Right now we are headed across the river in hopes of finding our family, Takagi's house is closest so we'll head there first, then we'll head to the police station and finally my house…hopefully 'they' haven't reached them first.

But I have this strange feeling…that we are being watched.

* * *

><p>The Sun was now halfway in the sky as the group of survivors rode on the Military Humvee, after the group had buried Alice's father they made a push towards the river, there were a few of 'them' around the river but they were easily defeated by the group namely Saeko and Takashi the only one who could fight without making any noise to attract more of them.<p>

Kohta sat on the roof with Alice, Takagi and Yuuki as the four were on the look out for any of 'them' on the other side of the river, meanwhile Takashi, Hisashi, Rei, Saeko and Moirta were getting a little shut after dealing with the majority of the hoard, Morita sat in the passengers seat next to Shizuka, Rei was between Hisashi and Takashi while Saeko rested on his lap on his right side, at the moment there was peace.

"Row~Row~Row your boat gently down the stream~ merrily~merrily~merrily~life is but a dream~"

Kotha, Alice and Yuuki sang together as they did their best to make sure that Alice was happy and to help he get over her fathers death, "That was fun Kotha-san" Alice said as she held the dog in her arms, "Alright now lets sing the filth version" "Ok" Alice said as Kohta pumped his fist into the air.

"Shoot~Shoot~Shoot your gun, Kill them all right now! Bang!~Bang!~Bang!~Bang! Life is but a scream! ~" He sung as Alice only laughed at the lyrics while Yuuki giggled as Takagi got angry and slammed her hand on the roof.

"h]Hey don't teach a little girl a filth song like that, you got it don't bastardize Mother Goose" she ended with a glare that made Kohta shrink a little in fear "O-ok" was all he said Alice only laughed at the two with Yuuki giggling at Kotha's sacred face "Yes ma'am".

Suddenly the jeep jolted as it woke up Morita, Hisashi and Rei from their slumber while Shizuka turned to them "Hey we're almost there" she said as the others regained their bearings, Rei turned to see Takashi sleeping peacefully as she smiled warmly at him think of how cute he looked sleeping, then she noticed Saeko sleeping on his lap and the spark of Jealousy reignited in her heart as she glared at the pair.

Hisashi looked at his 'girlfriend' as her jealousy began to show on her face for a third time, he had noticed her glaring at Saeko every since Takashi came back from the dead, he knew that she had feelings for himself…but deep down he knew that she still loved Takashi, in a way it made him a little happy knowing that he hadn't completely stolen Rei from him…but he now noticed that Takashi was spending more time with Saeko, and that made him a little nervous in case Rei ever decided to go insane with jealousy and put everyone at risk for her own selfish desire.

So for now he needed to make sure she was happy and content with him and hopefully not do anything crazy, Rei not liking the close proximity of the pair and grabbed Takashi by his cheek and pulled.

"AAHHH!" Takashi yelped as he was rudely woken up by his ex-girlfriend.

"Rei what the hell was that for?" he asked as he looked at the jealous looking girl as she glared at his lap, "Must be nice?" she said as he followed her gaze to his lap.

"what are you-AHHH!" Takashi yelped as he noticed Saeko sleeping extremely close to his lap, he school blouse opened up a little that he could see down her shirt, he new short black skirt revealed he long legs and a bit of her ass to him, she looked down right sexy to him, she woke up as a bit of drool was running down her lips giving her bit of cuteness.

Before Takashi could speak Rei attached her self to his left arm as she sneered at the girl "Good morning sleepy head, you're drooling" she said with a small amount of snarky in her voice that only Hisashi, Morita and Saeko could pick up on.

Takashi unaware of the atmosphere only looked out the window at the blue sky as he began to formulate a plan, "Alright as soon as we get to the river bank, I'm going to find a high place and scout out what I can see, then we head to Takagi's house its a mansion on top of a hill, mine and Rei's family are a bit behind the mansion near the police station and the elementary school, Hisashi Morita what about your family are they close by?" he asked the two as they shook their heads.

"My parents are researchers working at one of the main facilities of GENTEK in the center of Japan, I don't know if they are even alive if the outbreak started there" Hisashi said as he remembered the news was able to pinpoint that the outbreak started in the center of Tokyo.

Morita spoke up next, "And my parents are visiting my grandparents out in the countryside so they are probably safe there, Yuuki said hers were heading to the elementary school, apparently that's were most of the survivors are heading" he said as Takashi nodded his head as he heard the information,

"What about you Saeko do you have any family?" he asked the girl next to him, completely missing the dark aura that formed around Rei.

"My mother died along time ago, my father Kage Busujima is away on business meeting with higher ups of the Japanese government, so I have no idea where he could be but I know he is safe thanks to his training" she said as she smiled at Takashi while Rei glared even more at the two, causing Moirta and Hisashi to sweat drop at the scene.

The jeep landed on the bank as Kohta pulled out his rifle taking aim as any of 'them' only there was no one around for miles it seemed, "There is no one around living or dead" Takagi said as she looked through the binoculars, Takashi and the others piled out so Shizuka could drive up the small hill, when they were at the top Takashi looked at the apartment complex in front of him.

"I'm going up to take a look ok" he said as he had his back to the group.

Takagi looked at him weirdly and with slight annoyance "Takashi it will take too long for you to get up there how ar-" she was cut off as Takashi sprinted towards the building and then started running…

Up the side of the building, like gravity didn't mean a thing to him black and red tendrils swarmed around his feet leaving imprints into the building.

The others stared in shock as they watched him defy all known laws of physics and just run up the side of the building, Takagi just sputtered incoherent words as she tried to make sense of what she just saw, the rest just stared as Takashi made his way to the top of the building in record time.

When Takashi made it to the top he felt amazing as he looked back down to the group that no seemed like ants to him, he looked out over the edge and looked around as he increased his sights and sense of hearing, he felt himself send out a pulse as the world in his mind was bathed in orange as the signal spread out, nothing happened so he assumed that it was clear.

He then jumped off the side of the building scaring the heck out of the others below, he felt a slight sense of peace as he was free falling from the side of the apartment before the black and red tendrils swarmed under his arms creating a black and red mist as he glided towards the ground right in front of the others who stared in shock.

"Takashi-nii that was awesome! Are you like a super hero or something?" Alice asked as stars were in her eyes as she along side Saeko was amazed by his amazing feat, he chuckled as he patted the little girl on the head.

"I don't know about being a hero Alice, but I guess I am super huh?" he said as the girl giggled in response.

"There doesn't seem to be any in this area, but don't let your guard down we still don't know how far they could have spread, everyone stay in the jeep, do not shoot unless you absolutely have to, I'll stay on the roof as we drive by incase there are any more of the mutated ones got that?" he ordered to the group who nodded in response as they piled back into the jeep.

The Sakura blossoms were in full bloom as they drove down the deserted streets, Takashi just stood on top of the roof his jacket and hood slightly billowing in the wind as the truck drove closer to the center of the district, he kept a watch out incase of anymore of them or worse the new mutated ones.

he still had no idea were these new ones came from but from what he could understand from Hisashi these new ones started to mutate back at the school, he looked at his arm from where the hoard had ripped his limbs off piece by bloody piece.

'_Could they…could they have changed…because of m-' _he was cut off as his sense went crazy as his vision zeroed in on one of the infected that came charging at the jeep, the creature lunged at him only to be bisected as Takashi's claws ripped him in two followed by four tendrils absorbing the body into his own,

"WE GOT INFECTED UP AHEAD!" Takashi yelled into the car as another came charging at him only for it to be grabbed by its head and flung painfully into a wall.

"TURN RIGHT HERE!" Saya yelled as she made Shizuka turn the car down a street, more of them landed on the roof as Takashi slashed and hacked at them,

"TURN LEFT HERE AND RAM THEM!" Takagi yelled as they rammed through a hoard of them, bodies flew through the air as Takashi hacked at the ones that tired to kill him, suddenly a flash of light caught his attention as his eye widened in shock, the car was headed down an overpass straight for a wired fence nailed into walls stopping the hoard from getting through.

"STOP THE CAR THERE'S A FUCKING WIRE FENCE AHEAD!'' Takashi yelled as the car skidded side ways only slamming the side of the car into the fence squishing any that were caught between the jeep and the fence splattering the windows red with blood.

Takashi saw that the hoard was now charging towards the car as he jumped off the roof and slammed into the first ones body riding the body like a surf board leaving a trail of blood on the road.

With little time to spare he slashed away with his claws as he ripped five of them in half before stabbing another in the gut and throwing it over his shoulder and slamming it into another, one tried to grab him from behind before a gunshot was heard as the infected fell to the ground with a hole in its head, he turned to see Kohta with his rifle smoking as he shot four more times into four other infected.

Saeko came out slamming her bokken into one then spinning around and slamming it into another, Hisashi got out and fired his gun spraying a few bullets missing some but hitting the others, Rei used her rifles bayonet attachment to stab them or slice off their heads as she and Hisashi stayed close to the jeep while Yuuki, Alice and Shizuka stayed in the car.

Morita poked his shotgun out of the window as he used the shotgun to blast a group of them back, unfortunately he was thrown back by the recoil and hit his head on inside knocking him out in the process.

Takashi sliced and slashed at the hoard as he tried his best to keep the majority of the hoard away from the others, blood flew through the air as he continued his slaughter of the undead his claws dripping with blood as he twisted around to slice three more of them in the chest, he turned to see Saeko making her way towards him as her wooden sword bashed them across the head, sometimes even dislodging them from their bodies.

He was about to tell her to turn back before a familiar roar shocked the group as they looked up to see two of the 'hunters' clinging to the side of the buildings as blood dripped down their jaws and sharp teeth.

They roared as they descended towards the most dangerous threat, mainly Takashi, he dodged out of the way as one slammed into the ground in front of him as the creature created a large crater in its wake, the second tried to attack Saeko but missed as she dodged out of the way as she did her best to avoid the creatures sharp claws.

Takashi roared in anger as he ran up to the first on and slashed at the creatures legs causing it collapse on to its knees as it roared in pain, he then jumped on to the creatures back as he hacked and slashed at the creatures back until the spin eventually snapped and the beast fell dead on to the ground.

before he got a chance to absorb the creature he turned to see Saeko fighting against the second beast as it tried to skewer her with its claws, unfortunately she tripped as her foot caught on one of the dead bodies.

"DAMN IT SAEKO LOOK OUT!" he said as he dashed towards the attack.

He made it as he took the attack for her as the creatures claws dug into his flesh before jutting out of his chest, he coughed up blood as the attack nearly destroyed his heart.

"TAKASHI!" the group yelled as they say their friend be impaled by the monsters claws, Rei's and Saeko's voice being the loudest as they saw the boy they admired/liked take a seemingly fatal wound to the chest.

Takashi roared in rage as he dug both of his claws into the monsters face as he then ripped the monsters head from it body effectively killing the beast.

He collapsed to his knees as his wound began to close, but he felt weak as he lost too much blood from the hunters attack, "Takashi! Are you alright" Saeko asked as she helped him to his feet, he was about to respond before he noticed more of 'them' limping towards them too many to count as he tried to summon up his claws but he grunted in pain as his hands remained the same.

"D-damn it I took to much damage, I can't form my claws" Takashi said as he tried to get to his feet, he turned to see the hoard was now blocking their way back to the group…they were trapped.

"Saeko…you have to run right now, get back to the others while you still can" Takashi ordered as he tried to get her to run away, but she wouldn't move as the hoard grew closer to them.

"No I'm not going anywhere with out you" she said as she raised her bokken to the hoard, she charged at them as she bashed as whacked away at their heads effectively killing them, Takashi turned to see the others back at the car as they fought off the hoard, he clenched his fists and closed his eyes as he tried to come up with a plan.

'_Damn it…damn it…I can't let them die…damn it…damn it…'_ Takashi thought as he grew angry at the fact that at the moment he was useless to do anything to help, suddenly the tendrils swarmed around his body as more of them drew closer to the survivors, he opened his eyes as he screamed.

"DAMN IT!" as the tendrils shot out of his body spreading all over the area but missing Saeko and the others.

The group gasped in shock as the tendrils grabbed each and everyone of 'them' around him and dragged them back to the center before exploding in a shower of blood that was absorbed into Takashi's body, when it was over there was a large hole in the hoard of 'them' as Takashi was kneeling in the center of a large crater, the tendrils swarming around his body as the others stared at the 'devastation' that he caused.

Saeko slowly walked towards him, as he had not moved since unleashing that attack, she was worried for him when he looked up to her blood splattered on his face as his eyes glowed blood red,

"Are you ok Takashi?" she asked as he slowly stood up only to collapse on one knee as she rushed and grabbed him by the arm and helped him up.

"Y-yeah I'm fine…but whatever I just did drained me…" he said as he tried to form his claws again only for it to fail as they remained human, he looked over to the others to see that the hoard that was attacking the group was now limping towards them.

"It looks like they are coming this way…good at least the others will be safe" he said as he noticed that 'they' had forgotten about the survivors and were now focused on them, before he could say anything else someone yelled out.

"GET THE LADDER! GET THEM OUT OF THERE!" as they turned to see a group dressed in firefighters equipment blast some of 'them' away with high pressured water cannons, while the others helped the survivors over the fence and to safety.

"Um I don't think they are with the fire department" Saeko said as she and Takashi watched them save Takagi and the others.

"For the moment I think its best if we get away from these lot" Saeko said as she noticed the hoard was limping closer to the two.

"Agreed" Takashi said as he and Saeko moved up the stairs until they were above the hoard, Takashi watched just as one of the fire fighters took off their helmet to reveal a woman with long hair similar to Takagi but darker.

"Who is that?" Saeko asked as she had never seen the woman in her life, "That's Takagi's mother…fucking hell we're saved" he said as he smiled, but stopped as he saw that the hoard had now cut off any chance for them to regroup with the survivors.

"I don't think help is coming anytime soon" Saeko said as she noticed the hoard as well.

"And I'm too weak to use my powers till I heal…I know this area I know another way to Takagi's house come on" Takashi said as Saeko nodded and followed him.

Rei watched as Takashi and Saeko turned away from them and started running in another direction, she could not help but feel anger towards the purple haired girl as she watched her former boyfriend run off with her.

"Where are they going?" Morita said as he watched them disappear, Kohta spied them through his scope as they disappeared.

"They know its too dangerous to try and take on this many of them, and what ever Takashi did probably weakened him to the point that fighting a large group of 'them' will put his and Saeko's life in danger" he said as he thought about the situation.

"Takashi knows these streets he can get to Takagi's place easily we just have to have faith in him" Hisashi said as he helped his girlfriend up from the ground, he frowned when he saw a scowl across her face pointing in the same direction that Takashi and Saeko left in, Kotha felt a tug on his pants leg as he looked down to see Alice looking up to him with a look of worry in her eyes,

"Kotha…are they going to be alright?" she asked as she was worried about her new family, Kotha smiled as he patted her on the head.

"Of course they are Alice its Takashi and Saeko we are talking about they will be just fine" he said as he comforted the girl.

Saya hearing this ran over to the edge of the fence loud enough for the pair to hear, "I'LL BE WAITING…COME TO MY HOUSE ON THE HILL!" she yelled as the two began their decent into hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>A infected man limped down the street completely unaware of the world around him as he began searching for something or someone to eat, from the looks of it he was once a salary man that was unfortunate to get infected by a fellow co-worker, this man could have had a wife or a family that he either cared for deeply or he could have hated his life and been having an affair with his wife and family or he could have been living a lonely life with no one to care for except maybe a house cat or pet.<p>

None of that mattered as Takashi slammed his fist straight through his chest as the four tendrils sprung out of his back and began to consume the body, Takashi felt a bit of his strength returning as he finished consuming the man he then charged at an expensively dressed woman and crushed her head between his palms as his body absorbed the remains, he turned to see Saeko smashing away at more of them with her Bokken as a ferial grin was on her face as she relished in the slaughter.

Takashi looked to see a larger group of them limping towards them, they hid behind a wall as they saw the hoard blocking the hill to Takagi's house.

"Damn too many here too…we need to keep moving" he said as they took a different direction, as they were running up another street something caught Takashi's eye as he stopped and looked at a motorbike store, he grinned as he got an idea.

As they entered the store they noticed that the place was empty except for the motorbikes and all the stock of leathers jackets, bags and helmets,

"I'm going to find us a ride you pick out what we need" he said as he began to search the store.

"That's alright but tandem is dangerous…this isn't a date you know" she said as she cast him a cheeky grin, he was confused until he turned around to see a poster with a man and a woman holding each other affectionately as they rode on a motorcycle, he slightly chuckled at her joke.

"By the way are you feeling better now…can you use your powers again" she asked as she was still concerned for the mans health, Takashi looked at his hand as it morphed into a claw before it instantly transformed back into a hand.

Almost back to full strength…it seems I need to consume in order to heal any serious injuries" he said as he looked at the girl who had a down trodden look on her face.

"I'm sorry Takashi that you got injured…you told me to leave and I didn't listen to you I have shamed myself" she said until she felt two arms wrap around her bringing her into a hug.

"Don't worry about it, the important thing is your safe and that's all I care about" he said as he failed to notice the blush that grew on her face.

As they separated Saeko turned on a light in a separate room and found an interesting vehicle, it was an Argo 8x8 Avenger 700 utility transport vehicle, she grinned as she called Takashi over "How about this?" she asked as he came into the room.

"Oh hell yeah" he said as he placed the bag in the back and tested the steering.

"Did I ever tell you how much I enjoy your taste?" she said as he scratched the area between his nose and mouth while smiling at her.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of a motorbike could be heard as the infected turned their heads towards the sound as two teenagers rode down the rode in the vehicle, they speed down the highway Saeko began to speak up over the noise "Things are about to get interesting" she said as they got closer to the river.<p>

"You got that right" he said as he increased his speed as they infected began to chase after them.

"I don't suppose you have a plan do you, Feel like sharing it with me?" she asked as he concentrated on the road.

"I do but…" he said as he trailed off.

"But what?" she asked being a little curious about the boys plan,

"It might get a little too interesting" he said as he grinned at her, she grinned in return

"Don't worry what you give me I can handle".

The vehicle jumped in the air as they landed at the bottom of a small hill near the river, they turned to see the infected stumble and fall down the slope as they crashed into the ground.

"Hah they can use the stairs but they can't go down the slopes" Takashi said until they heard a screaming roar as some of the new infected lunged from the top towards the pair, but Takashi grabbed one as it lunged at him and ripped it in half and absorbed its body,

"Well except those ones" Saeko said as she saw the others getting back off the ground.

"HOLD ON!" Takashi said as he revved the engine and drove straight for the water Saeko screaming at him

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she said as they sailed through the air, they landed in the water as it splashed down on both of them.

"Sorry I forgot to mention that this thing was amphibious you ok Saeko...Saeko?" he asked as he turned around "Saeko-AHHH!" Takashi said as his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

The sight he saw would be burned into his memory forever as he saw the Busujima soaked to the bone, her white shirt had gotten so wet that he could see her floral pattern bra showed through her shirt, Takashi had a full blown blush on his face as he stared at the girl till she covered herself with her arms,

"G-geez you don't-you don't have to stare" she said as she was clearly embarrassed at her state of dress…despite the fact she once stood in front of him with nothing but an apron and a black thong.

Instantly he was stuttering out an apology "R-right s-sorry I phew I-" he continued until they were able to get to a small island in the middle of the river, Takashi got out first as he used his enhanced vision to see that the hoard was staying away from the water,

"It looks like they are staying away from the water…we should be safe here till they go away"

"Achoo" he stopped when he turned around to see Saeko holding herself as she tried to keep herself.

"Oh shit sorry Saeko" he said as he reached into the backpack and pulled out a black singlet and handed it to her.

"Here you should change we don't want you catching a cold now do we" he said as he smiled at her causing her to blush a little before taking the singlet.

"Thank you" was all she said as she grabbed the singlet from him.

While she was changing Takashi turned his back to her and placed two fingers on his forehead as he willed himself to not look at the girl undressing herself, when she was done he turned to see her placing her hair into a high pony tail and stretch so that she could rest for a while, he blushed when her saw her breast be pushed by the shirt she stopped when she saw him staring at her.

"What's the matter don't you like it" she said with a sultry voice as she posed a little for him, he instantly blushed as he waved his hands in front of him.

"N-no just the opposite actually" he said as he was blushing madly, she giggled at him as she saw him fluster a little.

"God you're such a sucker, can't you tell when I'm just fucking with you" she said as he blushed more.

"Right-Right of course you are" he said as he blushed and looked away, after a minute of awkward silence he turned back to look at her

"Hey um…have you ever had a…boyfriend or something?'' he asked her she looked at him before asking

"Excuse me" she asked with a slightly coy smile on her face.

"Sorry I was just making conversation…I mean someone like you might have had a crush or something" she was silent as her eyes clouded as if she was reliving a memory,

"I did once…I even thought it was…love" she said as Takashi looked away a slight look of disappointment on his face.

"It looks like it ok now, most of them are gone now" Saeko said as she pointed towards the now empty river bank

"Right" Takashi said as they returned to the buggy.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p>Later the pair found themselves racing down the road as the noise of their vehicle attracted more of them, "it looks like you and I get more popular as we go along" she said as more of 'them' chased them down towards the park.<p>

Takashi only grinned as he speed faster to the park suddenly the buggy jumped into the air as it landed in the parks fountain once a gain splashing them with water, Saeko glared at him as she whipped the water off her face

"Jesus do you enjoy getting me wet or something" she said as Takashi just looked at her and grabbed a roll of tape out of the bag.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he tied the handle and the throttle so that the vehicle would turn right.

She then noticed that the buggy was only going round and round in the fountain as the noise attracted more of them to the sound, "I see…smart" she said as he grinned at her,

"We can take the east exit it should take us to the back of Takagi's house" he said as his claws formed on his hands "It looks like I can cause some more damage now" he said as he claws flashed in the dying light of the sun.

Saeko grinned as she jumped out of the vehicle and smashed one of them across the head killing it instantly, she then ducked under another as she slammed it into the ground, she then spun her Bokken around as she held the tip to one of their throats

"God you reek…I know your dead but would a little hygiene hurt you" she said as she then slammed it into the air before landing in the fountain only to be trampled by the wheels of the car.

Takashi watched as she continued to slaughter the group of undead completely entranced by her moves "Holy shit…she's a maniac" he said as he rushed after her slicing and dicing any in his way.

Suddenly she stopped as she came across a group of undead children, their eyes white and skin pale as blood leaked from their wounds, she froze as they drew closer to her.

"Saeko…Saeko what the hell are you doing!" Takashi yelled as he ran towards her, his claw reverting into his fist, just as the child lunged at her Takashi appeared as he slammed his fist into its face and sent it flying into a metal railing causing the metal to bang and produce a loud vibration that drew all of them towards the pair.

"Shit come on!" Takashi screamed as he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her away from the hoard.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

* * *

><p>The pair found themselves in front of an Shinto shrine as Takashi dragged her inside and place a wooden beam on the door, using his enhanced vision he quickly found a the candles in the room as he produced the lighter they picked up at the shop and lit them bathing the room in a warm orange glow allowing them to see, he turned to see Saeko sitting on the ground as she held herself as she just stared at the ground like she was ashamed at herself.<p>

"Saeko…what happed back there" he asked hoping she would answer him, she didn't as she just continued to stare at the ground.

"its too dangerous to go out at night…we'll stay here until sunrise and then leave right away ok" he asked only to receive silence, seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer from her anytime soon he walked over to the shrine as he inspected the swords there.

"Whoa" he said as he removed the sword from it scabbed revealing that the blade was in fact real, "This is…real hey Saeko check this out" he said only to receive more silence from the girl, sighing he pulled her top clothes out of the bag and placed them on the ground in front of her

"I'll let you get changed ok" he said as he went behind one of the curtains, after a minute or so he heard her say "I'm done" which meant that he could come back around and sit next to her by the candle.

They sat in silence, as they didn't look at each other, finally it was Saeko who spoke up as she asked him "you're not going to ask me what happened back there?" Takashi shook his head as he turned his attention back to her.

"For you act that way…it must have been something serious" he said as he looked at her, she turned back to face him as a sad look came on her face.

"If you don't mind I just want to talk about it…you did bring it up after all" she asked as he nodded and began to listen to her fully.

"I started thinking about it…the fear" she said as she was refereeing to what happened at the park, the look in her eyes.

"Because of the little kid is that it?" he asked only to see her shake her head.

"To tell you the truth it wasn't about that at all…remember when you asked me back at the sand bar if I ever had a crush on somebody" she said Takashi blushed slightly.

"Oh right about that I'm sorry" he said.

"No its ok…I mean hasn't everyone…I never told anyone…because I don't feel I have the right to" she said as Takashi looked confused

"But I figured you could get anyone you want" as he began to wonder why she would think that.

"Even though I nearly killed someone?" she asked as Takashi stared at her, she continued as he remained silent "Four years ago I was attacked on the streets at night, I had my practice sword with me, and once I started…I didn't stop…I couldn't stop…I was…he was…. after I told the police what happened they gave me a ride in the police car".

"But it was just self defense?" he said as he was confused about where this was going.

"It may have started out that way but…to be honest I enjoyed…just letting the rage out it was…bliss…when I knew I had the upper hand I felt so calm, I pretend I was terrified and then when I had him…I attacked…I fought till there was nothing but blood and bones…. it was bliss absolute total pleasure" she said as she began to get a mad look in her eyes.

"That's me! That's who I am cant you see the power and control over someone's life…does any one like that deserve love!" she said as she stared madly at him.

"But ever since this has happened I felt that way too!" he said as he remembered slaughtering all of the infected, the hunters and threating Shido with his powers, Saeko only looked at him as he told her.

"But you became that way when this happened…I was already like this…its almost like its gotten worse…like I'm a monster" she said until she felt him place a hand over hers causing her to look up at him as he stared into her eyes.

They stared at each other as the soft sounds of the rustling trees and the small flame in the room was all they could hear, finally he spoke to her "Don't say that...don't ever say that" he said as she stared at his shaking form.

"Don't ever call yourself a monster" he said as he eyes shifted to red

"not when there is a true monster in the room" as she gasped at him slightly

"Saeko…I don't care about what happened, maybe he deserved to die maybe he didn't I don't care! But ever since this has happened, what I've become I've been afraid…afraid that one day I'm going to loose control of my powers and kill everyone I care about, that I'll become a true mindless monster devoid of my humanity and sanity…but I'll still fight and if I do become a monster"

"Then I'll be a monster that kills other monsters…but until then I'll stay by your side, forever if I have to, because I care about you Saeko, and I won't let those dead mother fuckers take you ever" he said as small amount of tears filled her eyes, soon they started to close the gap between them as they embraced in a kiss as they flame blew out.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Takashi peeked his head out of the door his hood pulled back, Saeko was fastening her new sword to her waist as they stepped out of the shrine, "We'll take the back way, we should be able to get to Takagi's house in about twenty minutes by foot" suddenly they heard a moan as they saw a hoard of 'them' coming towards them, he was about to charge at them until he felt Saeko place her hand on his as she readied her sword<p>

"Let me…I'm feeling better now thank you" she said as she stepped in front of them and pulled her sword out in lightning fast speed as two of 'them' lost their heads, she then turned around as she bisected one in half as blood flew through the air she grinned as she saw the blood flying before her _'this is it'_ she thought.

She then kicked one on the ground as she brought her blade up _'This is it'_ she thought as she stabbed it in the brain, she then spun around and sliced more of them in half, she then charged at them as her blade sliced them in half.

_'this is me'_ she thought, suddenly the ground shook as a huge fat looking monster with huge stone like fists came charging at the pair, before Saeko could dodge Takashi came charging at the beast slamming his feet into the monsters face causing it to stumble backwards, Takashi back flipped in the air as his claws grew out of his hands, Saeko charged as her blade sliced at the monsters soft belly causing it to stumble back in pain.

Takashi dodged as it brought its fist down on the ground causing spike to shoot out of the earth as it continued till it destroyed the shrine, Takashi and Saeko then proceeded to slice and cut into its large stomach as it roared in pain, when it was weak enough Takashi jumped onto the monsters body as he plunged his claws straight into its brain repeatedly until it collapsed on its back, like with the hunter four red and black tendrils grew form his back as it devoured the monster.

Takashi could feel his arms change again as he felt his arms grow heavier as his fists began to grow huge as they became spiked and glowing red on the inside as the skin had turned into stone.

Takashi and Saeko grinned as they charged at the hoard, Saeko slicing and cutting into their flesh as Takashi slammed his new 'Hammerfists' into the hoard reducing them to a paste like substance, he then jumped into the air as he came sailing down on to the hoard as his fists struck the ground huge spike grew out of the ground as it impaled all the remaining dead.

Saeko grinned as she finished off the last of her hoard, she could feel her heart beating, her breathing labored and her she could feel her self become wet _'YES!_' she screamed to herself as she relished in the fight.

After they were done they continued to run till they could see the mansion dead ahead, but before they could get there Saeko stopped him as she grabbed his hand "wait a minute" she looked into his eyes as he stared back into hers.

"You meant…what you said right, because if that's the case…we'll both be monsters together" she said as she squeezed his hand, he looked at her before grinning and screaming "HELL'S YEAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the mansion<strong>

* * *

><p>The group were waiting at the back of the mansion as they waited for the pair, "Kotha why are we waiting here" she asked as she was wondering why they weren't waiting at the front,<p>

"I have a feeling that they would be coming from the back if they wanted to sneak in" Kotha said as he kept looking out the back, suddenly Zeke started to bark as they saw two individuals come up to the gate, Alice started to run towards the gate as Saya ordered them to open the gate for them.

But before Alice could get to them a group of guard of the mansion raised their guns and swords at Takashi as one of them pulled Saeko away from him, before Saya or anyone could do anything they heard a booming voice.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" the voice said as a tall looking man wearing a military uniform and a sword on his waist as some of the guards saluted him, the man was tall well built with short black hair and orange eyes similar to Saya's but more fierce then hers.

This man was Don Souichiro Takagi Saya's father and a political leader in an ultra-nationalist organization, he raised his hand as some of the men parted away as he stood in front of Takashi.

"I saw what you did back at the shrine from here…I'm sorry to do this to you Komuro…but I need to make sure you're not a threat to the other survivors here, lock him up until I deem it safe" he said as they others stared in shock,

"WHAT FATHER YOU CAN'T TAKASHI IS NOT A THREAT! HE-" Saya was cut off as Takashi raised his hand which silenced them all, he glared at the man in front of him "its alright Takagi…he has every right to be afraid of me" he said as he continued to glare at the man who glared right back.

"Takashi…" Saeko said as she watched him raise his hands and placed them at the back of his head, he turned to smile at her "I'll be fine Saeko…trust me" he said until one of the guards slammed the butt of his gun to the back of his head knocking him out cold as he blacked out.

"TAKASHI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back at the shrine<strong>

* * *

><p>An armed group of men began searching as they inspected the area, their guns armed as they continued to inspect the damage caused by Takashi and the monster, one of the rookies whistled as he ran his fingers over the protruding spikes as the bodies still hung up on the spikes, "Man…I do not want to be this guy I'll tell you what" he said as he looked up at the dead people.<p>

The squad leader placed his hand on his radio as he contacted HQ "Command this is BLACKWATCH Unit 4 we have confirmed visual that Zeus defiantly came this way, do you still have eyes on him?" he asked as he looked around at the carnage.

_-"Negative squad leader we lost visual when the satellite moved last night…maintain you position and report back if you find anything understood"-_ the communication specialist said as she gave the orders from the general, the squad leader nodded as he received his orders "roger that command we'll report back if we find anything over" he said as he hung up,

"Captain over here we found some bloody foot prints they seem to be headed in this direction" one of the soldier said as he came over to the soldier, he noted that they were evenly spaced as they moved away from the shrine and was headed to the high class district of the street.

The captain grinned as he followed the trail down the road "Got you" he said as he grinned darkly at the blood tracks.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene and that's it for chapter three of Blacklight of the dead, I want to take the time to thank everyone for their support and their comments, I must let you know that I won't be releasing any new chapters straight away as I have UNI starting up now, I might be able to write some on the weekends when I have time off but they won't be coming out as frequently but I'm not giving up on this story so relax and enjoy.<strong>

**Please review and subscribe in the comment box and enjoy**


	4. Chapter IV: The Truth and The Dead

**High school Of The Dead: Blacklight of the Dead**

When the school was invaded by 'them' Takashi, Rei and Hisashi tried to escape with Hisashi being infected and died…but what if Takashi was bitten instead of Hisashi and instead of killing him, it changed him into something else…something more.

**Hello and welcome to chapter four, last time BLACKWATCH is getting closer to their target as Takashi is knocked unconscious by the Takagi guard, what is his fate and the fate of those hiding in mansion, and the truth of the pandemic will be revealed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV: The Truth and the DEAD<strong>

* * *

><p>I really shouldn't be surprised, as soon as we got to Takagi's place I was knocked out and locked up, but to me its fine, humans are a scared and terrified race, as soon as they see something that's different or terrifying their instinct kicks in and their only response is to fight it or capture it.<p>

At least Saya's father didn't kill me on the spot I guess; maybe it was out of respect or kindness for his daughter or the fact that there was history between our two families.

In any case for the time being it looks like I'll be staying locked up in a cage for the time being, at least Saeko is keeping me company while I'm locked up, she hasn't left my side since I was locked up, some of the guards have been trying to usher her away from me…but when she flashes her sword they back off instantly.

But still…I feel like something bad is going to happen…and soon.

* * *

><p>Saeko remained where she sat as she stared at the still form of Takashi as he slept inside of the metal confines that the guards had threw him in, he had dissolved his jacket, hoodie, gloves and boots as he lay sleeping in the cage with only his black singlet and grey cargo pants, she herself had taken the opportunity to change as well as she was now dressed in a blue Kimono as she sat beside his cage like a princess that had fallen for the thief in the fairytales.<p>

She looked on sadly as she stroked his hair through the cage, she watched as he breathed in and out as lay still in the cage, she soon felt him move as he opened his eyes to see Saeko smiling down at him, for a moment he forgot everything the undead, his powers, the horrors and monsters…all he could think about was the beautiful woman staring back down at him as her eyes were filled with love and affection for the boy.

She smiled as she saw him stare back at her with the same look as her, he reached his hand out to touch her face only for his hand to jerk back as the chuff and chain on his wrist stopped him from reaching her.

He stared at it as he was brought back to reality, he was changed, chained and restrained deep in the Takagi manor basement, he sighed as he looked up at her face.

"How long have I been locked up?" he asked as wondered how long he had been locked up in the basement, the basement was clean and concrete so at least Saeko wouldn't get her clothes dirty, there were four guards stationed in the room as they had their automatic rifles on stand by in case Takashi tried anything.

"You've been here for three days now…Takagi-sama said it will take a bit longer till he is convinced that you are not a threat to the others" she said as she stroked the side of his head affectionately.

"I have tried to convince him you were safe seeing as he was my fathers pupil…but he is stubborn and convicted in his beliefs" she said as she was a little miffed at the situation being separated from her crush.

Takashi sighed, as he was able to bring his hand to hold hers as he sat back up so he was kneeling in front of her "Its fine Saeko he is just trying to keep everyone safe I actually admire that" he said as he stroked her hand through the bars.

"I'm actually surprised that he is allowing you to see me, normally they wouldn't allow anyone to meet a prisoner" Takashi said as he looked around at the armed guards, she smiled softly at him as she played with his fingers.

"Takagi-sama has allowed me to come see you out of respect for my father, but only that much…I believe he also thinks I can kill you if you try anything" she said as rested her head on his forehead the katana from the shrine right next to her.

"How are the others?" he asked as he felt her head on his, Saeko smiled at his devotion to his friends safety

"They are all fine, Saya is trying to convince her father to let you out…but he is still skeptical about you, Morita and Yuuki have been helping the other survivors out with Shizuka-sensei…I believe the two of them are 'dating' now, Hirano is allowed to keep his weapons thanks to Takagi-sama and Saya, Alice is missing you terribly but myself and Zeke have kept her company as best we can till you are free…she really misses her 'big brother' as she calls you" she said as they both slightly giggled at the girls innocents.

"What about Hisashi and Rei…how are they" he asked as he was wondering about his best friend and ex-girlfriend.

"Hisahsi has been helping Kotha with keeping our weapons in good shape, he is also taking charge of our group until you are released" Takashi nodded his head, "I was right to leave him in charge" he said as he looked into her eyes.

"As for Miyamoto-san…" she was silent as a memory flashed over her eyes that did not go unnoticed by Takashi.

Takashi noticed as he became slightly worried "Saeko…is she ok" he asked as she suddenly put a smile on her face,

"Don't worry she is fine she is just having a difficult time as of late" she said as she hoped to avoid the subject, Takashi could see she was hiding something but he figured she will tell him when she was ready.

"Ok…I trust you…maybe you should get something to eat I'll be fine ok" he said as heard her stomach rumble silently thanks to his enhanced hearing, she blushed slightly while she nodded her head.

"Ok Takashi, I'll make sure to bring you some food later ok" she said as all she got back was a smile and a nod, before she left she leaned her head through the bars of the cage and kissed him on the lips, he replied back as the kiss was short but sweet and loving unlike the passionate one they experienced back at the shrine.

"I'll shall return…my love" she said as she picked up her sword and exited the basement, leaving the boy with a blush and a happy smile on his face as he watched her leave, he then turned to the guards who was impassive as usual and decided to break the silence.

"So…got any cards?" he asked as the door closed shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's group<strong>

* * *

><p>While Saeko was visiting her beloved the others had gathered in one of the rooms provided by Takagi's father, at the moment they were discussing their next course of action once Takashi would be free, Hisashi acting as temporary leader sat on the bed as Rei sat beside him with Saya on her right and Kotha beside her, on Hisashi's left was Morita, Yuuki and miss Shizuka who was doing her best to comfort Alice as she played with Zeke as she waited for Saeko to return.<p>

Speak of the devil Saeko walked into the room as everyone turned to see her enter the room, Alice got off of Shizuka's lap and hugged the female sword user as she looked up to her.

"Saeko-nii is Takashi-niisan ok when is he getting out" she asked as she looked up to the kendo champ, Saeko smiled softly as she petted the girls hair in a motherly fashion.

"Takashi is fine Alice-chan…but Takagi-sama, the big man, won't let him out for a little while longer so be patient ok?" she said as the little girl nodded sadly as she went back to playing with Zeke.

As Saeko sat on a spare chair the others began to talk, "I don't know how much longer we can just stay here, we still need to get to Takashi's and Rei's house and find their parents as soon as possible, the problem at the moment is that Don Takagi is not allowing us to just leave, let alone letting Takashi out…Saya how goes it convincing your father?" Hisashi spoke first, Saya sighed as she adjusted her glasses

"father is still rejecting my pleas to let Takashi out, he still believes that its safer for us here then out there, I tried asking mother to convince him but she is having just as hard a time as I am, he is listening, but he is still not convinced Takashi is not a threat, he won't let any of us see him" Takagi said as she sighed out in exhaustion,

"Not all of us" Rei said as she glared at Saeko with jealousy burning in his eyes, Saeko returned her look with a frown as she was glared at by the girl.

"Have I some how offended you Miyamoto-_san_?" Saeko said stressing the honorific on the girl's name, Rei glared back at the girl.

"Of course not Busujima-senpai…I just don't see why Don Takagi is allowing you in to see Takashi while the rest of us have to wait until he is free" she replied her tone more aggressive.

"Don Takagi was my fathers pupil, he believes that as his daughter I can protect myself better if Takashi were to attack me, in his own belief, not that Takashi would in the first place" Saeko replied back.

"Oh so you get special privilege because your father was his kendo master, not that Saya is his own daughter for that matter," Rei said as she pointed at the pink haired girl who slightly flinched at being drawn into the spot light.

"Whether I have privilege or not has nothing to do with the situation at hand, I am asking what I have done to offend, ever since Takashi and I returned you have been giving me a rather strange look...almost as if you are jealous" Saeko said as she hit the nail on the head.

Rei flinched as she realized she had placed her self in the spotlight as everyone in the room was gazing at her attentively, she growled slightly as she got up off the bed and stormed out of the room while slamming the door shut rather loudly that it reverberated the room slightly, Hisashi sighed at her behavior as he placed his hand on his forehead, Morita placed a hand on his shoulder as he nodded to the boy.

"You ok man" he asked the obviously distressed boy.

"I'm fine…but back to the matter at hand, I think we need to stay here for a little while at least until Takagi-sama lets Takashi out and we're free to leave, in the mean time we should probably check our weapons and supplies and see if we can find out how this thing spread in the first place" Hisashi said as he took charge of the situation.

It was agreed upon between Takashi and Hisahi that if Takashi was unavalible or had finally gone rouge, that Hisashi should take lead of the group should anything happen.

"Kohta, Morita and I will check on the weapons, Takagi you try to learn anything you can about the virus, Yuuki and Shizuka try and help out with the wounded as best as you can and Saeko for time being I don't have anything for you to do but to look after Alice till Takashi is realized, is that ok?" he said as they all nodded at the boy, Saeko nodded as she patted Alice who had decided to sit on her lap while holding Zeke to her chest.

The other nodded as they left the room while Saeko and Hisashi stayed behind so that they could speak, Saeko knew what he was going to talk to her about, "I'm worried Busujima-senpai…Lately Rei has been acting more…aggressive so to speak concerning yours and Takashi's…relationship" he said as the girl nodded knowing full well that the former girlfriend was showing signs of jealousy.

"And I am afraid that she'll do something reckless that will get us all killed…what should I do? If I don't do something soon she'll eventually go off the deep end, but in a way I kind of want her to get back together with Takashi to ease the guilt I've carried since their break up, but I can't do that to Takashi, forcing him to get back with the girl that caused so much pain, which is why I want to ask you…" he said as he paused so that he could find the right words to say to the sword wielding girl.

"…Do you really love Takashi? Like truly love him?" he asked as the girl only looked blankly at the boy before she shifted her gaze towards her sword, the same sword that the pair had retrieved from the Shrine, the place where they both accepted the darkness that dwells beneath them.

When she raised her head to the boy she had the most sincere smile on her face that Hisashi had ever seen on anyone in his life and said.

"Yes…because he accepted me, darkness and all" she said as she gripped her katana tighter, Hisashi nodded.

"Ok…thank you, don't worry about Rei now I'll handle her for now" he said as he got up from the bed and proceeded to walk out of the room, but not before turning back to the girl and said "he is lucky to have you…treat him right" she nodded as he left the room.

She then got up and left after as she went to find Alice so that she could comfort the girl, she did not notice however emerging from behind the hallway curtain, a girl with orange hair with two antenna like strands poking from the top as she glared at the retreating form of the one who captured her former flames heart.

Rei growled slightly as she turned and walked down the hallway while muttering bitterly to herself.

"You can't have him he is Mine and I wont allow you or anyone else take him away from me…not again" were he final words as she disappeared in the dark hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>BLUE Command Center BLACKWATCH<strong>

* * *

><p>The General a tall silver haired man with a scar running down the right side of his face and deep blue eyes read the reports coming from his recon teams in Tokyo, he was not impressed with the results, it seems that even though it had been 10 years since the BLACKLIGHT Virus had lost most of its potency, the virus was still strong enough to cause substantial damage to their operation.<p>

Even with the events of New York dealing with Alex Mercer and then James Heller; the latter was the one responsible for wiping out the virus who then disappeared without a trace and the events wiped from public records, they still had little knowledge of how the virus regained its strength.

Because somehow the virus had regained its lost strength, and was tearing most of the regular marines and police forces apart, luckily all the members of BLACKWATCH and kept up their training and prepared for a scenario such as this, but still it was not enough.

According to the recent reports the Virus had escaped from one of their GENTEK facilities in Tokyo and had spread to multiple regions within hours, but reports also stated that the virus also escaped from multiple GENTEK facilities hidden in Russia, China, America and Europe simultaneously at the exact same time.

He also received reports that the virus regained it strength at a high school called Fujimi Academy, in Tokonosu City, it seems that the virus had regained it strength from there and then spread to the rest of the city with in hours, luckily it had not spread to the rest of the world yet…but it was only a matter of time before it would spread to the rest of the world.

To top it off it seemed as thought there was someone like Mercer and Heller running around with the exact same powers from his predecessors, a teenager by the name of Takashi Komuro, who somehow had become the new 'Zeus' as the Military had decided to call those with Mercer and Heller's powers.

To the General it seemed to be no mere coincidence, that the virus had escaped from multiple facilities at the exact same time and wreak havoc on the rest of the world, and to top it off a boy who had survived being infected and using the same powers from ten years ago it almost seemed like…

"General Kane…" a voice broke the man's thoughts as he turned to face one of the scientist in charge of the blacklight virus.

"Doctor Igou...sorry I was going over the recent reports from the fields what do you have" he said as the grey haired man similar to Hisashi in appearance except with glasses on walked over to the man as he typed a few keys into his data pad as a sequence of diagrams and DNA codes appeared on the screen.

"Its just as we feared General…the Blacklight Virus has regained its strength exactly down to the genetic code" the man said as he showed a sample of the first NYZ event and compared it with the most recent event.

"Sigh…this is bad if the Virus is at full strength then it will only be a matter of time till it spreads to the rest of the world…what about Zeus?" he asked as the man brought up the image file of Takashi Komuro.

"It does seem that the Takashi-san has somehow natural recreated the same strain that Heller and Mercer had when the Virus was first released, I know this boy and I don't think he is entirely responsible for this event" the man said as the General looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked as the man typed a few more keys into the pad as the satellite image showed the impact zones of the virus spreading from the Tokyo Building and another showing the virus spreading from the high school.

"It would seem that the Virus was actively seeking out Komuro or anyone else with a unique strain in their DNA, enough that the Virus could regain its lost power" the man said as the General nodded his head.

"Is it possible that Heller was responsible for the Viruses release? Like Mercer in the second NYZ infection?" he asked as Doctor Igou shook his head as he replayed the camera footage of Heller exterminating the Virus the first time.

"Not likely because Heller disappeared hours after stopping the Virus and escaping with his daughter and Dana Mercer, and his psych reports show strong moral convictions in the event at NYZ" the man said as he pushed his glasses up and looked at the man.

The General had a dark look on his face as he stared at the man, "Do you think it was…Him" he said as the man placed a hand on his chin in concentration.

"It is a possibility…we still have no idea of the full extent of his powers after all…" he said as he pulled up an image of a young teen with jet black hair and emerald green eyes.

"He is the son of the original host Elizabeth Greene or as we know him as codename: Pariah…the Natural host of the Virus" the man said as the room became deathly silent as they stared at the image of the young man.

The General had a look of disdain on his face as he stared at the young image on the screen before he shook his head "Thank you doctor you may be excused" he said as the man nodded before leaving the room, he then reached over to the radio and spoke into it.

"Unit 4 do you have a location on target Zeus?" he asked waiting for a reply.

_-"Affirmative sir he is being held at the Takagi manor how should we proceed"-_ the commander asked on the Radio, the general then said.

"I want you to raid the manor, retrieve codename: Zeus…and eliminate any witnesses in the area you have your orders Captain" he said as the man on the other end grinned at his orders along with the rest of team.

_-"Yes Sir"-_

* * *

><p><strong>Takagi Manor<strong>

* * *

><p>Don Takagi sat in the private dojo of his estate as he looked at the young women in front of him, she was dressed in a dark blue Kimono with her hair draping over her shoulders like waterfall of amethyst water, in her hands was Murata-tou a beautifully crafted sword incased in a red sheath as Saeko admired the blade.<p>

"It is a beautiful sword Don Takagi-sama you must hold it with such pride" she said as the man nodded to the daughter of his kendo teacher.

"Thank you Miss Busujima, please take it…it was meant to be a gift for your father in repayment for his training" he said as the girl looked at the blade.

"I cannot accept such a gift…not while the man I love is caged like an animal" she said as she gently placed the sword on the ground, The don sighed as he had expected this reaction.

Ever since he had Komuro locked up the girl and his own daughter would not stop trying to get him to release the boy from his confinement, heck immediately after the guards knocked him out Saeko had nearly brutally incapacitated the guards at the gate with the scarab of her sword.

And the only way to stop her from massacring the rest was to allow her access to Takashi on the condition that there was an armed guard around the boy at all times.

"I'm sorry Busujima-san but I cannot in good conscious allow that…boy…out of his cage until I can trust him" Don Takagi argued as he placed his hands firmly on his lap.

"Even though he is the same boy I knew growing up with my daughter and had kept my daughter safe and had killed a numerous amount of 'them'…he reminds me to much of…never mind the point is, until I can trust him he must remain locked up, and that is my final word on the argument understood" he said as Saeko could only nod her head as her eye held back the anger and rage building behind her eyes.

"But for the mean time…please take the blade…and deliver it to your father if you should meet up with him in the near future" he said as he handed the blade to the girl who only nodded as she stood up from her sitting position.

"I will honor that promise at least Takagi-sama" she said as she left the room, as soon as she was gone he let out the breath he was holding in since she glared at him.

"I must say monster or not…Komuro found himself one heck of a woman" he said as he got up off the floor and proceeded to make his way to his command center a he thought about the most powerful being in existence that was locked away in his basement.

* * *

><p><strong>The Group<strong>

* * *

><p>Later the team had gathered back into the room as they began to share what they had learned since they had been forced to stay at the Takagi Manor, even with the awkward atmosphere between Rei and Saeko as they slightly glared at each other.<p>

"It seems that Don Takagi is planning a convey soon to try and get the survivors to Shintoko Third Elementary School and try to fortify themselves there" Morita said after he and Kohta had spent some time asking around the guards who were willing to share information.

"But it looks like some of the residents here are starting to loose it when they saw those huge spikes shoot up from the Shinto Shrine, they are saying that the end is neigh and that we are all doomed, it didn't help when Don Takagi executed an infected member of his staff with his own sword" Shizuka said as she held Alice on her lap.

"Ok so shit is hitting the fan at the moment or it's going to anytime soon…Saya what were you able to find out?" Hisashi asked the pinkette as she opened her laptop and placed it on a spare chair in view of everyone.

"I was able to hack one of the computers that my fathers men had pieced together from the Japanese Data Base and I found something…scary," she said as everyone stared at her slightly confused and worried.

"What did you find Saya?" Kohta asked as she brought up the files,

"You remember that pandemic that occurred in New York 10 years ago…the one that wiped out all the population twice, with the island being completely quarantined from the outside world", they nodded as they remembered that event, over a million lives were lost when a strange illness had killed off the population and the government had to quarantine the entire island.

"It was a lie"

The others stared and gasped in shock as she brought up images of both NYZ Pandemics, "It seems that BLACKWATCH had covered up the whole event and leaked a fake story to ease the masses, as you can see what is happening now is exactly the same thing that happened 10 years ago" she said as the images of the Hunters and the Brawlers displayed on the screen.

"Oh my god…" Rei said as she watched the feeds from 10 years ago, "So something like this actually happened before" she said as Hisashi got a grave look on his face.

"Except this time its not just here…its everywhere" he said as the satellite images showed the infected areas of the world.

"But that's not the scary part" she said as everyone turned back to her shock and confusion evident on their faces, "I also found…this" she said as she pressed a key on the computer.

And what they saw shocked them as two men from both pandemics display the same powers that Takashi has…down to the letter, Rei was shaking as she stepped back and sat on the bed, "There were others like Takashi…" she said as she placed both hands on her head to try and process the information.

"It seems these men were exposed to something called 'Blacklight'…a biological weapon engineered by the US government back in the sixties to target specific races in hopes of creating the perfect weapon"

"But it seems that in 1968 a small town called Hope Idaho was the first testing for the 'Redlight' Virus wiping out nearly all of the residents, but it seems only one survivor, a woman named Elizabeth Greene, survived the virus and had incidentally created the weapon grade stain the 'Blacklight' Virus" she showed the image of a woman with red hair and green eyes in a skin tight biohazard suit.

She then pulled up an image of a man in a leather jacket and a hoodie "And then a man called Alex Mercer released the virus in Penn Station at the heart of New York and became the first man, and again two years after by the same man" she say as she showed both CTV recordings procured by the Japanese Government.

"But…how did they stop it those times" Kotha asked as he felt an impending dread from the revelation, Takagi pulled up the image of the second man.

"It seems this man Sgt. James Heller was infected by Mercer and turned against him and 'consumed' the virus in the whole city" she said as the recordings showed Heller absorbing the Virus all over New York.

"After that the U.N forced the American government to hand over everything involving Blacklight and Mercer Virus…with GENTEK at the head of the research" she finished as Hisashi's eyes widened at this revelation.

"But-But that's where my parents work, they are the top genetics researchers working on some top secret project in GENTEK Tokyo…" he said as the truth came tumbling down.

"I guess we know what that project was now" Morita said as he pointed to the infected on the screen, Shizuka who was silent throughout the whole story came to a realization, "but if BLACKWATCH was responsible for the first outbreak and they cleaned up the mess from the first time, that means they will be after…"

Saeko's eyes widened in realization "Takashi"

Suddenly they heard the sounds of a chopper outside their window as Kotha ran up to the window and hid by the side as he motioned the others to get low as a black Helicopter landed in the courtyard, a group of armed men exited the chopper as they set up a perimeter around the Chopper.

The turned as the door opened behind them to see Don Takagi walk in to the room "Saya I want you and your-" he stopped when he saw the laptop still open with all the data his men had pieced together from the Japanese database, he turned back to her and said.

"We'll discuss this later, but for now get you and your friends to the back of the mansion and fortify yourselves with the survivors that are smart enough to listen" he said as he went over to the window and peered out to the armed men in the courtyard.

"Father what is going on?" Saya asked as she was worried about the recent development and still shaking from the realization of the virus, "Its BLACKWATCH they are here to retrieve that boy 'Takashi' in the basement and take him back to GENTEK…and kill any witnesses they find" he sad as the others stared in shock.

He then noticed the survivors heading to the men, "Damn it they didn't listen" he said as they watched as one the survivors had walked up to the men expecting to be rescued by the men…

Only to be shot in the head by the Captain as the others screamed as the rest of his team opened fire on the survivors, at this Don Takagi yelled "OPEN FIRE!" as the men hiding in the rooms burst open the windows and fired at the BLACKWATCH members, but the team had already taken cover as they assaulted the manor gaining support from Helicopters Machine gun.

"Damn it! We can't do a thing with that chopper providing support fire!" one of Takagi's men yelled out as he ducked another hail of bullets, then one of the members shot the door with his grenade launcher and reduced the door to splinters as three of the men stormed the building.

"SHIT! THEY'RE HEADING FOR THE BASEMENT!" Kohta yelled as he realized their primary objective.

Saeko then bolted from the room stripping herself of her Kimono to reveal a black singlet and her short skirt underneath as she rushed to the Basement the Murata-tou katana grasped in her hands, "SAEKO WAIT!" Hisashi yelled before he ducked under a barrage of bullets, "Leave her boy and focus on the men at the front" the second in command said as he fired at the team.

* * *

><p><strong>BLACKWATCH Bravo Team<strong>

* * *

><p>The team had managed to press into the building while shooting at any of the Don's men that they came across, they had to admit, the Don's men were well trained but poorly equipped as they stormed the hall as another one of the men fell from BLACKWATCH gunfire.<p>

"Jenkins stay here and stop anyone from getting to the basement, Riley you're with me" he said as the man with the heavy machine nodded as he pulled a cabinet down and created a small barricade and placed his gun in a stationary position, the other two then proceeded to reach the basement as they prepared to grab the specimen.

After they placed the charges on the door they hit the switch as the door exploded in a hail of splinters and quickly killed the four men in the room with a flash bang and an expert shot to their heads, they gathered around the cage as they stared at the chained up boy who only seemed to glare at the two.

"Bag him and tag him" the man said as the second pulled out what looked like a tranquilizer from his holster and took aim at the boy, "with pleasure" he said as he prepared to fire.

Only to scream in pain as a katana blade slashed his back calf muscle as he collapsed in pain, the second man spun to see a girl with purple hair and a bloody katana in her hands as she held a cold and calculated look in her eyes that also held back a fiery rage in them, she then swiped at the man but the man dodged the blade and pulled a pair of combat knives from his belt as he attacked the katana user.

the two exchanged a series of blows as their blades sparked in conjuncture to the blade attacks, all the while Takashi was struggling against the wrist tight chains that bolted him to the floor, when it looked like Saeko had the upper hand a shot rang out as the room went silent.

Saeko looked down as she saw a blood stain appear on her shirt on her left lower abdomen as she slowly turned to see the man she had injured before holding a smoking hand gun while he chuckled darkly, she then fell to the floor as she held her side to stop the bleeding.

Time slowed down as Takashi watched the girl fall to the floor her hair waving in the air as drops of blood followed her as she collapsed to the ground, the man with the combat knives now stood over her as he prepared to deliver the final blow…

And that's when hell broke loose…

**"RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The chains snapped as Takashi lunged at the man easily breaking the cage in two while unleashing a inhuman roar, the man barley had time to turn around as Takashi grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the wall, he then reared back his fist as he punched right through the mans chest as casing the man to scream in pain before he was silenced by a fist slamming it into the mans head reducing it to a bloody pulp.

The man holding the smoking gun could only stare in shock and fear as Takashi slowly turned his head to face the man that had dared to shoot at the one he loved, eyes glowing blood red as it struck fear in the man's very soul, the man fired shot after shot at the teen who didn't even seem to care that he was being shot at as he grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

The man struggled in vain as Takashi seemed to grip the mans neck tighter and tighter with each second that past, he then released him only to slam both his hands into the mans chest causing the man to scream in anguish as he then ripped him in two down the middle.

**"RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **he then unleashed a animalistic roar that echoed in the mansion and shook it to its core.

He then spun around as he cradled Saeko in his arms, "Saeko...SAEKO! Are you ok! Speak to me!" he said as he held the girl closer in his arm, she was breathing heavily as blood oozed from her wound and piled up in a small pool on the ground.

"My-my love…you're alright" she said as blood trickled down her lip while she placed a hand to his cheek in an attempt to comfort him, he grasped the hand and held it to his cheek as tears gathered in his eyes,

"No…no please Saeko...don't please Saeko...please leave me Saeko…I-I can't live without you" he said as she smiled sadly despite the pain she was in, "its ok my love…I know you will do what is right" she said as her eyes became heavier, Panicking Takashi desperately tried to come up with a plan.

'_Come on man think, THINK! You have all these powers, and can do so many amazing things; surly you can save the one life that love you for who you are THINK DAMN IT!'_ he screamed to himself as her blood dripped down her form before it was absorbed into his skin.

Suddenly his mind was filled with her memories as he saw the life she lived and the truths she had learned…

* * *

><p><strong>Memory - Saeko Busujima<strong>

…_Images of the Hunters and the Brawlers displayed on the screen from 10 years ago…_

…_Two men from both pandemics displaying the same powers that Takashi has…down to the letter… _

…"_Oh my god…" Rei said as she watched the feeds from 10 years ago, "so something like this actually happened before"…_

_Rei was shaking as she stepped back and sat on the bed, "there were others like Takashi"…_

…"_It seems this man Sgt. James Heller was infected by Mercer and turned against him"…_

"_Turned against him"…"turned against him"… "Infected…"turned"…_

**Memory – End**

* * *

><p>Takashi shook his head as he gasped at the realization as he stared down at his hand as it pulsed with red and black tendrils, he then looked to the barley conscious girl as he raised her up slightly and he spoke to her calmly.<p>

"Saeko…I'm about to try something really crazy and desperate…and I need to know…do you trust me?" he asked as a tear leaked from his eye and trailed down his face, she nodded her head while cupping her hand to his cheek.

"I do..."

She said as Takashi nodded as he raised his arm that swarmed with glowing red and black tendrils as he placed them on her wound, "lets be monsters…together" she said as the tendrils worked their way into her wound…and she screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Manor…<strong>

* * *

><p>The BLACKWATCH team continued to fire on the manor as they waited for the other members to emerge from the manor, "HOLD THE LINE!" Don Takagi yelled as he held his right shoulder from a stray bullet shot that hit him in the shoulder.<p>

The captain raised his hand as he was about to order the chopper to fire a missile at the manor until a horrifying pain filled scream reverberated inside the mansion as everyone stopped shooting as they watched the doorway to the mansion as a pair of glowing red eyes glared right back in the dark.

Emerging from the darkened doorway was Takashi Komuro still dressed in a black singlet and his grey cargo pants and black combat boots as he held Jenkins by the head in his hand as the man attempted to free himself from the teens grasp, but a tight squeeze and the mans head exploded in a small splash of gore and brain.

He then walked forward as each stepped seemed to echo in the courtyard, the captain motioned for his men to aim at the boy in case he tried to move, he then laughed slightly as he lowed his gun slightly so that he could speak to the boy.

"You're a hard man to find Takashi Komuro…you know who we are don't you?" he asked as the teen nodded his head, "and you know what we are capable of right?" he asked as he nodded again.

The captain smiled under his helmet as he pointed to the manor "And you know what we do to witnesses right?" again he was replied by a nod as the teen flexed his fingers as tendrils rolled across his body.

"So I'd just surrender if i were you and save us the trouble of having to kill all your friends…because face it…while your trying to protect them…you'll be all alone" he said as he aimed his gun at the teen while the Chopper armed a missile at the manor.

But instead of a nod from the teen he received a chuckle that turned into a laugh as the men looked scared and confused, "That is where you are wrong" Takashi said as the men looked confused along with the rest of the manor he smirked.

"I'm not alone"

Suddenly a black blur shot out of the Mansions top window as a figure landed on the choppers windscreen, the figure then slammed a fist straight into the cockpit killing the pilot as the Chopper spun out of control before crashing into the courtyard in a fiery inferno.

No one moved as they stared at the flaming wreckage, everyone gasped as a figure emerged from the flames, Hisashi and the other gasped in shock and the men backed away in fear at the person emerging from the flames, Because out from the flames came the last person they expected…

Saeko Busujima

Red and Black tendrils swirled around her form, and eyes glowing blood red as she smirked at the surprised looks on their faces, then her right arm was consumed by tendrils as it shifted and twisted as a long thin curved black blade appeared in her fused black hand with her arm glowing red on the inside.

Takashi then raised his right arm as a huge blade replaced his arm as the black and silver metal gleamed in the sunlight, and before the Captain could yell out an Order, they charged as they sliced two men in half as their bodies flew in the air followed by their dismembered limbs.

Saeko then speed towards another as she brought her black like katana appendage down on another soldier who tried to shoot her as she split him in two, Takashi rammed his blade arm into another as he lifted the screaming man in to the air and threw him away, as the last two members attempted to run in fear Saeko sped towards them as she sliced off their legs and consumed the rookies.

The captain desperately tried to crawl away as his blood trailed behind him while he muttered and screamed about monsters coming to get him, he then felt a hand on his head as he was forcefully turned to stare into Takashi's blood red eyes, in a last act of defiance he spat in the teens face and said "I won't tell you anything!" but Takashi only looked back calmly and deadly as he said…

"You don't have to…"

Before he threw the man in the air and sliced him in half as the four tendrils quickly devoured the man leaving not but a trace…

* * *

><p><strong>Memory – Captain Benjamin .C Franklin<strong>

_The memory swirled and twisted as Takashi found himself in a debriefing room as a squad of his men stared at him._

"_We have our orders men…we must find this new codename: Zeus and bring him to GENTEK Alive" he said as he showed an image of Takashi devouring the Hunter at the school._

"_We are also authorized to kill any witnesses of Codename: Zeus and the party he seems to be traveling with… any questions…No? Good move out…"_

"_Unit 4 do you have a location on target Zeus?" he asked waiting for a reply. _

_-"Affirmative sir he is being held at the Takagi manor how should we proceed"- the commander asked on the Radio, the general then said._

"_I want you to raid the manor, retrieve codename: Zeus…and eliminate any witnesses in the area you have your orders Captain" he said as the man on the other end grinned at his orders along with the rest of team._

_-"Yes Sir"-_

**Memory – End**

* * *

><p>The memory ended as he got back up from kneeling on the ground as he turned to look at Saeko as she walked over towards him, they stared at each other before they brought them selves into a tight embrace, and as the sun set they kissed as they were glad that they were together again, the world around them forgotten as they savored the moment as they returned to hugging each other.<p>

As this happened one of the Don's men aimed his gun at the pair until a strong white gloved hand placed itself on the barrel as he looked up to see the boss shake his head, "no…that won't be necessary anymore…let them have this moment" he said as he nodded his head as the others turned and left the two alone, while Hisashi had to drag a glaring Rei away as he smiled softly to the pair along with the rest of the team.

As Takashi held the girl he loved in his arms he came to a realization, _'she is cursed now…just like me…to bath in the blood of our enemies as we fight to stay alive in this mad world'_ but as he looked at the girl in his arms and he smiled as she smiled into his chest.

'_But as long as we have each other…I think we'll be fine' _

* * *

><p><strong>Deep Mountains in North Dakota<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of an axe chopping wood could be heard as a tall man chopped another log as he piled the wood together as he brought the wood over to the wooden cabin, but as he was about to enter he stopped as he turned as faced the sky as he seemed to sense something.<p>

"Is something wrong daddy" a voice asked as he turned around to see a teen with long dark hair and obsidian colored eyes as if she knew what was going to happen, the man nodded as he placed the wood on the ground, "I don't know Amaya" he said as he was covered in black and red tendrils.

When they cleared he was wearing a black jacket with a dark hoodie with the inside red, a pair of cargo pants and black combat boots and a pair of fingerless gloves, he then tightened his fists as he glared into the horizon.

"But I think something bad is going down…and I need to stop it" James Heller said as his eyes glowed red.

* * *

><p><strong>And Scene, well here it is chapter Four of Blacklight of the dead, sorry for the wait but I kind of had to study for a bit and I hit a writers block, so yeah I gave Saeko powers, if you don't like too bad she got them and they aren't going anywhere, but anyway please review and tell me what you think, and I had decided to add in Heller and Mercer into this FanFiction to really spice it up. Stay tuned for Chapter 5…Peace.<strong>

**Please Review and comment in the box provided**.


	5. Chapter V: Dead Infiltration

**High school Of The Dead: Blacklight of the Dead**

When the school was invaded by 'them' Takashi, Rei and Hisashi tried to escape with Hisashi being infected and died…but what if Takashi was bitten instead of Hisashi and instead of killing him, it changed him into something else…something more.

**Hello and welcome to chapter five of HOTD: Blacklight of the Dead, I know it has been a while since I updated this story, and I would lie to apologies for that, I have been getting a lot of positive reviews for giving Saeko Powers, and I would like to say they are permanent and no I will not make the whole group have powers cause I don't think it would fit them like Saeko, who is a total badass.**

**Ps I am not stopping the story I am just having a hard time creating the new ****chapters, HOTD Blacklight will continue until the end.**

**So please enjoy Chapter Five…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V: Dead Infiltration<strong>

* * *

><p>What I have done, can never be undone…nor can it be forgotten…because of me…Saeko…she was dying, she nearly died protecting me and there was nothing else I could do…so I turned her…I made her into something like me, a monster, a being that cannot die by conventional means, to walk this world absorbing and consuming any that stand in our way…<p>

But in a way I feel happy about it…it may seem selfish but…I don't feel so lonely anymore…

Now we are monsters, inhuman and powerful, but we know we are not invincible if what my memories can tell, it seems that it takes another…monster…like us to kill us. Which makes me wonder…where is the other monster?

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later<strong>

* * *

><p>The buildings lay dead and deserted as bodies lay scattered in the streets, there were small hobbles of 'them' in the streets as they feasted on the flesh of the once living, their teeth digging and gnawing on the deceased, it was strange that they seemed to stay in groups, almost like animals huddling together for protection and strength.<p>

It would make people wonder if maybe they were running on some form of dormant animal instinct to guide they're decaying forms, to search and hunt for food. Then there were the changed ones, the were different from 'them' they were like a hive, they hunted in packs and swarms, the hunters would search for survivors and then consume them for strength, two figures darted across the roof tops as they landed stealthy on the roof opposite the street they stopped as they crouched near the edge and looked down to see the building adjacent to them.

Unlike the regular buildings around it was different form the others, a strange flesh like substance covered the outside of the building, huge red boils were seen on the outside as it pulsed and oozed red like blood. One of the figure eyes glowed red as his vision shifted, the world became orange and certain beings and sections glowed a brighter orange, a lone hunter, a huge bipedal like creature, it resembled a hairless gorilla with a canine like face, blackened claws and sharp razor like teeth, the creature looked around as if to smell something in the air, it picked up a scent as it darted from the roof and landed on the same roof as the two.

Only to find nothing…it was empty, confused the creature sniffed around as it began to search the rooftop for the scents it had smelled earlier, it stopped on a certain spot as if sniffed a small drop of blood.

Right before a hand burst from the ground and grabbed the creature by the face and pulled it to the ground, the creature roared in pain as it stumbled back from the hole, suddenly a shadow passed over it as it looked up just in time to dodge a blade to the face, the creature growled at the figure rearing its claws back in defense, the figure was a woman wearing a skintight cat suit with a leather corset around her chest with finger-less gloves and high heeled boots, her hair was tied into a ponytail on her head while her face was framed by triangle fringes.

Her right arm was changed into a black and red like arm, the arm was black with dark grey plated bone like armor running from the shoulder of the arm to the wrist and glowing red in between the cracks, a long thin black blade similar to a Katana was fused at the hand with tendrils of red running along the arm.

The creature roared as it charged at the girl, said girl only smirked as the beast came charging, as soon as it was within striking distance she jumped over the beast and slashed at the creature spine as it roared in pain. The beast lunged again as the girl dodged each strike, she then spun on her heel as she slashed at its face leaving a long slice on the monsters face.

As the creature held its face in pain the girl jumped onto the creatures back as she plunged the blade straight into the back of the monsters head as it roared in pain, it thrashed and stumbled around for a while before it fell to the ground dead.

Black and red tendrils formed around her arms as she slammed them into the creature and consumed the monster, when it was done all that was left was the large stain of blood left by the beast, the woman was then revealed to be Saeko Busujima as she relished in the thrill of the fight, it made her feel alive.

"Your getting stronger" a voice spoke as Saeko smiled to herself as she turned to face the voice, "Well I have you to thank for that Takashi" she said as she was meet with her one true love Takashi Komuro, the new codename: Zeus, he smiled as he walked over to her as he inspected the scene.

"Well to be fair you were already good with a blade…I just made you better" he said as she chuckled at him, before gaining a serious look on his face he looked down at the flesh covered building.

"It's the same here…more flesh covered buildings, just like new york and the other areas here" he said as Saeko nodded.

"Which means the convoy won't be able to go this way when its time…we should report back to lord Takagi" she said as Takashi nodded.

"Agreed lets go" he said as they both ran and jumped across the rooftops.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the Takagi Manor<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure" Don Takagi said as he looked a the super powered being in front of him, after the assault on his compound he had allowed the two some limited freedom, only if they would venture out into the city to look for supplies and survivors, and even a route to move the convoy, in doing this Takashi took Saeko out of prying eyes so that she can learn to control and master her powers, so far her default power was the long blade like weapon that they called 'Katana', so far she had a fair control over her strength but it seemed she was physically faster then Takashi, and was more adapt to using her gift…it was freighting to say the least.<p>

Takashi nodded his head as pointed to the section of the map now circled in red, "More of these flesh covered buildings are popping up around the city, they seem to be like a hive for the new infected, its also where they're producing more of these 'Hunters' and 'Brawler' infected…it will only be a matter of time till we have no where else to go" he summarized as Takagi rubbed his forehead in frustration, the man sighed as he held his head in his hands.

"Things are not looking good, if this keeps up we are going to run out of breathing room quickly…its not safe here at the manor anymore since BLACKWATCH attacked and killed half my men, not to mention we are low on food and the men at the generators can't stay there forever…not with this many infected" he said as he looked over the reports.

Two days since the BLACKWATCH attack Don Takagi realized that the manor was no longer the safe place for survivors and refugees, with most of his men killed in action and the survivors starting to become anxious and afraid, tensions began to rise amongst them as whispers of mutiny circulating amongst the despite, and while his men and loyalists remained by his side he was weary none the less.

He knew that it was soon time to move the survivors away from the manor and find somewhere new to fortify, unfortunately for them there was an increase in the new infected sprouting all around the city, from what they could gather the new infected were centered at the high school across the river, the same high school Takashi became the thing that he is, when Takashi heard this he instantly began to suspect that he was the cause of the new infected, but for the moment he couldn't prove it and just suspected it was something else, but for the time being he had to focus on finding his family and get the heck out of the city.

"We need an exit strategy and we need it now…what if you send me here to clear out the infected and draw them away from the convoy" he said as he pointed to the most infected street leading from the back of the manor to the preschool, "while I distract them, you gather whatever you can and load it into the trucks and make it to the mall over here and fortify that position before we attempt to make it to the school " he said as he traced his finger from the mall to the school, Takagi nodded as he looked over the map "what about Miss Busujima? Will she not be with you?" he asked as he thought about the violet haired girl,

"She'll stay with the group incase any of 'them' try and attack, you'll need her there incase things go south" he said as the man nodded Takashi the pulled out a small phone like device with the BLACKWATCH symbol on it "I also need to check this out, incase BLACKWATCH try anything" he said as the man grew a grim face.

"Agreed…I'll notify the men and start the preparations we leave first thing tomorrow at 0800 dismissed" he said as the two nodded as the left the man to his own thoughts, he sighed as he drew from his draw a bottle of whisky and a glass cup and poured himself a glass "I am getting too old for this shit…" he said as he downed the glass of liquor.

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's Group  08:00 / 24 hours till evacuation**

* * *

><p>Takashi dodged as Saeko sent her Katana like appendage at Takashi as he parried soon with his larger blade as small sparks erupted from contact, Takashi spun around as he sent an over head slice at the girl only for her to duck and sweep her legs under his feet causing him to collapse to the ground, before he could get his bearings straight he rolled out of the way as she brought her blade down near his head.<p>

The blade missed by an inch as it impaled the ground where his head had been, Saeko spun around to attack before her blade like appendage clashed against a black tendril like shield, he then bashed her away as she spun around in the air before landing in a crouched position as she grinned at her prey.

Before she could attack again the sound of clapping broke them from their fight as they looked to the side to see the rest of the team clapping at the two, minus Rei as she just glared at Saeko the entire time, Hisashi was the first to speak as the two walked over to them,

"That was pretty impressive" he said as their limbs morphed back to normal, Saeko's form changing into its Kimono form and out of the alluring cat suit from earlier,

"I still can't believe that you were able to…convert…Saeko into something like you, it's rather interesting" Takagi said as she carefully eyed the two, Takashi scratched the back of his head at this "yeah…to be truthful I only found out when I saw Saeko's memories" he said as the pinkette raised an eyebrow at the living weapon.

"Her memories…what does that mean?" she asked as Takashi sat down next to them, Saeko on his right as he grabbed a bottle of water before downing the drink.

"Well after Saeko was…shot…by that man her blood was absorbed into me and I saw her most recent memories, I think I can access a small portion of peoples memories if I absorb a small amount of blood, most likely their most recent memories, but if I consume them whole like the captain…I get all of his memory" he said as he looked at his glowing red and black tendril covered hand.

"That must be…disturbing" Kohta said as he thought about having someone else's memories inside your own head, Takashi nodded as the mans dying screams echoed in his mind "you have no idea…" he said darkly as he down the rest of the bottled water.

Hisashi held a sad look for his friend as he decided to change the atmosphere "well anyway what's the plan Takashi?" he asked as the others gathered around the teen, he then pulled out a map showing the areas marked in red,

"At 0800 hours tomorrow morning, Don Takagi has decided to move the survivors to the mall here" he said as he pointed to the mall.

"But at the moment It's too crowded for the convoy to move, that's why tomorrow I will draw the hoard over here and draw them away from you guys" he said as the group nodded at him, Takashi turned to face Saeko as she was about to argue against leaving him alone.

"I know that you'll want to come too Saeko, but I need you with the others incase they attack while I'm gone, Don Takagi has already agreed to this" he said as the woman nodded reluctantly, Rei on the other hand was against this.

"Are you insane? You can't take on that many by yourself and what if Busujima-sempai is not enough?" she asked as Saeko slightly glared at the girls lack of tack, Takashi shook his head.

"Saeko was already stronger then any of us before all this, now she is even stronger and she is advancing well enough to handle a Hunter by herself…she'll be fine" he said as he smiled at the girl he blushed and smiled in return, Rei glared at the couple while Hisashi had a troubled look on his face, Takashi then turned to the group as he began to prepare.

"Ok Kohta, Morita and Hisashi check the weapons and the Truck make sure they are ready for tomorrow, Takagi, Miss Shizuka, Yuuki and Rei help the Don's Men pack any medical supplies into the trucks and help with gathering the wounded on the evac trucks, Alice will have to stay with you lot until then, Saeko stay here and hold down the fort" he said as Takagi raised an eyebrow at the last order.

"Why is she holding down the fort…where are you going?" she asked as Takashi pulled out the phone one of the BLACKWATCH soldiers dropped in the battle.

"According to the memories I received and the phone, BLACKWATCH has a military base here…in the financial district…apparently they're experimenting on one of the infected there…I need to know what they are up to incase they try to attack us again" he said as he pocketed the device.

"While I do that Saeko will stay here and watch out for more and then call me on the device incase something goes wrong…worse case I can't answer shoot up a flare and I'll be right back" he said as he rolled up the map.

"I'll be back soon…good luck" was all he said before he jumped and flew across the buildings and jumped from roof to roof, while leaving behind concerned friends and lovers.

* * *

><p><strong>Later Takagi Manor Garage  12:00 / 22 hours until evacuation**

* * *

><p>Kohta slid the bolt back on the rifle as he cleaned the inside of the barrel and dismantled the M1 rifle used by Rei, his job at the moment was to clean and maintain the guns used by the group for the big move tomorrow<p>

Which meant that the guns and ammo had to be checked and maintained, luckily the Don had a bullet press and the necessary equipment for creating more bullets to use, it was times like this that he was grateful for the time he spent in America and the knowledge he retained there, it was part of the reason he had survived this long. As he was just putting the gun back together he heard the door open behind him and he turned to see Saya behind him.

"Takagi…can I help you?" he asked as the girl walked over to him and sat down next to him, she took a deep breath as she looked at the Otaku next to her.

"I…I want you to teach me how to shoot a gun" she said as the boy raised an eyebrow at the girl, he was certainly surprised at this, he didn't think that she would ever ask him for help.

"Umm…not that I'm trying to be rude Takagi but…why?" he asked as the girl took off her glasses to clean them before she placed them back on,

"At the moment…I haven't been useful against… 'Them'…and its really pissing me off…" she said in anger as she clenched her fits together, Kotha noticed this as he let the girl rage at her failures,

"But you…you have been more productive to the team then I have…even before Takashi got his powers you were killing them left and right, we wouldn't have made it out of the school if not for you, and now with Saeko having powers as well…I feel…weak" she said down trodden as she looked at her hands.

"I don't think your weak" Kohta said as she looked at him as he blushed slightly.

"We survived because of you too Saya…if you hadn't deduced how the infected move, where to go and what we needed to survive none of us would be here now…" he said as he continued his speech.

"And not too mention you help saved Saeko's life as well" he said as the girl raised an eyebrow at this hoping he would explain "if you hadn't found out all that info on the first infestation and the first…umm…super beings…Takashi might not have been able to save her life, he would have spiraled out of control and killed everyone…friend or foe" he said darkly as he thought about a enraged Takashi tearing into anyone that stood in his way.

"So don't think that of your self Saya…we all need you" he said as the girl instantly blushed and looked away

"D-d-don't say those kind of things you-you Gun Otaku!" she screamed out embarrassed as Kotha chuckled nervously at the girl, she still blushed as she looked in the other direction,

"So…could you still teach me?" she asked slightly embarrassed as the boy nodded as well,

"Yeah…no problem" he said as the two spent the rest of their time preparing for what is to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Group Bedroom  14:50 / 20 hours 10 minutes until evacuation**

* * *

><p>Hisashi sat in silence as he looked over two photographs in his hand; the first photo was of him and his parents, his father one of the leading geneticists in the world and his mother a leading biologist of the GENTEK corporation, both highly respectable in their fields, during his childhood his parents had been given an offer to work on a top secret project in GENTEK and were promised an increase in their salary and funding for their individual research, no surprise that they took the offer, all his life since he could remember how hard his parents worked on the secret project, he had though that the work that his parents were doing was good and would benefit the world…<p>

But now he knew the truth…they weren't creating a miracle cure or abolishing cancer, they were working on a biological weapon, a tool of war to be used against their enemies, something that now flowed in his friend's veins, turning him into a monster, while his parents did not create the virus, they still twisted it and changed it to the whim, making it more powerful then before, and because of them and the rest of GENTEK, the world was facing the god damn apocalypse…and his parents were right in the center of it all, with blood covered hands.

He then looked at the second photo; this one was a group photo of himself, Takashi and Rei, back when Takashi was still dating Rei and before the virus transformed him, but it was also during the time that Rei was cheating on him, an immense amount of guilt washed over him as he thought about all the lies and deceits that the two had done, and to their best friend as well, it was nerve wreaking.

When they first started to date Hisashi wanted to tell Takashi himself, so that there would be no bad blood between them, but Rei had said she would explain it to him and he wouldn't have to worry about it…obviously it was a lie…Takashi had only found out when he spotted them on a date, on the other side of the street, a bouquet of roses in one hand and a locket in the other.

The look on his face said it all…she didn't tell him…she betrayed him.

Hisashi sighed as he thought about his girlfriend, he loved her that he was sure of…but lately he was beginning to worry about her, she was acting more aggressive to Saeko and showing more affection to Takashi, while he would want to do anything in his power to make amends for what he did, he felt that trying to get Rei and Takashi back together would just cause more tension and distrust between them, not to mention how it would affect Saeko…she clearly loved the boy, more then enough to die for him, and him the same, something that Rei did not like in the least.

What he needed to do now was to keep Rei happy and to make sure that he stays on good terms with Takashi and Saeko…it would be hard, but he would try.

* * *

><p><strong>Takagi Manor rooftop  20:00 / 14 hours until evacuation**

* * *

><p>Saeko stood on top of the rooftops as she looked out over the courtyard below, her kimono bellowing slightly in the night wind and rain, her body now soaked with the water that caressed her face, but she did not feel cold or wet, it as if she could no longer care about getting wet or feeling cold she wondered if this is what Takashi felt when he first turned, speaking of Takashi.<p>

The night sky had began to set and Takashi had not returned, she had began to worry about him and while she had faith in his abilities, she could not stop the seed of worry and doubt that rested in her heart. But somehow she had this 'feeling' that he was all right and still alive, so for the time being she would do as he commanded and watch the fort.

Suddenly the sounds of a bus caught her attention as she turned her head in the direction of the noise and enhanced her vision, her eyes shifting to bright Red, as she zoomed in on the bus and she saw something that made even her blood boil.

"Koichi Shido…" she said darkly as tendrils crawled around her form.

* * *

><p><strong>Takagi Manor, Front Gate  23:00 / 9 hours until evacuation**

* * *

><p>The white school bus pulled up to the gate as Shido instructed his students to do exactly as he instructed, using the female students already under his control he used them to get past the men guarding the outer defenses, it was hard work getting here, between the monsters and the dead he was lucky to have gotten out alive…of course he had to make a few sacrifices, out of the fifteen students left with him on the bus seven remained.<p>

All died for the glory of the new utopia.

He knew that coming to Don Takagi would be a good idea, he knew his father was friends with the Don and he would use that to his advantage, what he did not know was that the Don was by no mean 'friends' with Senator Shido, but like the old saying goes, keep your friends close…and your enemies closer.

Shido grinned as he got out of the bus, the Don was the first one to meet him, the man still held a powerful look on his face as he grasped the man by the hand.

"Koichi Shido…I'm surprised to see you alive" he said as he saw the corrupt mans son, the teacher smiled like a snake as he shook the mans hand.

"Well I was lucky just to get here…" he said as they spoke under the arc way, "my students and I would appreciate it if we could stay here Don Takagi, we have been traveling for three days now and were just about to run out of fuel till we spotted your manor in the distance" he said as the man to his surprise shook his head.

"It will be short lived…we are evacuating the manor in 13 hours, whatever time you think you'll have won't last long, all we can do in the mean time is refuel you vehicle and have it ready to deploy" he said as Shido slightly shook in rage at this "understood Don Taka-"

"ARRRRRRRHHHHHHH"

We was cut off as he heard a yell coming at him, he turned his head in time to see one of his worst fears as Rei came running at him with her bayonet rifle, purely intent on running the man through the head, but had stopped just before she reached his neck.

Rei growled in anger as she held the tip of her blade to the mans neck, so far she was not having a good day, first Takashi and Saeko had gotten together and now shared the same powers, she hadn't gotten the chance to be alone with Takashi since his release with Busujima taking up most of his time and now her most hated teacher, the one who had used her as leverage against her own father, was now at their doorsteps begging for sanctuary.

So yeah…she was pissed.

"Of all the sniveling, conniving and pathetic creatures to survive this god damn apocalypse it had to be you…huh? Shido-_sensei_" she said with venom tripping off the honorific, Shido returned the glare as well despite the fact that the girl in front of him had a blade to his throat.

"I would have thought that you of all people would have died from something worse off then you…but I know you…you would sacrifice anyone of your precious students, just to save your snake like ass" she accused as the man seethed in anger, while Don Takagi watched on and debated if he should intervene.

Shido finally found his voice as he smirked back to the girl "My dear…you are obviously under a lot of stress and clearly delusional…as a highly respectable teacher I would never sacrifice any of my-"

"Then where are they?" a voice asked as he turned his head to the right and seethed in anger slightly at the faces of Hisashi, Saya, Morita and Yuuki glaring at him, Yuuki glaring the most "where are the rest of the group…because when we left you had fifteen other students with you…now there is only seven" Saya said as she observed the remaining members of Shido's group and disgust was evident on her face,

"And lets not forget that little stunt you tried to pull back at the school you tried to throw me to 'them' to save your own ass" she said as she glared at the teacher "not to mention how you left that other student to die so you could get away" she said as she glared at him, Koichi Shido turned to the Don in hopes that the man would help him, to save him from the impending fate…

He was wrong… all he saw was the anger and rage hidden behind his amber colored eyes, the man glared with the rage of fire as the man shook in fear "You are a despicable human being, not fit to walk among civilized men…take your corrupted students and leave my estate now!" he said as Shido began to panic at the though of being thrown back into the nightmare he so desperately tried to escape,

"Y-you can't! You can't do this to us!" he yelled as he raged at the man, he then pulled from his coat a service revolver that he had stolen from a dead cop and aimed it at Don "I WONT LET YOU!" was all he could say before a shadow passed over him…

And the gun was split in two as both pieces fell from his hands as a figure landed behind him, the gun powder from the sic bullets pouring onto the ground, a terrible thought accord to him as he turned to face the _figure 'oh god…not him'_ he thought as he turned to face the figure, but what he saw was not Takashi as he initially feared, instead was Saeko Busujima as she held her fused 'Katana' power in her hands, his eyes widened in shock as he saw the tendrils swirl around her form and she glare into the mans eyes, glowing deep violet.

"I would advise that you listen to him…or I will cut off your…other gun," she said as every man in the area subconsciously covered his crotch.

'_Scary~…'_ they thought.

But instead of fear a rather dark gleam appeared in his eyes as he saw the girl, _'I see…interesting'_ was all he thought as he smiled at the girl "as you wish" and escorted his students towards the bus as he eyed the girl one last time before driving away from the manor, dark thoughts stirring in his mind as he thought of the girl with bladed right hand.

'_Very interesting'_

* * *

><p><strong>Same time, Financial District, BLACKWATCH BLUE COMMAND, DELTA BASE  23:00 / 9 hours until departure**

* * *

><p>In the center of the financial district surrounded by BLACKWATCH personal was Blue command, Delta Base, one of twelve command Centre's for BLACKWATCH personal and operations, it was also one of the staging and testing area for GENTEK'S Genetic research facilities, it was here that GENTEK whished to study the virus and somehow gain control over it, it was also where numerous experimentations took place, some illegal against the United Nations.<p>

This was Takashi's destination as he landed silently on the rooftop adjacent from the Command Centre; he looked don to see BLACKWATCH soldiers, Military soldiers and few scientists, surrounded the base as they roamed around the base, Takashi narrowed his eyes as they glowed blood red and the world bathed in orange and glowed in brighter colors, he saw the turrets swivel and turn shooting at the occasional straggler that got to close to the base, he then noticed these strange machines at the entrance and inside the base,

"Now what do those do?" he asked himself as he eyed the strange machines, the machines were stationary and hung on a extending arm and a rotating head with Yellow lights attached to the sides of the head, he heard a roar as one of the hunters came charging at the base, the machine instantly making a noise as soon as it got close to the base, the turret instantly reducing the Hunter to pulverized meat, Takashi raised an eyebrow at this

"So…those machines detect infected…and the machine guns target the infected but only at a certain range…I'll need to sneak in somehow" he said as he thought of a way to get inside the base.

He hen jumped down until he landed in an empty alley way and began to make his way to the base, "Hey what are you doing here?" a voice said as he turned to see a member of the BLACKWATCH Division as he aimed his gun at the teen, until he recognized the teen

"SHIT PRIORITY TARGET!" he yelled out as he quickly unloaded round after round into Takashi, flinging him back against the wall until he collapsed seemingly dead, blood splattering the walls and pooling around his form, the rookie decided to make sure he was dead and shot him one last time in the head as the bullet buried itself into the kids skull.

After he was sure that he was dead his radio sparked to life "BLACK OP– 04 we heard gunfire is everything ok?" the captain asked at the other end of the radio, the rookie smirked as he answered the radio,

"Yes sir just took out priority Zeus, confirmed KIA" he said as chatter could be heard on the other end of the radio until the captain spoke again.

"Roger that BLACK OP – 04 hold your position until we arrive" he said as the rookie nodded.

"Roger that Captain" he said a she hefted the rifle onto his shoulder as he stood on top of a garbage can.

"Heh…todays my lucky da-GAWK!" was all he could say before three metallic claws punctured through his chest and he was flung in the air before his head smashed into the floor as red and black tendrils swarmed around his corpse and was absorbed into Takashi as he flexed his fingers as the memories rushed into him.

"Yeah…lucky" he said sarcastically as he looked at the blood stain, he then heard footsteps as he heard the mans squad make their way to him.

"Shit…so much for subtly" he said as he prepared to fight, but before he could tendrils swarmed around him as his appearance began to shift and change, when he looked down at himself he realized that those were not his own hands, they were someone else's, he then reached up to find that he was wearing the same type of mask that the man was just wearing,

"What the?" he said as he also realized that his voice was different, it was not his own…it was the man he just killed.

Looking ahead he saw the captain make his way over to him as a squad of BLACKWATCH troops followed him, "Robert Report, where is codename Zeus?" he asked as he searched the alleyway in hopes of seeing Takashi's body, only to find none

"Well? Where is he?" he asked as Takashi quickly thought in his feet.

"He…ah…he tricked me, made me think he was dead and then ran away when my back was turned…I think he was trying to sneak into the base sir" Takashi said flawlessly as the captain swore at this.

"Shit…it would be bad if he got into the base, especially with the experiment inside" he said as Takashi raised an eyebrow at this.

"Experiment…what experiment sir?" he asked as the Captain only shook his head "that is classified information son…report back to command on the double" he said as Takashi saluted him.

"Yes sir" he said as he walked away from the oblivious men as he began his mission into the Blue command.

As he reached the gate his heart beat began to quicken as he thought of a way to sneak pass the sensor, _'Just stay calm…just stay calm'_ he thought to himself as he walked closer and closer to the gates, unfortunately he stepped in too close and the sensor went off.

_'Shit!'_ he thought as the men looked around for the source of the disturbance, he knew then that he would have to fight…

"ROWAR!"

A load roar was heard as Takashi spun around to see of infected come charging at the base, the men instantly opened fire as they tried their best to stop the pack.

"PUT THEM DOWN!" a man yelled as he fired at the hoard with a grenade launcher, obliterating any in his way, seeing the opportunity to slip in Takashi quickly maneuvered past the guard as he made his way pass the sensor and inside the base, and just as he got passed the sensor went silent as the last of the infected fell, Takashi was thanking whatever divine deity or force that had allowed for that perfectly timed distraction,

'O_k…now to see what they are up to'_ he thought to himself as he walked over to the door marked 'experiment room' he placed his finger against the scanner as he hoped to get inside.

No such luck as the door blared red and denied his access, _'Damn…looks like I need to find someone with the right…keys'_ he thought as he sent a pulse out with his senses, instantly the pulse returned as he turned to see a man dressed differently from the rest as he showed the rank of Major in his chest.

Takashi smirked at this _'perfect'_ he thought as he started to tail the man, he followed the man as he waited for the right moment to strike, as soon as they disappeared behind the ammo crates…he struck.

Acting quickly he grabbed the man and covered his mouth as he slammed his hand into the mans spine, killing him swiftly and silently as he quickly absorbed the body, memories rushing into his mind…

* * *

><p><strong>Memory - Major Jacob .B Riley<strong>

_The major stood before a man with silver hair, blue eyes and a scar along the right side of his face with the rank of General stitched on to his uniform, "Major I don't need to remind you the significance of this experiment" he said as images of the infected flooded his mind._

"_It is vital that this creature is studied and contained…if it got out…it could be disastrous…understood?" General Kane said as the man saluted the General "absolutely sir…if the creature does break containment what should I do?" he asked as a series of images showing bombs flooded his mind, along with the images of explosions._

"_You know what to do" was all he said as the man nodded "understood"_

**Memory End**

* * *

><p>Takashi stumbled back as he reeled from the affects of the memory transfer, it still felt wrong to him, he then transformed into the Major and walked back to the door and this time opened.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>GENTEK Research Laboratory, BLACKWATCH Division<strong>

* * *

><p>Takashi made his way down the corridors of the base as he search for whatever it was that the major was trying to study, along the way he had to pass a few soldiers and scientists, in which he had to act like he was the Major and saluted them to keep up appearances.<p>

_'Where are you?'_ he thought to himself as he searched the base, he followed the marked floors until he came across an office marked with the Majors name, slipping inside he found the relatively clean office and a laptop placed directly on the desk.

Moving carefully Takashi made his way to the computer and accessed the files, thanks to the mans memories he knew how to bypass the security and passcodes placed on by the 'former' major and had access to most of the materials.

The rest it seemed was under GENTEK clearance that he had little to no access to, or the Major never seemed to care about, leaving that section alone for the time being he continued to search the laptop for anything else, troop deployments, weapons manifests, anything that could give him an edge of BLACKWATCH, nothing relevant as he sighed in frustration.

He then noticed a folder marked HUNTER and tried to access it but found he could not, it was GENTEK authority only, "Ok…what are you hiding?" he asked himself as he exited the room and began to follow the marked floor towards the HUNTER room, after a while of searching he came across a large observatory that overlooked a large room.

'This must be it; he thought as he walked into the room and looked out the window, and in the room was something that shocked Takashi to the core.

It was a large beast way bigger then the normal hunters that he fought before, its skin was darker almost a greyish earth like color, its face was more disfigured then the others and seemed to a sideways jaws.

Around the creature the scientists were conducting all forms of research as they prodded and harvested pieces of its DNA, the creature seemed to be in a state of comatose as it barley registered the scientists, but growled every once and a while.

"What the hell" was all he could say as the creature suddenly looked up and glared at Takashi, almost as if his presence angered him as the creature began to thrash around in its binds as the scientist began to panic.

"W-what the hell the creature I-its moving!" one of the scientists said as he backed away while another turned to the observation window.

"HIT THE SEDATIVES!" he yelled as the creature broke the first of its chains, followed by the second as it also ripped out the iv drops inserted into its skin.

"ITS TOO LATE! GET THE INCENDANARY TEAM IN HERE NOW!" another yelled as the creature unleashed a powerful roar as it swatted the scientists like flies, The Creature roared as it pounced form its place and slammed straight into the glass window, and slammed straight into Takashi as he was shot straight through the metallic wall and slammed outside into the courtyard.

As soon as he was outside Takashi's shape shift ability faded as he returned back to normal, the men instantly recognized him as they scrambled around to fight him.

"PRIOTIY TARGET!" the man yelled as all the men aimed at the teen, but before they could fire the Larger hunter pounced from the hole and charged at the teen, ignoring the bullets that did little damage to its flesh, Takashi dodged as the creature lunged at him with the intent to kill as the creature tried to slam him to the ground with its huge claws.

But Takashi dodged out of the way and rolled into a crouched position as he readied his huge blade ability, the creature snarled at the teen before it was blasted on the side of the face as smoke rolled off its face, it turned to face the annoyance as the soldiers had gotten one of the Tanks working and fired again at the beast, casing the beast to roll back from the force.

Takashi was about to use this chance to escape when the tank fired just near him as he was sent flying through the air and smacked against the pavement.

Dazed and confused he quickly got back on his feet as the Tank prepared to fire on him again, but before it could even fire a second shot the large beast smashed into the side of it and ripped the top half of the tank off and crushed the men inside the lower half followed by their screams of anguish.

The Hunter Leader then turned its attention back to Takashi as he roared at the teen, said teen raised his large blade at the beast and charged as well, the creature slammed its claws into Takashi but missed as he rolled out of the way and slashed at the creature back legs, the creature roared in anguish before it spun around and slammed its arm into Takashi and sent him flying backwards.

Takashi barley had time to adjust his landing as he stabbed the blade into the ground slowing his decent. He looked up and growled as his eyes glowed blood red and he charged at the beast, he dodged the creature and slashed it across the face and stomach causing the beast to stumble in pain, when it looked weak enough Takashi jumped onto its back and slammed his tendrils into the creature.

"Got you" he said as he began to absorb the creature, small amounts of its DNA entering Takashi as he grinned at the beast, when suddenly the tendrils stopped and were forced back into Takashi.

"What?!" was all he could say before the creature quickly grabbed Takashi off his back and threw him away causing him to fly through the air as he slammed into the building adjacent from the base.

Although dazed and confused slightly Takashi still managed to regain his balance just in time to see the creature sprinting away from the area, clearly the creature was too weak from the experiments and damaged by Takashi to continue its fight and had decided to flee from the area.

Which now left Takashi to face the BLACKWATCH Military by himself, a helicopter appeared before him as the spotlight reveled his location to the army.

"Shit…looks like I'm doing this the hard way" he said as he raised his blade to the helicopter, but just as he was about to attack his ears picked up a noise as he looked up into the sky and all he saw was flash of white light as everyone was bathed in its flash…

* * *

><p><strong>USS Submarine 'Alabama'  23:30 / 10 minutes earlier / Atlantic Ocean**

* * *

><p>Deep below the Atlantic ocean the USS War Class Submarine 'Alabama' was resting in the bottom of the ocean as they waited for their orders, it had been four days since the infestation started and they had lost nearly all communication with US command, the men were anxious and afraid, they had heard over the radio of people coming back from the dead, and countries going silent which had put them and the rest of the military on edge.<p>

The Captain of this vessel was worried as well, he knew that his men could not stay down here forever, but he also had his orders, he was to wait here and act according to protocol.

Suddenly an officer came up to him with a piece of paper which he read post haste…and he sighed at this.

"Damn it…so its come to this" he said as he moved his hand over to the intercom.

"Men…we just got our orders from the president of the united states…we are to launch a pre-emptive strike against the key targets and wipe out this infestation…load the war heads" he said as some of the men where stunned and shocked at this.

The captain and his first officer nodded to each other, they pulled from a suit case a card which was then broke in two and each officer out it into the machine, the case on the machine opened up on each end as the held their hands over the keys.

"This is really happening isn't it sir?" his first officer asked as the man nodded solemnly, "Yeah…" he said as they flipped the keys at the same time.

Outside the submarine six ports opened up as a series of missiles shot out of the holes and launched out of the water and headed to each of their designated targets.

"May god help us all…" he said as the missiles launched into the air.

Three of the missiles traveled towards Japan at break neck speed, three costal vessels docked at the border of Japanese waters opened fire on the missile successfully stopping two of the missiles, "Direct hit sir" an officer said as two of the signals disappeared from the radar.

"Vessel three take out your target…" the captain said on the intercom, but nothing happened as the final missile drew closer, "Vessel three? Vessel three, Vessel three do you copy take out that bogie…Vessel three?" he said again as he tired to get a response.

"Raggghhhh!" was all he heard as the noise echoed in the command ship and he knew…

Vessel Three was compromised...

"Oh my god" was he could say as the missile flew right past.

The missile unchallenged soared above Japan and exploded in a flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Takashi  23:40 / Financial District / Blue Command Delta**

* * *

><p>As the white light shone above the city Takashi held his hands over his eyes as the blast force slammed into him, when it was done he noticed something was off as the Helicopter started to spinning out of control and started to crash right towards Takashi.<p>

"OH SHIT!" was all he could say as he ran away from the falling Helicopter just as it slammed onto the roof top and exploded in mass of twisted metal and fire.

He barley escaped in time as he rolled across the roof top, after he hit the side of an air-condition motor he regained his balance and looked at the flaming wreckage across from him, just as it fell of the side of the roof and plummeted to the street below.

Takashi looked around and noticed that every light in the city was dead and the night sky illuminated the roof tops, the rain subsided as he looked around.

"What the hell was that? What happened to the lights?" he asked himself as he saw the darkened streets, a thought accord to him as he pulled out the phone from his jackets and noticed that the phone was dead, he smacked the phone against he hand to see if it would work, nothing as he growled in anger and put the phone back in his jacket.

"Shit…what the hell was that…an EMP?" he asked himself as he looked over the edge and noticed a multitude of 'them' gathering around the wreckage chewing and eating into the survivors, he heard more gunfire as he looked over to see the base now under attack as the men were now defenseless with out the automated turrets.

"Shit things are getting really bad here…I better get back to the mansion" he said as he ran across the roof tops, but as he ran across the roof he noticed black smoke clouding the sky as he drew closer to the Manor and a terrible thought accord to him "oh no" he said as he ran faster then before and jumped to the highest building in the district.

And what he saw shocked him, bright orange flames glowing in the distance, the same area as the Manor and sounds of gunfire could be heard from where he stood, and to confirm his fears a bright red flare shot into the air as it sailed in the sky like a blood red star.

Instantly he sprinted as fast as he can as he desperately tried to get back to the Manor, where all his friends and the woman he loved were there…fighting for their lives.

"Hang on everyone I'm coming! Just hold on!" he yelled as he dashed across the roof hoping against all else…

That he wasn't too late.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene well here it is Chapter Five of HOTD: BlackLight of The Dead, sorry for the wait everyone but I had exams and lecture to attend that I had little time to do it, not to mention I have had some troubles with my car, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you all again real soon.<strong>

**Masseffect-TxS out = )**


	6. Chapter VI: Fight of the Living Dead

High school Of The Dead: Blacklight of the Dead

When the school was invaded by 'them' Takashi, Rei and Hisashi tried to escape with Hisashi being infected and died…but what if Takashi was bitten instead of Hisashi and instead of killing him, it changed him into something else something…more.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI: Fight of the living Dead<strong>

* * *

><p>Things just went from bad to shit in a matter of seconds; it wasn't too long ago that I attempted to infiltrate a Blackwatch command facility in the hope of finding any useful data that could help us…<p>

I didn't find anything that would remotely help us…Instead I found a leader class hunter and accidentally unleashed it onto the world…and if things couldn't get any worse some idiot decided to launch a missile straight at Japan.

Causing an electromagnetic pulse that fried every electronic system in the city, and now the Manor is being over run by them, I can see the flare from here and I'm trying to get back as fast as I can.

What the hell happened over there?

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier at the Takagi Manor  23:30 / 10 minutes till detonation**

* * *

><p>Saeko gazed out as she watched Shido and the rest of his corrupted students hop back into the beat up school bus and drive away from the manor, it relieved her somewhat to see the man leave. But as he was leaving she noticed a strange glint in his eyes as he saw her, not like the one he gives to all the girls, ones of lust and desire for supple flesh and pleasure. It was something darker and more unnerving then the others, it was almost as if he liked he saw what she had become…and that caused her some concern.<p>

Also the man had reacted differently from before when Takashi had threatened him with his powers, with her she noticed it was different like her new form intrigued him…

In the back of her mind a small voice told her she should have killed him when she had the chance, that in not doing so will undoubtedly cause nothing but trouble for her friends and her lover.

But she had gone against that instinct and let him live; enough blood had been spilled already. She soon felt a presence behind her as she turned to see Don Takagi walk up to her as he patted her shoulder.

"Thank you for the quick action against Shido-teme Busujima-san, I was never one to openly support his father given his shady reputation...and while I like to keep my enemies close, that rule no longer applies in this world" he said as the purple haired girl nodded.

"It was no problem Don Takagi-san, he is a thorn that I would gladly be rid of…but enough blood has been spilled here…" she said as the man nodded at this and looked back to the city.

"Has he come back yet?" he asked as Saeko shook her head at this, it was past the hour of when her beloved was meant to return to her. Sun would be up in a few hours and they had to get ready to leave the mansion as quickly as possible.

"No he has not, it concerns me that he has not contacted us on the emergency frequency…but I have faith in his abilities, he will return" she said as the Don smiled slightly at the commitment of the evolved samurai.

"I'll leave you the porch until your ready, good evening Busujima-san" the man said with a bow before being returned by Saeko.

"Ariagato Don Takagi-san" she said as the man soon left her alone with her thoughts. Saeko stared out into the city as she thought of her beloved other. She raised her hand slightly as she watched the tendrils dance and swarm around her fingertips.

Their integrate dance allured her and brought her a sense of calm as she watched the biomass swirl around under her fingertips at her command.

It was still a strange and curious feeling for her, being part of a new species, to be able to create powerful weapons from any section of her own body with merely a thought, it struck her as both intrigued and frightful.

She remembered the night she drew the would-be molester into her snare and then brutally beating him to a bloody pulp with her training Bokken. It was an exhilarating rush of excitement and pleasure, one that had haunted her for most of her high school life. The unwavering fear of one day losing the control she had set her self in order not to become a violent killer and psychopath, to become the very sickness she despised…

And then the apocalypse happened.

The dead came back to life and she was allowed to let loose her deepest desires, to unleash her weapon unchallenged, to end a life without remorse or regret in the name of survival…it thrilled her.

But as she killed more of 'them', the more she feared that she would be enveloped by the dark pleasures of her soul, to truly lose herself in the blood lust and be denied the one thing more important to her then the thrill of violence.

Love

Ever since the incident years ago she believed that she was no longer allowed to feel such an emotion, at lest not with her hands and soul severely stained with blood and twisted in darkness, who would want someone like that?

From the moment the apocalypse happened she had resided to her fate that one day she would be alone, to fight alone and to die alone surrounded by her enemies in a sea of blood and death and then know no more. But that all changed with the arrival of him, the one person on this earth who saw past her darkness and shared his own.

Takashi Komuro, he had seen the darkest of her soul and saw past it. He saw her as a beautiful woman who needed love, and in a way so did he.

That night at the temple she opened her heart and soul to him, and he accepted her being darkness and all. And she knew from that point onward, she would never leave his side, even as he became a monster in the process.

She had already proved the depths of her love as she attempted to protect him from Blackwatch, nearly dying in the process. And he proved his when he saved her by making her into something like him, something more then human…and she loved him all for it.

They both shared the darkness together…and they wouldn't have it any other way. As Saeko continued to stare out on the porch she felt a presence behind her as she turned around behind her to see a face she was not expecting.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with the rest of the group  5 minutes till detonation**

* * *

><p>Hisashi sighed heavily as he rested his head on the dining room table; today had been in his mind very stressful as the weight of leadership hung on his shoulders, and the fatigue began to set in.<p>

First off on his list: his best friend, Takashi Komuro, his best friend since childhood had been transformed into something you would expect to find in a science fiction novel, or a really fun videogame. And the reason he was this way was because he sacrificed himself to save him and his former girlfriend.

In all honesty he wished he had died that day instead of letting him become that, the guilt of that day still hung heavy on his conscious. At the moment Takashi had gone to investigate a nearby Blackwatch facility in hopes of finding some useful data. Bad part being that it had been past the time he was meant to return, and the convoy would be ready to move in a couple of hours, and the plan heavily relied on him causing a distraction.

If he wasn't here then the plan would fall to shit and they'd be dead in the water in less than five minutes. He only hoped that Takashi was safe and not in any kind of trouble…good luck with that.

Second on his list: Saeko Busujima, Takashi's new girlfriend, had like him been transformed into something similar to Takashi. The two had grown especially close ever since Takashi had been released from the Takagi manor basement and was allowed to walk the premises like a free man. Their new display of affection didn't matter much to him, he just wondered how far they were willing to take it? And how it would affect 'certain people' within the group who did not approve of the relationship.

Namely Rei

Also he could have sworn that one night he heard some rather strange noises in their private room at the other end of the manor, and then the next day he had noticed that Takashi and Saeko had a rather content look on their faces, as if they had just committed to something greater. Now this wouldn't actually be a problem, if it weren't for the fact that she had inadvertently started rivalry with his former girlfriend.

Which then brought him to the biggest issue on his list, Rei Miyamoto, Takashi's ex-girlfriend and now his girlfriend, lately she had began to act strangely since his release, as she seemed to follow Takashi everywhere and tried to gain some alone time with him. But found it difficult every time, as Saeko would flashed a set of claws behind her back to scare away the annoying girl, seems that those of the 'evolved' kind, tend to be very protective of their significant other.

It didn't help that his 'girlfriend', and he was seriously starting to doubt her loyalty, was so pinned on getting Takashi back that she had failed to notice that Takashi was actually happy not being with her at all.

But she didn't see that and continued to pine after him, in the hopes of rekindling the relationship she destroyed in the first place…good luck there.

And to top it all off Sourichiro Takagi was making every abled-bodied man, to load all of the supplies onto the convoy trucks and planned to move the whole group in a matter of hours…He was seriously glad he was only a temporary leader; he couldn't understand how Takashi could handle this kind of work.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice said as he turned his head to see Morita walk over to the grey haired, a bottle of beer in each hand as he nodded at the teen.

He was actually very glad that Morita had survived the initial invasion at the school, the three of them, him Takashi and Morita, had been friends for the longest amount of time, often hanging out together on the school roof and talking about their futures and their hidden fantasies.

In Morita's case seeing Saeko Busujima in a naked apron and thong, he marked that one off his list.

With Takashi gone, Morita was one of the only other guys, aside from Kohta, that he could actually talk to in a time like this. He smiled as he was handed the beverage and popped the top off.

"Thanks man…I don't know what to do, this whole Rei-Takashi-Saeko love triangle thing is really driving me up the wall" he gulped a small bit of the beverage before he faced the boy.

"And what's worse, Rei is suppose to be 'my girlfriend' and here she is trying to cheat on me behind my back…now I know how Takashi felt when she did this to him" he sighed as he banged his head on the oak table.

Morita patted the boy on the back as he sat next to him on the chair, "Yeah I hear ya man, I still don't know what you or Takashi ever saw in her…must have been her boobs" he drank to that as he leaned on the chair.

"Its shit like this that I didn't have a girlfriend till now" he said as Hisashi turned his head to peek out of his eyelids to stare at the boy.

"You didn't have a girlfriend till now, was because everyone thought you were a massive pervert" he rebutted as the boy physically deflated at that.

"Harsh dude…harsh…but listen I'm sure all of this will be sorted out soon" he got a questioning look from the boy as he raised his head off the table.

"Really? How is any of 'this' going to be sorted?" he asked as he pointed his arm out to the window as the city still burned in the night light.

"My best friend died saving my life and the life of the girl who basically ripped his heart out! And got transformed into something 'My Parents!' Helped to develop that pretty much caused The God Damn Fucking Apocalypse!"

"Not to mention everyone we have ever known is probably dead or walking around as one of those 'Things' eating more people! How will any of it be sorted Morita?!" he exploded to the boy as the boy merely shrugged his shoulders as he let his friend vent the anger he had held in this whole time.

"I don't know man, but if it happened before in New York, then it can happen here, we just need to have faith man…that's all we can do" he said as Hisashi just stared at the blond Mohawk boy for a brief moment before he sighed and patted the teen on the shoulder.

"Thanks man…this helped"

"Anytime man…anytime" the two just sat as they watched the burning of civilization as best as they could, a drink in one hand and their friend by their side. If Takashi were here, the three would be just like they were before the end of the world.

Friends

Shizuka then came into the room as she smiled to the boys "Oh hello boys, you guys having a nice drink?" she asked as they nodded.

"Yeah it really helps" Morita said as the blond nurse nodded at this as she turned to leave but stopped when Hisashi remembered something.

"By the way have any of you seen Rei? I haven't seen her since Takashi left" he asked as the blond buxom nurse placed a hand on her chin as she tried to remember where she saw the orange haired girl.

"Oh yes I have! She was on her way to see Saeko-san on the porch…but she didn't look very happy, I wonder why?"

Hisashi's eyes widened at this as he bolted off the chair "Damn it!" he cursed as he raced down the hallway. He was a fool he told himself as he realized that he should have been keeping an eye on the girl as he was afraid she was about to do something foolish.

And for some reason…he was right

* * *

><p><strong>Takagi Manor  Front Porch / Saeko Busujima / 3 minutes till detonation**

* * *

><p>Saeko was slightly confused as she looked at the person before as she continued to glare at her person, as if her glare alone could se the girl on fire, and that person was none other then Rei Miyamoto…Takashi's ex-girlfriend. The girl was glaring daggers at the girl as she slowly approached the kimono-clad girl.<p>

"Miyamoto-san? How can I help you?" she asked, as the girl remained silent until she stopped directly in front of her, she just glared blankly into her eyes as Saeko remained calm and collected.

Finally after what seemed an eternity she spoke "We need to talk…About Takashi," she said as lighting flashed across the sky, she glared straight into the eyes of the Busujima whose welcoming demeanour was replaced with a curious one.

"Oh? And what is it about Takashi-kun that needs to be talked about?" she said cautiously but firmly as she studied the girls demeanor and posture.

Rei glared, as she looked to the girl "I want you to stay away from him, Takashi is my boyfriend not yours" she said as the samurai raised an eyebrow at this accusation.

"Excuse me?" Saeko said as she stared at the orange haired girl "If I'm not mistaken Miyamoto-san he is not your boyfriend anymore, not since you broke up with him ages ago After you cheated on him with his best friend" she rebutted putting more emphasis on the words After and best friend as the girl glared at Saeko.

"And I am also aware Miyamoto-san that you two once had a promise of marriage, but broke it off to be with his friend Hisashi-san, such acts I find most dishonorable" she said as Rei glared harder at the girl.

"Besides why would you want Takashi-kun if you are still with his friend? What has changed to make you want him back?" she asked as the girl crossed her arms and glared at the samurai.

"It is none of your concern, Takashi wa-IS my boyfriend not yours, we just had a slight…disagreement, but I'm finally ready to accept him back, and I don't want you anywhere near him, so back off or else!" she said as she glared at the girl, this however caused the Saeko to chuckle darkly at Rei.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Saeko questioned to the girl, tendrils swirling around her hand briefly.

"You are in no position to demand anything of me" she said as her fingers became elongated and clawed.

"You had abused his love and left him with no clear explanation as to how or why you separated, not to mention that you had gone behind his back and betrayed the trust he had with you, there is no one to blame but yourself" Rei clenched her fists as the girl went on.

"You have already hurt him once, I shall not allow that to happen again, besides he and I share a special bond, one so powerful that you can never even hope to attain it" she said as she looked at her changed hand restoring it to normal.

"Besides…" she said with a smirk, "He and I have already shared our bodies with each other…and he was most satisfied" she said with a slight grin as her memory replayed to their reunion after Takashi's release, That night there were no more boundaries between them, just unison of two souls.

Rei's eyes widened in shock, the very thought of them together in a lovers embrace infuriated her. Rei's shocked expression slowly twisted to anger and rage before she brought her hand back "YOU DIRTY SLUT!" she yelled as she brought her hand toward to girl as Saeko flexed her hand ready to catch the girls hand.

Right before a hand grasped hers stopping her from slapping the samurai girl in the face. Rei quickly turned her heated gaze to her right as she came face to face with her boyfriend.

Hisashi Igou, and he was not happy "Rei what the hell!" he yelled to the girl as the she quickly shook him off her arm.

"Stay out of this Hisashi! This doesn't concern you!"

"I think it does! God damn it Rei this is the Goddamn apocalypse! The last thing we need is for you to cause infighting amongst the group!" he argued back to his girlfriend.

"What has gotten into you? Why are you doing this Rei, please talk to me," he pleaded as he tried to place his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off as she turned around and left the porch.

Hisashi sighed as he turned to Saeko "I'm sorry Senpai, I didn't notice that she snuck off until I was too late" he said as Saeko shook her head.

"Its all right Igou-san, you have enough to worry about…especially with her," she said as she gestured to the direction of the angry orange head.

"It's gotten worse, she is soul bent on getting Takashi back that I'm afraid she'll do something reckless" he said as he walked over and leaned on the railing.

"I'm starting to see why Takashi was so angry with her…she is not easy to deal with," he said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You are doing fine Igou-san, just hold on" she said with a small smile as the boy only sighed and rubbed his face in frustration.

"Well at least we have some good news, Shizuka managed to get a hold of her friend Rika and were discussing what's been happening since the outbreak, most of the citizens were evacuated to the airport but only a few planes have managed to take off"

"She is planning to meet us somewhere in the city later to regroup and come up with something…maybe even find out what Gentek is planning" he then shook his head as he doubted her words.

"But I'm not even sure we can meet up in this hell hole, not with Rei being the way she is…" he then rubbed his face in frustration and looked up to the sky.

"…It can't get any worse can it?"

As if fate was proving him wrong a huge flash of light shone over the city as Saeko and Hisashi shielded their eyes from the light that blinded them. Then it was over as soon every light in the city and the manor shut down and they were left in the dark.

The two watched out of the city as small explosions sounded in the distance, and small orange lights shone in the desolate city.

"What the…" Hisashi said as he and Saeko turned to him as a grim expression on their faces.

At this moment Don Takagi burst through the door of his command center "What the hell was that!" he ordered as he walked towards hid new second in command.

"It was a nuke sir, blew right over the city, caused an electro-magnetic pulse, wiped out the entire electrical grid" he said as he tried to get his computer up and running. "All electronics are down…we have no power" he said as he hung his head.

Saya and the others soon made their way to the porch, while Hirano and Morita carried most of the weapons as the looked at the blacked city.

"What the heck just happened?" Saya asked as she got a look of confusion and clueless look from the others.

"No idea, but what ever that was just turned everything off, Shizuka was in the middle of talking to her friend when the phone just sparked and died" Yuuki said as Shiuzka nodded at this as she held up her phone that was now dead and lifeless.

Saya focused for a moment before she looked over to Kota "Hirano hand me that rifle" she ordered as Kotha nodded as he handed Rei's rifle with the ACOG scope.

She peered down the sight as she expected to see a small red dot, "I knew it…" she then handed the rifle to Rei.

"It was a nuke, it must have created an EMP, an electromagnetic pulse that fried everything with a circuit," she explained to the group.

"So what you're saying is that…"

"That's right all electronic devices are dead; phones, computers anything with a circuit is dead" Saya finished for Saeko.

"Not only that but the power plant will be dead as well, also cars with computer won't be able to run as well, unless they had EMP measure in place but I know that only a small percentage of them…most of them being military based" she said as she placed her on her chin.

"Can it be fixed?" a voice said as she turned to see her father and mother walking towards the group.

"We can get the cars working if we replaced the fragged parts, we maybe able to find undamaged cars that had sustained less damage from the blast…they should work if they don't have the computer chips in them" she told her father as he nodded to his daughter and turned to one of the soldiers.

"Do as she says and get them operational, we need those trucks working if we want to move the convoy" he ordered as the man nodded and left the others.

"Saya…I'm impressed that have managed to keep yourself calm and in control despite the situation…I'm proud of you," he said with a small smile as Saya was stunned before a smile came on her face.

"Daddy"

Suddenly Saeko heard a loud crash with her hearing as she turned to the source of the sound. Morita noticed as he went next to her "What is it senpai?" he asked as she focused her vision down the road. As she focused she saw the bus Shido and his students left in, the bus too had been affected by the blast and smashed straight into the barricade around the estate. Shido and his corrupted students were already crawling away, wounded but alive.

"Its Shido…he just smashed into the barricade" she then looked up slightly as a hoard of 'Them' came limping towards the manor "With an army of them on the way" she said as turned to the Don.

"They'll be here in less then a minute" she said s the man nodded and turned to the courtyard.

"The perimeter has been breached! All troops pull back to the estate and lock the main gates! We have fight on our hands!" he yelled as the men scrambled around to follow the large man's orders. Gunshots could soon be heard as one of the men on the perimeter came running in terror, only turning around to shoot at the infected.

"Close the gates!" Don Takagi ordered as the men quickly tried to close the large metal gates. Just as the last man got through the gate on of the infected latched on to him and bit into his shoulder. The man screamed in pain as the infected gnawed and ripped away at his clothes and flesh.

"Shit! One got in!" one of the gate keepers yelled out in panic as he was frozen in fear, as the infected turned to attack him, its head exploded in a splash of gore and brains as blood splattered the man.

He looked up in fear and shock and looked across the courtyard to see Kotha Hirano as he smirked smugly to the man while holding his rifle in a firing position. The message was clear…

'Told you I am the best'

"…Ok sorry I doubted him," the man muttered to himself as he could feel the chubby teen grinning darkly at him from across the manor.

Don Takagi smirked slightly at the shooting skill of Takashi's friend, "humph Takashi sure knows how to pick them," he said to himself as Kotha holstered the rifle to his side.

One of the attendants soon came over holding a black case in his hands as he presented it to the red haired woman "Commander, Madam I brought this over as requested" he said as the woman nodded and opened the case.

In no time at all she quickly threw off her scarf, ripped a split in her dress, which revealed a holster and drew out the intended items, a gun holster that strapped around her shoulders with the gun resting against her left rib cage. Kotha's vision was soon blocked as Saya held her arm over his eyes as he muttered "Mama", Morita and Hisashi had slight blushes on their faces while Alice looked confused and oblivious.

Saya blistered red as she looked at the surprisingly sexy pose that her mother just preformed "M-mother what the heck?" she asked the woman only smiled slightly as she turned back to the chest. She then drew out a Kiku Crest Luger P08 with an extendable barrel, removable stock and a drum like magazine.

"Here Saya use this" she said as he handed the gun to her daughter.

"W-wait Mother I can't use this…Wait a minute! When did you learn to use a gun in the first place?" she asked as the woman chuckled at this.

"When I was working on Wall Street I took the executive defence course" she said as most of the team in the area began to image the red haired woman dressed as a detective and armed with a sidearm.

"Hirano I trust you to teach her how to use it properly?" she asked as the boy shot his hand in the air and proclaimed that he would…after accidently calling her 'mama' for a few times.

Saeko turned to the gate as she flexed her hand slight that the bones could be heard, "I'll deal with the small fry, everyone else get inside and prepare…the big fish are going to come biting soon" she said as turned to Souichiro Takagi.

The man nodded as he pointed to his men, "Everyone barricade the stairwell and stay away from the courtyard…Busujima is about to demonstrate true swordsmanship" he said as he turned to the woman.

"Five minutes and then my men open fire on gate understood?" he said as she smirked slightly as she turned to face the hoard of 'them' that banged against the metal gates.

Saeko faced the hoard as she familiar feeling of bloodlust and violence coursed through her body, like a wave of pleasure.

With a simple command, red and black tendrils circulated her body as the Kimono shrunk and disappeared. Her body from her feet, wrists and to her neck was replaced as a skintight cat suit that covered her entire body, each place tightened and restrained as a black leather corset formed around her chest.

Her arms were soon covered in leather fingerless gloves that stretched to her bicep and metal plating formed along her arms. Followed soon after by high-heeled leather laced up boots that stopped at the midway of her thighs.

To complete the ensemble a single tendril swarmed up the back of her neck as her hair was soon tied in a high ponytail completing her transformation.

Some of the men had a slight nosebleed at the sight of the skintight suit, while some of the woman had some shocked looks on their faces. Hisashi, Morita and Kotha had slight nosebleeds, while Yuuki, Saya had stunned looks on their faces as Saya covered Alice's eyes from the scene.

Rei was glaring at the provocative suit, inwardly cursing her and accusing her of using her body to steal Takashi from her. Shizuka cover her hand to her mouth as a healthy blush formed on her face, Souichiro Takagi held a stone like face as he watched his sensei's daughter wear some form of provocative outfit.

_'Beware of her fetish's Komuro-san, beware of her fetish's'_ he thought to himself as he felt sympathy for the boy as Yuriko looked rather amused at the girls choice of fashion.

Saeko raised her arm as the tendrils shifted and swirled as the familiar Katana grew from her fist, small bone like plating grew from her shoulder as it travelled down her arm and stopped at her wrist as it left a plated like armour along her arm.

With her powers activated the girl raised her blade as she waited patiently for the first move. The pounding of the gates rang louder and louder as the creatures banged against the Iron Gate. Loud creaks and strains could be heard as the hoard banged louder and louder against the only thing separating them from their meal.

And then it broke, as if the gates of hell themselves were unleashed upon them all.

As soon as the metal gates fell to the ground in loud bang, Saeko acted as she jumped from the stone railing and soared in the air for a brief moment, and then planted her high heeled boots into the face of one and rode his body like a surf board.

She quickly spun around so fast that the others barely saw her move, as three of the corpses were dissected in two, a geyser of blood shooting into the air as she smirked at the stunned faces of her friends. She then moved like a blade in the wind as she hacked and bisected each and everyone of them in a fast display of swings and slashes. Drops of blood raining down as each of the creature exploded in geysers of blood.

Ten more fell to her blade as a mountain of corpse began to pile at the gates of the Takagi manor. Her skill was like no other as she relentlessly and mercilessly killed the already deceased. Sourichiro smirked slight at her raw display of power, her skill with a blade had already exceeded his own, but combined with the strange powers of Takashi…she was an unstoppable force to be reckoned with.

Saeko amongst the carnage smirked slightly as she gazed around at the ones she had just put out of their misery; she looked down to the pitch-black blade that reflected the flicking light of the torches.

These normal dead were no challenge to her, even when she was human they were no match for her skill. A load yell was heard as she slowly looked up to see the mutated dead come running up the hell.

Bone like appendages scratching against the ground as they charged up the hill, some tripping over the dead as they ran towards the onna-bugeisha. She merely smirked as she raised her bladed arm, as the hoard got closer. She then dashed forward as soon as they got close to the gates, she sliced and diced as multiple limps through the air, followed by four tendrils that gathered the decaying corpses.

The blood and gore fuelling her powers as he eyes glowed blood red in the dark night. Soon however she began to feel the earth tremble under feet as she turned back to the gates as he eye's widened at the sight of two brawlers and three hunters come marching up the hill, along with a wave of undead. She knew that at her currently level she couldn't hold them off and keep the survivors from being killed. She knew that their only chance was too hold them off until Takashi returned.

She turned her head to the crowed as she spoke up "The bigger ones are coming, be ready and don't do anything foolish!" she said as Sourichiro nodded at this.

"Everyone with firearms line up And take defensive positions around the estate! Worse come to worse we'll use the dynamite and send them off to hell" he ordered as his men responded with a shout of support.

He then turned to his daughter as he set a powerful gaze to the pinkette "Saya if things get to complicated I want you take your friends and escape the estate" he ordered as she gasped slightly at this.

"Daddy…what-what are you saying?" she asked as the man refused to turn to her as he continued to look out onto the courtyard.

"Hirano" he said as the Otaku looked up at the tall man as he set his gaze on the first wave of 'them' that came charging up the hill. "Keep my daughter safe will you?" he asked not as the leader of an ultranationalist organisation.

But as a father trying to protect his only daughter, the boy nodded as he set his rifle on the rail guard and aimed at the infected "Yes sir" he said and fired. And with that the fighting began as the residents of the manor began to fight for their lives. Bullet casings littered the ground as the soldiers of the manor desperately tired to combat the wave of undead.

Hisashi and Morita fired at the hoard as Hisashi shot with his honey badger, spraying bullets into multiple amounts of them, while Morita fired his shotgun as he blasted back two of them at the same time, before he reloaded and fired on another that was about to attack his friends.

Hirano emptied a clip as Alice and Zeke ran from cover and handed the boy a fresh clip, he smiled to the girl as he took the clip and reloaded the gun and fired again at the undead. Yuuki and Shizuka were tying their best to stay out of cover as they managed to drag those who weren't infected to safety as Morita and Hisashi covered them.

All around them the fire began to spread as the dead knocked over the lanterns on the ground, the survivors in the camps screamed in fear and panic as the camp was overrun by the undead.

One of the women who intended to lead a coup against the Takagi head, tried to reason with the mindless beast, before she grabbed a meat cleaver and hacked the dead to pieces. But was soon overrun as her screams of insanity rang in the camp, she was foolish into thinking she could reason with those who had no reason…and she paid the price for it

Saeko charged head first into the fray as she slashed he blade against the stomach of one of the Juggernaut. The beast roared in pain as the thin black blade cut deeply into the creature's unprotected stomach.

The Juggernaut roared as it raised its arm up high in the air and brought the large fist down to the girl. Saeko rolled out of the way as large spikes tore through the ground, unintentionally spearing some of the dead and one of the hunters.

The hunter roared in pain as its life slowly ebbed away and it soon died and quickly decomposed in a matter of seconds, one less problem to deal with.

Saeko landed in a crouched position as she raised her left hand and morphed it into a second Katana as she charged at the beast, both blades scratching against the ground as she ducked under the beast's massive swing and sliced into the creatures leg.

The Juggernaut fell to the ground as it roared in pain, its brother hearing its pain lumbered towards the one who caused it pain and attacked the girl as she sped around the beast. Small cuts littering the beast as it tried to hit the moving samurai, Saeko on the other hand was desperately moving to avoid the beast from slamming her into the ground, as she only needed to distract them long enough for Takashi to return.

But in truth she didn't know how much longer she could last against the beast.

Hisashi noticed her struggling against the beasts as his hand went to the flare gun to signal Takashi. But as he went for the gun, a small petite hand grabbed the weapon from his belt and held it away from the boy. Hisashi turned around and saw the flare gun in the hands of the one person he feared would do something like this.

Rei Miyamoto

She glared as she held the flare gun away from the boy, the others soon turned to face her as she glared at the girl as she struggled against the beasts.

"Rei…" Hisashi said as he inched closer to the girl. "Give me the flare gun…we need to get Takashi here, Saeko needs help" he said but the girl raised her rifle to the boy as he and everyone backed away from the girl.

"No…no I won't Hisashi, Senpai can handle this, after all she is Takashi's favourite isn't she," she said as her eyes showed signs of madness.

"Rei she can't handle this, not by herself, she needs Takashi!"

"No she doesn't!" she yelled aimed again at her boyfriend, her finger hovering over the trigger as her eye twitched in madness.

"Rei this is no time for this! We need Takashi! Stop this madness!" Saya yelled as this time Rei pointed to the rifle to her, Hirano instantly standing in front of her as he attempted to shield her from the mad girl.

"Stay out of this Takagi! This is between me and Senpai!" she yelled as the group circled he, the flare gun hanging off her belt as she aimed her gun at the others.

"I just need to wait a little longer, until that bitch can't take it anymore, then I'll call Takashi" she said almost possessively as her left hand clutched the flare gun off her hip. Hisashi was silently cursing himself as he should have seen this coming, he was always afraid that her jealousy would eventually rears its ugly head at some point. He just didn't think it would be this soon.

"Rei this is serious! She needs Takashi!"

"I NEED TAKASHI! NOT THAT BITCH!" she yelled aloud as it caused the group to back off slightly at the girls outburst.

"Takashi IS my Boyfriend! Not hers! He has always been mine! Ever since we were kids, Takashi has and always will be mine!" she yelled as she raised the gun at the group.

"AND I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME-!"

But before she could even react, Saya managed to sneak up on her left and punch her straight in the face; the orange haired girl collided with the floor as her rifle flew out of her hands and landed at Shizuka's feet.

"Oh shut up you moron!" Saya quickly said as she grabbed the flare gun off Rei's belt and threw the gun to Hirano as he managed to grab the distress weapon.

"Hisashi! Morita! Restrain her!" Saya ordered as the two teens nodded and quickly retrained the girl, even as she kicked and screamed at them to let her go. But the didn't as the managed to get some rope and bound her hands and feet together.

"Take her to the Humvee and lock her inside! We can deal with her later!" Saya ordered as the two dragged the screaming girl away, swearing bloody vengeance on all who got in her way of her love.

"Hirano shoot the flare, we need back up!" she said as the otaku nodded and aimed the flare gun up into the air and fired.

The flare shot up high into the air as it baled over the manor like a blood red star in the sky, the fire combined with the flares glowing red light made the courtyard seem as if it were plunged into the pits of hell itself.

Saeko for a brief moment looked up at flare as it soared high into the sky, a strange feeling of hope rushing through her as she thought of her beloved Takashi…

Right before she was blasted away by a giant fist that sent her tumbling across the courtyard, due to the velocity of the hit she crashed right into the side of the garden wall as she spat out a small drop of blood from her lips.

Looking up she glared as one of the Juggernauts roared at the girl as she to raised her blades to the mindless beast. She roared in anger as she dashed across the field, the wind circulating around her as she jumped high into the air. She then came crashing down as she plunged both blades into the Juggernauts head, the pitch-black blades puncturing deep into its brain. The beast roared and hollowed as she continued to stab and plunge the blades deeper and deeper into the creature's skull.

Until it could take no more and fell to the ground, dead as a doorknob, four tendrils formed out of her back as she quickly absorbed the creature's essence. And just like Takashi she gained a new power, but before she could use it the second Juggernaut slammed her into ground.

The beast roared in anger before it threw the girl across the courtyard, once again slamming into the courtyard wall, the girl struggled to stand as she glared at the hoard of undead, still defiant till the end. But unfortunately she was already low on strength from the last hit she took, and she could not form her new powers or form the katana power, she was done for.

_'Takashi-kun…I'm sorry…I'm done or…'_ she said to herself as the hoard began to lunge at the girl, the world slowed down as the beast lunged into the air, set on killing the evolved girl.

The group screamed at her to move but could do nothing as the girl closed her eyes and was ready to accept her fate.

BOOM!

Suddenly a loud boom was heard as something landed directly in the center of the courtyard, a thick blanket of dust covered the area, obscuring all from site. The infected turned as they saw in the dust piercing red eyes, as a flash of metal was seen in the dust. And then shooting out of the dust cloud was a long tendril like arm, with multiple small blades shot out of the dust and latched itself onto the juggernauts head and ripped the head clean off its body.

The whip like fist then grabbed one of the hunters as it then flung the creature around like a rag doll, slamming the beast into the last hunter before killing them quickly and effectively. The dust still covering soon shot out multiple tendrils as each and everyone of the last infected, were snatched up by the tendrils and drawn back into the dust cloud, a huge geyser of blood soon followed as the area was now clear and silent.

A loud cheer was heard as the survivor praised their savior, Morita cheered as shot his hands into the air "WHOO WE MADE IT! WAY TO GO TAKASHI!" he yelled as the dust began to settle. But the cheer instantly died down as the dust began to settle as the group gasped in shock, the high school survivors epically as the saw the figure in the dust cloud.

"…That's not Takashi…" Saya said as the dust departed to reveal a new person, he was tall with a strong build and a shaved head, he was wearing a black jacket with a dark hoodie with the inside red, a pair of cargo pants and black combat boots and a pair of fingerless gloves.

The man turned his face around to glare at Saeko, as his right arm was transformed into a large butcher like blade as he pointed the blade at the girl. "I'm only going to ask you this once…" he began as the fire from the courtyard revealed a dark-skinned man as his eyes glowed red and he said to the world.

"Where the fuck is Alex Mercer!" screamed Sgt. James Heller, as his eyes blazed red.

* * *

><p><strong>And Scene, well here is Chapter VI of HOTD of the Dead, sorry for the long wait, but I was having some trouble getting this story started again after so long. <strong>**With University and small time jobs I had a hard time trying to get this working, anyway please tell me what you think and leave a review, I like getting reviews so I can improve on the story.**

**Sincerely Masseffect-TxS, P.s No I have not abandoned this story; it just takes sometime to write it, please be patient.**


	7. Chapter VII: Progenitor of the DEAD

High school Of The Dead: BlackLight of the Dead

When the school was invaded by 'them' Takashi, Rei and Hisashi tried to escape with Hisashi being infected and died…but what if Takashi was bitten instead of Hisashi and instead of killing him, it changed him into something else something…more.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII: Progenitor of the Dead<strong>

* * *

><p>Wide eyes stared in belief and mouth hung open in shock, as fear crept into their very souls. Saeko glared at the man before her as she flexed her powers lightly.<p>

Standing before her was Sgt. James Heller, former member of the US Army and the second man to rival Alex Mercer in power. Externally she was calm and collected, but internally she was terrified. Her instincts were screaming at her to get away from this man.

She could sense that even if she were to fight this man. She would lose, and then she would not be able to save the others. So for the moment, she could only wait and watch the man before them.

The man had gone missing months after he killed Mercer back in New York. Completely disappearing from radar, and retreated into the mountains of Dakota. But now here he was, standing before them in Japan. And the only question that raged on everyone's minds where this…

'What the hell is he doing here?'

* * *

><p><strong>6 hours ago  Above Japan / Sgt. James Heller**

* * *

><p>Heller looked out of the window as he glared down at the burning city below him. His fist clenching as he looked out at the destruction of a nation, his eyes shifting between his normal brown eyes and his deep red ones as he cursed slightly.<p>

A few days ago he watched on the news as the world fell into chaos of the zombie epidemic. His first instinct was to get his daughter to safety. He retreated to the mountains, far away from civilisation. He had nothing to fear of the infected, but would not take the risk with his daughter, and retreated into the mountains of Dakota, hoping to out wait the zombie infection.

But then he felt something, a strange feeling deep inside him, and knew that something was happening.

Using an old contact within the Blackwatch organization, he was able to learn that the same thing that happened in New York was happening in Japan. And that there someone else was running around exactly like he did...and dressed like Mercer.

He instantly knew that somehow it was connected to Mercer. Even after he killed him ten years ago, he was still weary of the guy. The man had released the Blacklight virus twice in his time. Who's to say he couldn't do it again from beyond the grave.

So after making sure his daughter would be safe, he and Dana Mercer took the first plane they could find to Japan. Dana had been able to learn how to fly a plane in the past ten years. So she could help Heller find out what the hell was going on. And if any of it had something to do with her brother.

"We are directly over Fujimi Academy! This is where they said that the epidemic began to turn worse!" Dana said over the headset as she flew the small plane over the burning city.

Heller walked over to the cockpit as he looked at the map. "Not much else is known, only that the infected began to change there! It might be worth a look if you ask me?"

Heller nodded as he walked over to doors, his eyes shifted to an orange hue as he scanned the area. The ground below instantly flared orange as small orange dots moved around his vision.

"There are a lot more of those infected motherfuckers here then anywhere else! You might be right about that?" he then looked up as he pointed to the east.

"There seems to be an abandoned airstrip two clicks in that direction. Land the plane there and wait for my signal!" he then leaned forward ready to jump, before Dana turned to him.

"Do you really think this is my brothers work?" she asked as he glanced back to her.

"Could he really be alive after all this time?" Heller looked back as he grasped the metal slightly.

"I don't know…" he then raised his head as his eyes shifted to blood red. "But I'm going to find out. And if I do find that motherfucker here…Then I'll just have to kill him again" He then leaned out as he fell plummeted toward the ground.

The air and clouds whipping past him, as fell out of the sky. His eyes glowing blood red as his arms shifted and changed. Right before he smashed into the ground and caused a large shockwave that blasted the area. Large spikes shot out of the ground, as multiple amounts of 'them' were impaled on the large spikes, Heller looked up as he smirked at the impaled dead.

"Its good to be back"

A loud roar was heard as he looked up to see, that he was surrounded by 'Them'. As well as a large number of the new infected, at least five hunters and two Juggernauts as they growled and snarled at the man. Heller only smirked as he flexed his hand and black tendrils swirled around his body.

He charged as the first of the infected attacked him. He slammed his fist into its head and slammed it into the ground. He then rolled to the left, as he narrowly dodged a hunter's claw. Shifting his hands into large Hammerfists he reared them back as he bashed the ground in front of him. Large spikes shot out of the ground as they impaled the hunter dead.

He then changed his arm into a giant blade, as he dodged another attack from the hunters and sliced one in half. The two juggernauts roared as they raised their large fists into the air and brought them down as a row of spikes shot towards him.

Heller only jumped out of the way as he landed on the side of the school. The infected that were in their line of fire, did not last long as they were impaled by accident. Heller ran along the side of the building, before he jumped off and brought his blade down on an unsuspecting Juggernaut. The blade easily cut through the thick fat of the juggernauts head, as the monster was split straight down the middle, each side fell on a group of infected.

Heller charged as he bisected another hunter and ducked under another's claws. He smirked before he shifted his powers to claws and stabbed the beast straight in the chest.

Tendrils began to swirl around the beast, as the Hunter was soon incased in a swarm of tendrils. Heller reared back his left leg and kicked the hunter into a large hoard of the undead. What followed next was a large explosion of tendrils shooting off into multiple directions, latching onto anything close by, before retreating back to the source and exploded in a mass of blood and guts.

With the last Hunter and Juggernaut left Heller smirked at them, as his hands transformed again, until they looked like tendril versions of his hands. The hunter roared as it charged at Heller, only to meet a gruesome end as Heller used his tendrils hands to create a large web of flesh from its own body.

The tendrils easily ripped into the flesh off the hunter and splitting him into bits and pieces. With the last hunter dealt with, Heller transformed his arm again as his arm became a large whip. The Juggernaut tried to defend itself, only for the attempt to end in vain. As Heller jumped over the beast, launched his whip fist into its skull, and ripped the head clean off its body.

"Easy" Heller said as he landed back on the ground. He now stood in the front of the school, as multiple veins of flesh could be seen growing on the walls.

"I could just end this all now by absorbing all this shit. But I need to find out if this really is Mercer, or someone else creating this shit. Otherwise all this shit will start all over again" Looking around, he could see that a large amount of the school was now covered in glowing red flesh, the flesh pulsating and oozing with blood dripping onto the floor.

Heller growled in disgust as he blocked his nose from the smell.

"Disgusting…now where the hell are you Mercer?" he walked forward as he searched the school. He moved along the halls, which now sported large pulsing cocoons. Inside the cocoons were strange humanoid shaped creatures, with sharp claws and canine faces.

"Damn, it's a whole farm of these ugly sons of bitches" Heller said as he looked at the hunter like beasts. Moving along he noticed that as he got closer to the roof, the more this organic stuff began to thicken.

Moving onto the roof he noticed red and orange veins pulsing along the surface, with multiple fleshy vines crisscrossing along the roof he looked around as he tried to find a clue.

"What the fuck am I supposed to be looking for anyway?" He asked more himself as he searched the desolate rooftop. Suddenly something caught his attention, a severed arm on the roof. The arm was still in a black sleeve and had multiple bite marks along the surface.

"Now what do we have here?" He walked over as he picked up the disembodied arm on the floor. "Looks like its been here a couple of days…" he stopped as he sniffed at the blood. His nose cringed, as he smelled something familiar in the blood. "It's infected, not like those undead fuckers here. More like it smells like…my blood," he growled as he stood up.

"Shit, looks like there really is someone like me running around this fucked up place."

He followed the scent as it led him to the edge of the building. Looking down he could see a large impact crater. Similar to the kind he would leave behind when he jumped off roofs.

He jumped down as he landed more elegantly then Takashi and searched the area. "Looks like the new guy fell here, got attacked by the infected. And then fought his way…" he looked to the left as he saw the parking lot.

"Over here…" running he jumped as he landed in now desolate parking lot. The corpses of multiple dead surrounded him as they stared up with dead expressions.

"These guys weren't killed by my Hammerfist. More like the claws I use when I killed one of those hunters" he looked over to the destroyed car as he inspected the damage. He knew that something, or someone, had to have thrown the car to cause this type of damage. He would have gotten closer to inspect it. But the thing smelt of semen and sweat…and the inside of it had pictures of young high school girls. Those made the man cringe in disgust.

"Whoever owned this car…must have been one sick mother fucker" he then looked at the gates. The large metals were bent outwards and black tire marks could be seen driving away from the school.

"Looks like he got into a car, no a small bus, tires are too big for a car. And drove off, must not be used to his powers yet if he travelled by car" he summarized as he quickly followed the trail until they stopped suddenly.

"Looks like someone got off here, and then the car drove off. Meaning that there was more then one of them in the bus." He looked up as he saw some of the people had stepped into some blood. Leaving behind a trail leading towards a housing district.

"Looks like the scent goes off in this direction. But there were more people with him this time. Why the fuck would Mercer travel with company?"

The mysteries continued to pile up as he followed the scent down the roads. He passed more of the undead that tried to take a piece of him. But were quickly dispatched by him as he absorbed their forms. As he continued to walk a small radio went off on his back waist. He picked up the radio as he held it to his mouth.

"Dana that you? Did you make it to the air strip?"

"Yeah I did, I've got my self locked up in the old communication's tower along the runway. I've managed to pick up some transmissions from Blackwatch. Looks like they're tracking someone through the city." She paused as she listened into the radio feed.

"Looks like they are calling him…Zeus…that's the same codename they gave to Alex when he was still alive. Think it could be Alex?" Heller looked around at the overgrown flesh across the ground.

"Maybe…keep an ear out and call me back if you find anything. I'm going to keep following a lead on my end. Stay safe Dana" he then hung up as the scent came to a stop at a large house.

Sniffing the air, he could smell several other scents as well. Five females, three men and the same scent he was following before. He then busted down the door and was meet with three of 'Them'.

The beasts growled as he shifted his hands into claws. And easily killed them, blood and guts flying into the air as he killed them. He grabbed one by the head and slammed the dead into the floorboards, breaking and smashing the floor to pieces and spraying blood all over the ground. With the dead taken care of, he walked around as he searched the house. He noticed that the stove had food still cooking. The food in the pot completely cold, as the ingredients just floated in the pot.

Walking up the stairs, he spotted a weapons locker. The hinges ripped cleanly off, as the door had a large fist shaped hole in the center. Running his finger on the inside, his fingers picked up a black powder that dabbed the ends of his fingertips.

"There were guns here and lots of them. Looks like he ripped the door open and gave them out to the other people here. But why would Mercer do that? Either he's weaker then he used to be. Or something else is going on here."

A soft glow caught his attention as he looked out and spotted a small house down the street. Jumping off the railing he sailed through the air until he landed in front of the house. The house had been completely burnt to the ground. Charred bodies lay on the ground, ranging from adults to children "Blackwatch…those bastards would kill a baby if it had a cough…question is why would they kill these particular people?"

Glancing to the left noticing a pair of tire tracks leading off towards the river. From his training in the army, he could tell these came from a military grade convey. And they dated to be older then bodies left behind.

Meaning that it was from whomever he was tracking.

"All right looks like I've got another trail to follow" he then sprinted along the road and continued to follow the tire tracks until they disappeared into the river.

"Must have gone through the river. Especially with the bridges blocked off like that." He cricked his neck as he looked across the river, "Looks like I need to get across the river" He stopped as a sound met his ears. Turning around he spotted three armoured vehicle parking along the back as men wearing tactical gear burst out and surrounded the men, guns instantly drawn on the man.

"停止！自分自身を識別！" one of the men said as he aimed his gun at the man. Heller looked confused before noticed the symbol stitched into the man's sleeve.

"Blackwatch...didn't think they'd track me down so soon...what the hell is he saying?" he asked not understanding the man's native tongue.

"私は自分自身を識別言いました！" the man yelled again as one of the other soldiers went for his radio.

"これはチャーリー・スクワッド、未知の民間人を見つけたされたコマンド、アドバイスしてください！" the man in the radio said as Heller only growled in response.

"I don't have time for this!" his hand instantly shifted into claws as the soldiers jumped back in shock.

"くそ！重点目標！優先ターゲット！" the men instantly opened fire, as the bullets did little damage as Heller charged at the men.

Before they could even react, Heller sliced the man into five separate pieces, before charging at another man and stabbing him straight in the chest. The man gargled on his own blood, before he was thrown across the river and smacked into the side of a building. He charged again as he cut down each and every one of them, until one man was left, who fired pointlessly at the man.

"わたしから離れて！" Heller only shook his head as he plunged his claws into the man's chest. "Sorry but I can't understand a word you're saying" the soldier could only scream as the tendrils swarmed and devoured the man whole.

A rush of information was absorbed into Heller, as the once unrecognizable words of Kanji became clear to him. "Huh, What do you know? I just learnt Japanese...As interesting as that was, I need to get over to the other side" But before he could a small light caught his attention as he looked to the left to see a small Sakura Tree.

At the base of the Sakura Tree was a small headstone, roughly carved with a name. Several small candles surrounded the grave. The wax of the candles had long melted down and dripped across the grave. He bent down as he inspected the grave. The words written on them had a small impact on him.

"Here Lies Alan Maresato…a brave man, a better human being and a loving father, who gave his life, so that his daughter could live" Heller looked at the grave as he placed his hand upon the stone and bowed his head. He imagined his own daughter and felt a great sense of respect to the dead man.

"You gave your life to save your daughter, I can relate to that. May you find peace and be reunited with the one you love." He then stood up as he looked across the river. Taking a few steps back. He sprinted as he jumped clear across the river. Landing on the road on the other side. He resumed the trail again until it led him to a wired fence.

Rain began to fall as the blood red stains of the street began to wash away. But Heller didn't care about that as he landed in middle of the street.

He looked around as he took note of scarred earth and the splattered blood. Limbs and body parts could be seen scattered all across the area. Bits and pieces of bone and teeth mixed in with the flesh and gore. At the center of it all, was a small crater and a massive amount of blood staining the ground.

"Must have been one hell of a party," Heller said as he inspected the crater. "Must have been Mercer, or the new guy. But where did you go next?" he then jumped up from the ground to the roof, as he searched the area.

In the distance he noticed large black spikes shooting up out of the ground. The same spikes that usually followed from a hammerfist attack. "He must have gone there, after killing all this undead bastards down there…better get over there and find-huh?" He stopped as his eyes caught something flying at high speed across the sky. He narrowed his vision as they soon winded at what he saw.

"Shit is that a Nuke!" Suddenly high above the sky a large explosion ignited the sky. Heller had to block his eyes as the light flashed across the sky.

"Shit! What the hell? Why did they launch a Nuke?" static noise began to come out of his radio as he attempted to contact Dana. "Dana? Dana can you hear me? Dana!" but all he heard was static.

"Shit! EMP must have fired every electronic in the city. Well at least she was far away from the explosion, so that means her equipment's still fine, its just mine that's fried" he said as he threw away his radio. He then looked up to see where the nuke had detonated.

"But who the hell would send a Nuke all the way out here? Blackwatch?" he would have continued his train of though, had the sound of gunfire caught his sensitive ears. In the distant, he saw a large glow of bright orange. The sound of gunfire and roaring of the undead could be heard all the way from where he stood.

"Looks like there's a fight going on there. And it's in the same direction as the Temple…maybe Mercers there?" Heller then flexed his muscles as he sprinted off the building. He ran faster then a speeding locomotive, as he raced towards the mansion.

"Well then lets find out"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

* * *

><p>Heller glared at the young girl before him, as the people around him stood in shock. The man before them was the sole reason that an outbreak didn't occur ten years ago. The man who single handily defeated Alex Mercer and stopped his insane plan of mutated evolution.<p>

"You…" he said as his eyes shifted to orange, Saeko's body was highlighted orange as he saw the infection side her. "You look like one of Mercers puppets, but you're different…"

"Mercer?" Takagi said as she watched from the sidelines. "Does he mean Alex Mercer? I thought he killed him ten years ago?"

"I did" Takagi shrieked in shock as the man tuned his attention to the pink haired girl "Or at least I was sure I killed him, especially when I absorbed the mother fucker..." he glared over to Saeko as tendrils rippled slightly over her form.

"But clearly I was mistaken, if more of his mutated bitches are running around..." Saeko glared slightly at the word 'bitch' as he fingers snapped and shifted into claws. But a sharp glare from the man, made something inside her recoil as she shifted back slightly.

"Please, you're about a hundred years too early to face me..." he then turned back to the crowed as he shifted his arm into a giant serrated blade. The metal and flesh like substance glistened in the burning fire light of the night's battle.

"Now I'm only going to ask this one more time, where the hell is Alex Mercer?" he pointed his blade at the crowd, his eyes flashing red as he glared at the scared survivors.

The only one not affected was Takagi's father as he stood up and glared at the man "Mister Heller, I can assure you that Alex Mercer is dead, and is not anywhere in my home" said unflinchingly as Heller spun around and glared at him.

"Don't lie to me! Don't stand their lying to me, while one of his mutant freaks is standing right there!" he pointed to back to Saeko, who was glaring at him as tendrils swirled briefly around her form.

"I'm telling you Alex Mercer is dead! You killed him ten years ago!" the Don yelled angrily as Heller only snarled as he stated to walk forward.

"Then I guess I'll have to extract it from your skull" he said as he moved towards the Don, even as his armed men stood in front of Souichiro. Only to jump back as Saeko came sailing at him with her Katana powers fully deployed.

The blade making just a small scratch on the man's cheek as he jumped back and raised his blade to the girl, Saeko held her blade in her stance as she glared at the man.

"How are you still..." he asked before he looked down at her feet as a tendril absorbed one of the many corpses around them. The biomass absorbed healed most of her wounds and brought her back to near full strength.

The man dabbed his finger as he looked at the blood that was on his fingers. "I will not allow you to hurt my friends" Saeko said as she raised the blade to her side, settling into a samurai's stance.

The man looked back before absorbed the blood into his being as he cracked his neck menacingly, "Looks like you still got some spunk in you after all..." he raised his blade as he got ready to fight. "Lets see how much you have!"

With a mighty yell he charged at the girl at blinding speeds, as Saeko barely managed to avoid the massive blade. She tried to slice his head off, only for her blade to clash with his.

Sparks shot off the metal as the two glared at each other, Heller enhanced the muscles in his body as he pushed the girl back, Saeko doing the same as the ground cracked under them. The two continued to glare before they broke apart and attacked each other at near blinding speeds. Sparks raining across the ground and the sound of clashing metal echoed in the courtyard.

The ground split in multiple locations as the two continued to attack each other with their bladed weapon. But Heller grabbed Saeko by her neck as he threw her across the field and slammed into the building, causing a large crater to appear in the building.

Saeko coughed blood as she impacted the brick home, only to move straight out of the way, as she narrowly missed Heller's boot. Large cracks split against the home, as a section of the large mansion crumbled under its own weight. Saeko dashed up the to the roof as Heller followed after her, their blades once again clashing in a rain of sparks and blood. While the on lookers could only watch in shock as the two super powered humans fought to the death.

"W-what the hell am I looking at?" one of the soldiers said as Souichiro only narrowed his eyes.

"We are witnessing those who have transcended the boundaries of man, and are bearing witness the battle of either Gods...or Monster" the loud clashing of blades resonated in the courtyard as the man gripped his katana tighter.

"And I fear we maybe just caught in the middle of it"

Saeko continued to slash at the man, as he deflected the smaller blade off his larger blade. He went in for a slash to her stomach, but she flipped away as she landed on the other side of the roof. Her hair wiping in the wind as she glared up an summoned a second katana in her other hand. She brought the blades across her body, as they crossed and sparked upon contact.

Saeko slashing and gashing at him with years of practice and experience, While Heller used his combat experience and physical endurance to outlast her attack. And while it did look like Saeko had the advantage in speed, a trained warrior like Souichiro Takagi could tell...She was losing.

Heller had more experience not only as a soldier, but was fully adapted to his powers, having ten years to master them. This became more apparent as Heller began to speed up and was forcing Saeko back.

Which was why she did not expect the boot to her stomach, that sent her flying off the roof and crashed into the ground below. She crashed and rolled across the ground, until she came to a stop in the center of the courtyard. She stood up slowly as she stabbed her Katana into the ground and forced her body up. Only for Heller to appear above her and placed a boot into her back, effectively keeping her pinned to the ground.

"Saeko!" the group yelled as Hirano aimed down his scope and fired at the man's head, only for the bullet to be ineffective as he turned around and glared at the gun otaku.

Hirano gulped nervously as he pulled back the bolt and aimed again "Do that again, and say good bye to your hand!" Heller yelled out as Hirano shook slightly. The shaking stopped as Saya Takagi grabbed the gun and lowered the barrel.

She shook her head as they turned back to the two as the wound on Heller's healed rapidly. He pushed his boot down on the girl as the ground beneath them cracked, Saeko screamed out slightly as the man continued to push down on her.

"Now I'm going to ask you this time...Where the hell is Alex Mercer?" Saeko looked up defiantly as her eyes shifted to red.

"We keep telling, Alex Mercer is dead, you killed him already" Heller placed his boot down further as Saeko screamed out loudly this time.

"And I told you to stop lying to me! He has to be behind this! There's no one else that can do this kind of shit!" Saeko only glared as she tried to push back up, only for the man to shake his head.

"Fine..." he raised his right arm as the arm transformed and shifted into it's large butcher blade form. "Guess this has to be the hard way" he raised his blade over her head as he brought the blade down. Time moved slowly for those around them, as the group attempted to move forward to save her. But they knew that by the time they reached her, it would already be to late.

Saeko watched with eyes wide open as the blade moved slowly and closer to her, unable to move or do anything to avoid its path. But unlike last time, she was not willing to accept death, and attempted to attack him...

When suddenly the sound of a trucks horn stopped everything, as Heller turned around just in time to see a large military truck flying straight at him. Leaving him with no time to react as the truck slammed into him and sent him flying back. The truck and Heller both slammed into the side of the courtyard walls, the front of the truck caving in as it collided into the man and wall.

Everyone stared in both shock and awe as they turned in the direction the truck flew from. They were both shocked and immensely relieved to see Takashi as he stood at the front gates.

His arms had shifted and coated with dark matter, to look like larger versions of his arms. His eyes glowed blood red from within his hood as he glared to where Heller lay. He deactivated his powers, as he then turned back to Saeko as he ran over to her and held her in his arms.

He gingerly lifted her head as the purple haired girl smiled at him "Beloved...you have returned to me" she placed a hand to his cheek; Takashi smiled as he held the girls hand to his cheek.

"Of course I did, like you said...We'll be monsters together" he smiled as she leaned into his chest, and savored his warming embrace. Their moment was ruined as the truck rustled and groaned, before it was easily thrown over the pair and crashed into the gate, effectively sealing the entrance to the estate.

"Hisashi! Morita! Take Saeko and get her out of here!" Takashi yelled back to the crowd, as both boy's ran over and took the girl from his arms. Saeko grabbed his arm with eyes that pleaded for him not go, he only squeezed her hand slightly as they shared a brief moment between themselves.

"I'll be fine, I promise" he smiled softly as they took Saeko away from him. He breathed out as he turned back just in time to see Heller walk out of the wall as he cricked his neck, showing signs that the truck had no affect on him what so ever.

"Ok...Didn't expect that" he paused as he looked up to see Takashi; the scent that radiated off him was exactly the same as the one he was tracking before. Takashi glared from the dark shade of his hood "Shit...he looks just like Mercer" he cracked his knuckles as the two began to circle each other.

The two seemed to be evaluating each other, as none seemed to want to make the first move. Blood red eyes glared into each other, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"So...you're the new 'Zeus'? You know the last person to have that title, nearly brought the world to its knees" Takashi glared as he flexed his gloved hand at the man.

"If you're comparing me to Mercer then I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm nothing like him, I just want to keep my friends safe" Heller glared as he shifted his gaze over to the survivors. He scoffed as he turned back to the teenager.

"You might be able to make them believe that bullshit, but I know what you're really after...you're keeping them alive as food" Takashi visibly flinched as his fist clenched tightly in anger.

"You're trying to make them thin you're on their side, then the next thing they know...you've already sunken your claws into them" some of the civilian survivors began to whisper among themselves as their fear of the teen grew. His friends shared a brief look of doubt between themselves as the dark thought had always been in the back of their minds.

But a glare from Saeko brought them back from the dark thought, as they turned back to the two. "You're wrong! They're my friends! I would never even think about hurting them!" Heller only shook his head.

"You may be able to fool them and yourself, but sooner or later you'll snap just like Mercer did..." he raised his arm as it transformed into the large blade, which gleamed in the burning fires. "But I'll make sure that never happens...cause I'm going to kill you here and now" Takashi glared back as he raised his own arm and formed the massive blade himself.

"Like I'll just let you kill me...not when I have people to protect!" and with a mighty yell, Takashi charged at the man as Heller charged as well. The massive blades made a deafening clang, as a small shock wave blasted from their blades.

Sparks ignited as the two glared at each other. Red eyes glaring as they maneuvered and slashed at each other, their bodies moving at high speed as their blades cut into their flesh. Blood splattered across the ground as Heller and Takashi battled with unbridled fury. Their eyes burning blood red as Takashi jumped into the air, and attempted to slice the man in half.

Only for Heller to form two large shields on his arms as the blade clashed with rock like shields. Heller shifted his hands back into normal arms, as he grabbed the blade and threw it and the boy away from him. Takashi tumbled across the courtyard as he stabbed the sword into the ground, slowing his acceleration and leaving a large trench in the concrete stone.

He glared up just in time to dodge to dodge as the large Whip Fist slashed across the ground as Heller quickly withdrew his fist and launched the long serrated blade at the boy again. Takashi ducked and dodged and jumped over the long serrated whip of death, hoping to evade being sliced in half. Taking a gamble he shifted his arms into the larger versions of his arms.

And quickly grabbed the whip in his hand, the blades along the whip did little to cut the hardened skin as Heller looked back in shock while Takashi grinned. He then pulled with all his might as he swung the larger man around from his limb.

He spun the man around and around as he then used the force of the spin to slam the man into the ground. Heller growled slightly as he struggled against Takashi and managed to withdraw his arm.

He transformed his arms into the large hammer fists form as he slammed them into the ground, as large black spikes jutted from the ground in the direction of the boy. But Takashi copied him exactly as the two attacks collided with each other. The dark spikes twisted and splintered together to form a dark spire of twisted black earth.

This did not stop them as Takashi charged at the man with elongated claws as he slashed at the man, only for Heller to dodge his attack and slashed at the boy with the large butcher blade. Takashi screamed in pain, as his spine was temporary severed, if he were still human he would have been permanently paralysed from that attack.

Heller then grabbed the boy by his leg as he picked him up and slammed him into the ground repeatedly, a large crater forming in his wake as Takashi was slammed into the unforgiving earth. The others could only watch in horror as Heller effortlessly beat Takashi into the ground, it was clear that despite how powerful both of them were, Heller had years experience on his side.

Where as Takashi had days...

Takagi had to cup her mouth to stop her screams, while she held onto Hirano tightly. Hisashi gripped his fist tightly as Morita shook in fear, Yuuki by his side had to turn away from sight.

Shizuka held Alice close as she covered her eyes to stop the child from witnessing the brutality of Heller's assault. Souichiro and his wife could only glare as each brandished their weapon ready to attack the man.

But Saeko had the look of a killer as her eyes shifted to blood red and the tendrils swarmed around her form furiously, as she willed herself to move, only to fall face first into the ground. Still too injured to help her lover as he had for her. So she could only watch as Heller finally slammed the boy so hard into the ground; a large dust storm was kicked up and blasted the area.

When the dust settled, Heller stood triumphant over the boy, as he lay in a crater of blood and rubble. Heller however looked down at the boy sympathetically as he grabbed him by the neck, and slowly lifted him up off the ground. "I'm sorry you had to become something like this at such a young age..."

Takashi glared as his hood fell off and he glared at the man and struggled against his grasp. The man raised his hand as it swarmed with red and black tendrils "But for the safety of this world and for my daughter, you need to die" and with that he slammed his hand into his chest as Takashi screamed in pain.

"Takashi!" the group yelled as the tendrils swarmed around the boy, ready to consume him and absorb him into Heller. Takashi could only struggle and gasp in pain as the tendrils began to consume him.

But memories of Alice's father dying before him and the pained look of Saeko as she lay in his arms flashed through his mind. A burning rage burned inside him as he grabbed the man's arm. Takashi's own tendrils burst forth as they attacked Heller's and attempted to absorb him. But it seemed neither tendril could absorb the other.

Heller gasped in shock as the boy's memories passed though his mind and quickly separated as the two created a large distance between them. Takashi was panting as the tendrils swarmed around his form.

Heller looked at the boy and his own arm that still twisted with the dark red and black tendrils. "So...he is like me as well? I can't absorb him and it looks like he can't absorb me either." He glared back up at the man as he attempted to attack him again. But a loud roar was heard as the two man looked over, as Takashi's eyes widened in shock.

Standing on top of the overturned truck was the large Hunter Leader, which Takashi had unknowingly unleashed upon the world. The beast's dual moths opened and shut as rows upon rows of sharp teeth glistened in the burning light.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Takashi yelled as the beast roared and charged at the pair. Takashi and Heller jumped out of the way, as the beast only grabbed at air.

The monster growled as fury as it set its sight on the group of survivors that looked at the beast with terror in their eyes. The beast seemed to grin as it bounded towards the group; adults quickly shoved others out of the way, as they tried to get away from the beast. Some of them even shoved the children out of the way, just to save their own lives.

But Shizuka paralysed by fear could only hold the terrified Alice close to her chest, as she attempted to shield the young girl with her body. "Damn it!" Heller yelled as he was about to move to save them, when a black blur shot past him as Takashi charged at the beast and slammed into the side of the beast.

The beast was sent hurtling towards the building as it slammed into the old brickwork. The beast shook it's head as it roared furiously at the boy, Takashi only growled back as he attempted to shift his hands into claws. Only for them to fail as he fell to his knees_ 'Shit! Did Heller drain some of my health? Not good!'_ he thought as the beast grinned and stomped over and lunged at the boy.

"Takashi!" Saeko yelled as she attempted to protect the boy, Takashi was about to jump back when a black blur appeared before him. He gasped slightly as Heller stood in front of him, both hands held firmly in the beast's hands.

"What the?"

The beast roared in anger as Heller kicked the monster in the face and threw the creature away. The Beast roared as it slammed its large fist at Heller as Heller smirked and charged at the beast, his blade sliced off its arm as the beast howled in pain and held its stump of an arm. Heller was about to finish it off, when the beast released a large roar and summoned a large group of Hunters to its aid, while it took the chance to leave.

"Coward! Comeback and face me like a monster!" Heller yelled as he turned his attention back to the four hunters. The beasts roared as they all charged at the former Sargent blocked an attack with his shield and summoned a hammer fist to crush one's head to paste.

"Hey kid! If you're serious about protecting your friends! Then get off your ass and help them!"

This was enough to snap Takashi out of his shock as he ran over and absorbed one of the regular infected. The small amount of biomass was enough to refuel him and returned to the fight.

He ran over as he summoned his claws and attacked one of the hunters, while Heller summoned his whip fist and latched into the skull of one of the hunters, swinging the body around like a toy on a string.

Takashi ducked and rolled under the beasts' claws as he shifted to his blade and sliced the beast in half. Blood and gore flew through the air, as his eyes glowed a furious blood red. Suddenly a hunter appeared behind him, ready to pounce and devour the boy. When a black Katana pierced its stomach, and was quickly devoured into the form of Saeko Busujima.

The pair smirked to each other as the two resumed their chaotic battle, the sounds of blood and flesh being torn echoed into the night as soon the first rays of dawn shone from across the manor. The light revealed a courtyard painted and scattered with bits and pieces of the once dead and mutated monstrosity.

And in the center of it all stood the three mutated beings Sargent Heller, Saeko Busujima and Takashi Komuro. Heller looked down at his blood-covered blade and back to the two other beings; as they kneeled down to catch their breaths.

He scoffed slightly as he reverted his blade and began to walk away, the courtyard was silent as Takashi stared in utter confusion as the man who had tried to kill him mere minutes ago, had just saved his life.

"Why?" he asked as he faced the man's back "Why did you just save my life, when a minute ago you were trying to kill me?" Saeko glared as well as she sat next to he r partner.

Heller scoffed as he turned away from the boy "Don't get the wrong idea kid," Heller said as he turned his back to the boy.

"The reason I'm letting you live right now is because I can't absorb you, and clearly you're not entirely responsible for this massive fuck up" he gestured to what remained of civilisation as he looked over to the balcony.

The small rose haired girl brought back memories of his daughter back home "Besides...you saved that little girls life twice so far, that's not enough to convince me, but enough to earned my respect" he looked back at the city as he tightened his fist.

"So I'll leave you and your 'Friends' alone for now" he turned back as he glared at the boy. "But make no mistake, you and your friend here step out of line, even once, I will not hesitate to kill you and drain every inch of your life from your dead body"

Just as he was about to turn away Souichiro Takagi walked up to him, hand still on his katana as he glared at the man. "What will you do then?" Heller looked back as he surveyed the city.

"Not that's it any of your business, but I'm going to keep looking for Mercer, if he is alive and responsible for this then I'm the only one who can stop him..." he looked back to the boy as he glared at Heller.

"I would keep an eye on him if I were you, he reminds me to much of Mercer...you never know when he could snap" Souichiro glanced back as the man walked past him.

"I could say the same about you" He glared slight as he then bent down and turned back to the boy as he left a parting message.

"Remember kid...I'll be watching you" and with that he jumped high across the ground as he disappeared into the city.

Takashi remained still as he watched the man disappear, and found a strange form of respect in the man. Despite the fact that he nearly killed his girlfriend and nearly tried to kill him, he still saved his friends life when he couldn't make it.

That was enough for him to resect, but not forgive, the man who was his progenitor. And burned a fire in his mind; to get as strong as him, so that he could always protect the people he cared for the most.

No matter the cost.

* * *

><p><strong>Fujimi Academy  0800 / Basement**

* * *

><p>Below the surface of the academy, beneath the metal and concrete, shrouded in complete darkness. A lone cocoon pulsed and glowed an eerie orange light as the skin became transparent and a small lump of flesh grew within the fleshy sack.<p>

The small lump of flesh began to pulse and convulse as organs and bones began to form slowly within the cocoon. The bone began to form a skull as dark tendrils formed and twisted until part of a face was formed.

And from within the cocoon the face opened its one eye to form a sinister grin as it mouthed in the liquid one thing...

-It's good to be Back-

* * *

><p><strong>And scene, well here is chapter Seven of Backlight of the Dead. Sorry for the long wait, but its hard to write a good piece of fanfiction, especially when you're social life and work keep dragging you out of your rhythm.<strong>

**But here is Chapter Seven and I hope you enjoyed it, please be patient with my other works as it is really hard to write chapters eighth thousand words long.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter Eight coming out whenever its ready**

**Masseffet-TxS out. **


End file.
